Naruto: Madara's Blessing
by Hiyuusha
Summary: The real Madara Uchiha was watching the events of the Kyuubi attack unfold. Learning that an imposter was using his name and identity, he made his way inside Naruto's body, where he would wait for revenge. NarutoXHarem Challenge by Challenger. Not Yaoi
1. Introduction

**Part of Challenger's Challenge. ****On the night of the Kyuubi attack there was a spirit watching the events unfold. The spirit was Madara Uchiha and he was ** to see and hear that someone was using his name and reputation. So he decides to mess up the man's plans a bit by getting himself sealed along with the Kyuubi inside newborn, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Years later Naruto wakes up in his mindscape where he meets the Kyuubi and Madara(It's up to you when this happens. Examples: It could happen right after he is kicked out of the orphanage, during the Land of Waves Arc, or during Chunin Exams Arc). After some talking, Naruto begins his training with Madara and the Kyuubi. Okay, the story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also your allowed to have turn the guys into girls(except Naruto). Lastly, Naruto most gain Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, and ability to use Mokuton, but I well allow you to decide when and how Naruto well gain them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah**

**Naruto: Madara's Blessing**

* * *

><p>"Damn him!" Madara hissed.<p>

He was watching the events of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha from the afterlife.

"Whew, look at Minato go!" Hashirama, his companion on their typical outings, smiled, "He is truly worthy of the Hokage title."

"…" Madara frowned as he watched the masked man wielding his name flip onto the back of the Kyuubi, _his_ pet.

"I am not amused." The Uchiha patriarch scowled, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

Hashirama chuckled, "Well there's not too much you can do about it is there? Oh look!" he pointed at the blonde weaving through the Kyuubi's attacks, "Looks like Minato's going to seal him. How's it feel to have your pet beaten by another Hokage?"

"Hmph," Madara scowled, "…"

"Giving me the silent treatment now?" Hashirama asked, "That got old the first hundred years."

"That man… the one using my name… who is he?" Madara asked.

"Ah, last time I checked it was something like Tobi… what sort of name is Tobi anyway? Why not a more typical name like Sena, or Tsuna? Those are typical Japanese names!"

"Japan?" Madara asked, "We are in the Great Shinobi Countries…"

Hashirama sweat-dropped, "That's right! Good to see you still know basic geology. Oh look there's Shinigami-sama!"

Madara turned his eyes back to the fight. It seemed as though the Blonde Hokage had indeed summoned the God of Death.

He smirked, perhaps he'd have his chance to shine once more after all… I mean, it wasn't as if he could just let this 'Tobi' character get away with using his name after all! Oh no, there would be hell to pay, even if it meant creating one of the most overpowered ninja of all time.

Madara would have his revenge.

He glided down beside the Shinigami, staring at the child that was meant to be the vessel of the great Kyuubi.

"Hmm… blonde…"

"Madara…" the Shinigami hissed, "Why have you come to this plane of existence? Do you wish to bury yourself under further paperwork?"

"Of course not Shinigami-sama," Madara shivered. Oh how he hated paperwork. "I've come to see the vessel of my esteemed pet."

"The boy… Naruto Namikaze?" Shinigami asked, earning Madara's curt nod in response.

Madara's Rinnegan eyes stared down at the child carefully, "Will he be able to handle it?"

"The seal is strong, firm, it will last for many years." Shinigami affirmed.

Madara closed his eyes in thought. It would be his last chance to back out.

"I want in."

"Excuse me?" the Death God cocked a brow, "Did you say what I think you did?"

"Hai. Place me inside the child, Shinigami-sama."

"And why on Earth would I ever do that?"

"…" Madara stared at the God for a moment, wondering what he could do to get away with his plan. The Shinigami didn't care for women, so his endless fangirls were out of the question. Shinigami didn't eat food did he? No, no, he had a pretty steady diet of souls to keep him busy… so then what could he use?

Suddenly, it hit him.

"If you do this for me… I will do your paperwork for 500 years."

Shinigami paused, "Make it 1000."

"Deal." Madara nodded, "1000 years of paperwork."

The sound of the baby crying brought them back to their predicament.

"This will hurt." Shinigami explained, raising his hand towards Madara.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"If you are sure…" Shinigami shrugged, and Madara felt a thousand pins and needles tearing through his soul.

It was as if every part of him was being torn apart, battered to shreds by whatever technique the Shinigami was employing to seal him. It seemed to last for an eternity, but at the same time, only for an instant.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Madara stood firm, opening his eyes slightly as he stared out into the eyes of his 'pet'.

"**MADARA!"** the beast roared, **"YOU! YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME?"**

Madara smirked. He had been successful. Paying the Kyuubi no mind, he turned towards the gate, the beast knew better than to attack him after all.

"It seems as though the seal has indeed been modified to house three souls…" Madara mused, "A truly marvelous piece of work."

"Thank you…" the blonde Hokage mused as he appeared beside Madara, a kunai held firmly to the Uchiha's neck, "Now then… care to explain just what you're doing in my son… Uchiha?"

"Fear not Yondaime…" Madara spoke calmly, "I am here to help."

"Help?" Minato asked incredulously, "Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe that the one who caused this in the first place wants to help."

"You are smarter than this Namikaze." Madara frowned, "Think, do you honestly believe I would resort to such treachery? Hashirama defeated me at the Valley of the End. I _died_ at the Valley of the End. Do not mistake me with my masked imposter…."

Minato kept his gaze on the Uchiha, but slowly lowered his kunai, "If you are who you say you are… why are you here?"

"Simple…" Madara smiled, "For revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>A brief introduction to the story. Like it, don't like it? Should I continue? Review and give me your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Awakening

**And here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Awakening**

* * *

><p><em>12 Years Later…<em>

Madara's eyes widened. _'It's time!'_

Malicious intent flew across the bridge, alerting everyone to its presence.

A white-haired jounin paused in his step, turning away from his own battle to glance towards the feeling.

'_Kyuubi? Is the seal breaking?'_ he thought rapidly, _'In that case, I need to deal with Zabuza quickly!'_

A sword-wielding man stared through the mist as the malicious aura slammed into him.

'_This feeling? Is it Kakashi? No, it's worse than that! This feeling… this chakra… it's evil!'_

"You… what _are _you?" a masked man asked as he retreated back into his mirrors.

A blonde-haired boy sat on all fours, his body crouched protectively over his fallen friend as his body took on animalistic characteristics.

His eyes gleamed a dark red, and his unusual whisker marks became much more pronounced. His fingernails had grown as well, mixing with the rest of his features to create a rather demonic visage.

"**I'm gonna kill you!"** the boy roared, red chakra swirling around him and taking on the appearance of a demonic fox.

'_He's a monster!'_ the boy in the mirror thought rapidly, feeling fear for the first time.

The blonde-haired fox child disappeared in a red flash; reappearing before the mirror with his fist… no… _claw_ cocked back and prepared to strike.

The masked boy could do nothing to stop it.

With a loud crack, the blonde smashed through the mirror, taking the masked boy with him as he plowed forward.

Madara watched the events occur from within the boy's mindscape.

'Excellent…' he murmured, _'_Young Naruto is growing well… Soon… soon we will meet…'

The Kyuubi growled behind the armored Uchiha, **"Madara… why are you so interested in my vessel's growth? You've barely said a word all these years, why make yourself known now?"**

Madara turned a lone eye back to the beast behind the cage, "Silence Kyuubi, I do not recall myself allowing you to speak. Return to the darkness, like the faithful little pet you are."

"**MADARA!"** Kyuubi roared, **"Why do you insist on belittling me so? You are trapped in this child the same as I!"**

"Kyuubi…" Madara snorted, his eye giving off a wicked red glow, "I said go back, your presence is no longer required."

The fox growled angrily, but the Uchiha's Sharingan was too powerful for it to resist. With one last snarl of disapproval, it turned it back to the cage, returning to the depths of the mind.

Madara turned his eyes back to the pool before him, watching events occur through Naruto's eyes.

"Hmph…" he mused, "Prideful fox…"

-HY-

Naruto blinked as he stared into the eyes of his foe.

"H-Haku…?" he asked slowly.

"Why did you stop Naruto-kun?" the flower boy asked meekly, "Did you not say you were going to kill me?"

"But you… him… why…? Why do you work for someone like Zabuza?" Naruto demanded, his earlier rage returning ever so slowly.

Haku closed his eyes in thought. "I'm sure you can understand Naruto… having told me of your own history."

Naruto paused.

"I am from the Yuki Clan," Haku explained, "a clan with a something you may know as a Kekkei Genkai…"

"Kekkei… Genkai…?" Naruto asked, pretty sure he had never heard the word before in his life.

"A technique inherited through blood," Haku clarified quickly, closing his eyes in thought, "the country I was born in despised those of us with Kekkei Genkai, and many of the villagers sought our death."

Naruto frowned. He too knew what it felt like to be unwanted.

"I grew up on the streets… living off scraps and what little I could steal from the shops. Sometimes I'd go weeks without food or water, and I'd even have to fight off rabid dogs sometimes…"

-HY-

Madara closed his eyes as he listened to the story. It was that sort of life he hoped the Uchiha… or rather, _remaining_ Uchiha would never have to bear.

He listened as Haku spoke of how he initially met Zabuza, and how he was so happy to have a bond, no matter the type.

'_Is this what Minato spoke of… the circle of revenge…?'_

He briefly remembered his encounter with the blonde Hokage. After tensions had fallen, the man had begun explaining what he thought about the shinobi village system, and for what it was worth… Madara was impressed. If he hadn't already been turned by Hashirama's talk no jutsu, he might've actually been in trouble.

Unfortunately, Minato couldn't stay long, opting to return to the seal in the event that he truly was needed. Madara doubted it would ever happen. With his Mangekyo Sharingan, the Kyuubi was but a mere puppet, dancing to Madara's tune.

"Kill me…" Madara heard the boy whisper, "I've failed my duty… I am but a broken tool…."

"But you…" Naruto growled, he still felt anger over his comrade's death.

"Please Naruto… do this for me." Haku smiled sadly at the boy.

"In another life…," Naruto told Haku, raising his kunai for a killing blow, "we might've been friends."

Haku closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

-_Elsewhere…-_

"Time to die Zabuza!" Kakashi roared, his hand brimming with lightning.

The missing-nin was held down by a trio of large, overbearing dogs. He couldn't move.

'_Kakashi! Curse you and that damned Sharingan of yours!_'

"Raikiri!" Kakashi roared, the sound of birds filling the bridge.

Haku's eyes widened.

Moving quickly, he grabbed Naruto's wrist to stop the blow from connecting.

"Huh?" Naruto shouted, "What're you-?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't die yet!" Haku retorted, blazing past the blonde towards his master.

Kakashi raced towards Zabuza, his 'lightning blade' zapping across the floor from the high speed movement. Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw death itself flash before his eyes and blood flew…

But it wasn't his.

Haku, the man's faithful tool, had taken the blow for him.

Zabuza laughed. Whether from happiness or insanity Madara didn't know.

"Good Haku," the man said, tightening the grip on his zanbato, "just as a tool should be. Now stand still while I finish this."

Kakashi's eyes widened. _'He's going to-! Right through his own partner?'_

The Demon of the Bloody Mist cackled as he raised his blade, "Looks like you're the one who'll die Kakashi. See you in hell."

"No… NO!" Naruto shouted, rushing towards the man blindly, _'I already lost one of my comrades! I won't lose another!'_

Madara's eyes widened, _'It's time!'_

Taking advantage of Naruto's heightened state, he forged a link, forcibly dragging the boy down into the depths of his subconscious.

Naruto sputtered in confusion as he tripped into the sewer, his form laying face-first in the dirt before the Uchiha's figure.

"Rise, Uzumaki Naruto, there is much to discuss."

Naruto scowled, jumping up to his feet as he quickly glanced at his surroundings, "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?"

"Calm yourself Naruto," Madara spoke calmly, "To begin… My name is Madara Uchiha."

"Madara… Uchiha…?" Naruto asked slowly, tasting the words in his lips. They felt familiar, almost as if he'd heard them before…

'_He said Uchiha!'_ Naruto suddenly realized, pointing at the man in shock, "Y-You're related to Sasuke-te-" he stopped, remembering Sasuke hurt.

"Yes…" Madara closed his eyes in thought, "I am related to the one known as Sasuke Uchiha. You could say… I'm his great, great, grandfather…"

"S-Sasuke's grandfather..." Naruto thought aloud, remembering his predicament, "Where am I?" Naruto asked weakly, "Where's Zabuza? I have to stop him from killing Kakashi-sensei!"

"Silence, Uzumaki." Madara responded sharply, "Your sensei is safe… for now. You are in your mind, or did you not recognize the filth that composes your memories?"

Naruto looked down at the murky depths. Memories of his life drifting by him in the dark waters.

"My mind?" Naruto asked, taking a step back, "But then… why are you in here? What are you doing here? Get out! Get out my head!"

"Even if I wanted to, I'm afraid it would be impossible." Madara explained, "You see child, I am sealed within you, much like the pathetic fox sleeping behind us."

Naruto gazed past Madara into the barred gates, where the soft silhouette of a large beast could be seen.

"Kyuubi… is here?" Naruto asked slowly. He had heard from Mizuki… but seeing the real thing was something else entirely.

"Indeed." Madara nodded, "It is time we spoke, for time grows short."

Naruto looked up at the man in surprise. "You want to talk to me?"

"It was I who brought you here after all." Madara explained curtly, "I was sealed into you for a sole purpose… and that purpose alone…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The night of the Kyuubi attack," Madara began, "there was a masked figure, guiding the beast's destructive powers. He used my name, stole my reputation, and ran it into the ground with a few choice words and the use of my clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan."

"Kekkei Genkai, there's that word again!" Naruto whined, "Why doesn't someone explain it to me properly?"

Madara sighed. He was like a child. So he'd have to speak like a child if anything was going to get through the Uzumaki's thick skull.

"…superpowers." Madara sighed.

"What?"

"Think of them as Shinobi superpowers."

Naruto's eyes sparkled in understanding.

"Now, as I was saying, this man is the sole reason I came here. By using my name and committing these… deeds… he has committed a terrible offense."

"What's that jiji?" Naruto asked, already getting used to Madara's presence within his mind.

Madara's eyebrow twitched at the tone, but he said nothing on the subject, "He pissed me off. And so, here I am, granting you all my powers and abilities so when you meet the man who ruined me you will completely and utterly crush him with relative ease."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're giving me a Kekkei whatsit?"

"Kekkei _Genkai_ Naruto." Madara corrected, "And yes, I am. The Sharingan, the same power your young friend had. The Uchiha birthright, the strongest of all Kekkei Genkai, the greatest of the three great-"

"Yeah, yeah, give it a rest already." Naruto murmured, "Just hurry up and give me superpowers so I can go save Kaka-sensei!"

Madara smirked, "Fine." He raised his finger, poking Naruto in the forehead as he transferred his abilities into Naruto's body.

"For now… two-tomoe is all you can handle… grow stronger, and I'll give you more."

Naruto nodded, feeling his mind grow back into focus as the sewer disappeared around him.

"Fight well, young vessel…" was the last thing he heard, before being thrown back out to the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. What do you think? Review!<strong>


	3. Fangirls

**I don't have anything to say, so let's get right to the chapter!**

**Fangirls**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared through the mist towards Zabuza. During his brief meeting with Madara, it seemed as though Kakashi had managed to pull away far enough for the swing to miss.<p>

Haku's body was on the ground, his dead eyes staring up into the sky as Kakashi removed his hand from the boy's chest.

"Heh, with Haku dead you could move." Zabuza mused, "No matter…"

'_Unforgivable!'_ Naruto thought, taking a brief step forward.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out to him, "Stay there! This is _my_ battle." Kakashi explained, closing Haku's eyes as he turned back to Zabuza.

A pink-haired girl smiled slightly as she looked at the blonde, _'Naruto!'_ "Naruto you're alive!"

"Sakura…" Naruto mused, turning his eyes to the girl.

"Huh? What about Sasuke-kun?" she asked leaning forward ever so slightly.

Naruto froze. With everything going on, he had nearly forgotten about Sasuke being…

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, urgently this time, "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

He cast his head to the side. He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't… but his silence was enough.

Sakura cast her eyes to the ground, _'No… No way…'_

"Kakashi! Keep your eyes on me!" Zabuza snarled, rushing the Copy-Nin angrily as he lifted his blade.

The Jounin leapt down, planting his leg in Zabuza's stomach as the man overtook him.

Sakura shook in shock at the news. Her precious 'Sasuke-kun' had been killed. What was she supposed to do now?

"I'll go with you…" Tazuna, the bridge builder they were hired to protect informed her, "That way you won't be disobeying orders…."

Sakura clasped the man's hand for support. "…Okay…"

Naruto stood still as the pair ran past him into the mist. He too was shaking, but he wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry.

The pair blinked in surprise as they stared at Sasuke's punctured figure. Needles were sticking out of him from nearly every portion of his body. It was a miracle he had lasted as long as he did. Sakura fell to her knees, cradling Sasuke's figure sadly.

"He's so cold…" she whispered, almost to herself, "This… really isn't an illusion."

Tazuna stared at the girl, "Don't mind me… it's best if you go ahead and let it out…"

Sakura slowly removed her hands from the boy's figure, placing them on her lap as she slightly trembled.

"I always got a 100% on the exams…" she whispered, "I memorized nearly every saying we were given… I always wrote the correct answers…"

Tazuna listened quietly as she continued.

"One day… we were told to write down Shinobi Saying #25…" Sakura shut her eyes, tears threatening to fall down her face, "No matter what the situation, a shinobi must never cry!"

Naruto clenched his hands as he heard Sakura cry out for Sasuke. He couldn't save him, despite all of his talk; he was still too weak… He turned his eyes back to the battle, one of them had to go down soon, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be Kakashi.

Zabuza grunted, his body reeling back in pain as he swung his blade into the bridge for support.

"Why… Why can't I keep up with you?" the man growled, glaring at Kakashi. He charged once more, "Damn it!"

Kakashi kept his eyes down, effortlessly backhanding Zabuza away, sending the Mist Demon spiraling towards the edge of the bridge.

Zabuza recoiled, swinging Kubikiri towards his opponent once more. Kakashi fell back, using his insane speed to reappear behind Zabuza, his hand clasped on the back of Zabuza's neck.

"You haven't noticed…?" he asked slowly, his sole Sharingan spinning as Zabuza's eyes widened in shock, "You can't beat me as you are now."

"What?" Zabuza gasped.

"This is goodbye…" Kakashi shouted, driving his kunai towards Zabuza once more, "Devil!"

Zabuza fell. Kakashi's kunai had lodged itself deep inside his skull. There was no recovering from that. Kubikiribocho fell from the man's hands, the great zanbato clinking against the bridge floor as Zabuza's eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was done.

Kakashi sighed, taking two steps back as he stared at the man's figure. Zabuza had been a worthy opponent, but in the end, he just wasn't good enough. Adjusting his headband so it once again sat over his Sharingan eye, Kakashi turned to look at Naruto.

The blonde was growling as he narrowed his eyes at the man. He had treated Haku like a tool, right to the bitter end... As far as Naruto knew, Zabuza was a hateful person, caring not for the one person who gave him everything he could and more.

"Unforgivable…" Naruto hissed, his red eyes glaring at Zabuza's prone form.

Kakashi closed his eyes, taking several steps towards his student, "That's the life of a shinobi. We too, are but tools for the village, used in whatever way deemed fit by our Kage."

"But… to be treated so coldly… to be disregarded by the one person you…"

'_Naruto…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Heh," a new voice broke through their conversation, "he really got his ass kicked… how disappointing."

The two shinobi swung around to see the newcomer. It was a short old man, shades fitted over his face and he leaned on his cane for support.

'_This man is… Gato…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Still, at least he's already dead." The man mused, kicking Zabuza's form lightly, "It saves me the trouble of wasting men taking him out myself."

The men behind him laughed cheerfully, brandishing their weapons as the pair watched on.

'_Who are these guys?'_ Naruto thought, _'There's so many of them…'_

"Oh…" Gato mused, spotting Haku's corpse lying beside him, "I owe this one… breaking my arm like that… you little punk!"

He kicked Haku's face, blood flying from the still corpse as Naruto's eyes widened in rage.

"Hey!" he shouted, "What do you think you're doing you doing?"

He ran forward, intent on ending the despicable man's life.

But of course, Kakashi had to interfere. His hand flew out at an inhuman speed, catching Naruto by the collar and dragging him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, "Look at their numbers!"

Naruto glared at his sensei swiftly, "Let go of me Sensei! I need to-"

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as his hand fell limp. _'The Sharingan!'_ he gasped, staring at Naruto's eyes, _'But how?'_

Taking advantage of Kakashi's shock, he raced forward, grabbing the fallen Kubikiribocho from the ground and rushing the man angrily.

"Tch!" Gato staggered back, "Kill him!"

"YEAH!" the crowd behind him shouted, rushing towards Naruto with their own weapons, "He's just a little kid!" they roared, "What can he do?"

Naruto growled as he once again felt the red aura came over him. He'd be damned if he'd let Haku die without anyone in the world caring for him! That man would pay!

He grit his teeth as he formed the cross seal, the red aura urging him on, **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The bridge was soon filled with Naruto clones, all of them rushing and slamming past the crowd as they made their way towards the old businessman.

"How's this possible?" the bandits roared, "How's he so strong?"

Naruto leapt over the shoulder of one of the bandits, Gato clear in his sights.

"**RAA!"** he roared, Kubikiri ripping through the man's stomach as Naruto slid past him, wheeling around for another blow.

Gato looked at the boy in shock as he fell to his knees, "I-Impossible…!"

Naruto held Zabuza's blade out before the man's neck, his Sharingan/Kyuubified eyes glaring down at the man.

"**Apologize."**

Gato grit his teeth at the boy incredulously, "Apologize? For what?"

"**For kicking Haku!"** Naruto roared, bringing the zanbato closer to Gato's throat, **"He didn't deserve that from you! He didn't deserve that from anyone!"**

Gato trembled, "Alright, alright! I apologize! I apologize!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but nodded slightly. Loosening his grip on Kubikiribocho, he turned his back to the man.

'_Naïve,_' Gato thought, drawing a hidden blade from his cane, _'Die!'_

Naruto's eyes blazed as he swung Kubikiri through Gato's neck, severing head from body as the bandits watched in shock.

'_Naruto!'_ Kakashi thought, _'What have you-?'_

"I can see…" Naruto thought aloud, staring at the bandits in shock, "This is… weird…"

He shook his head, clearing the sudden blurriness that had overtaken him.

'_I see…'_ Madara mused as he watched from the mindscape, _'He needs time to adjust… not the best time for Chakra Exhaustion to kick in…'_

Naruto blinked rapidly as his vision blurred in and out.

'_What's… going on?'_

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, landing next to the blonde as he fell to his knees.

'_Did Sasuke give him his Sharingan? No… neither of them know any medical jutsu… is it something with Kyuubi then? Damn it Obito, what do I do?'_

The bandits growled at them as they watched the blonde fall. "That kid just killed our meal ticket!" one of them yelled, "What do we do now?" "Pillage the village stupid!" "Oi, don't call me stupid Gary!" "It's Mary you piece of shit!" "Yeah, Yeah!"

"Alright," one of the bandits smirked, gripping his sword tightly, "Let's begin!"

They charged the bridge, shouting and yelling as they drew closer and closer to the small port village Naruto had come to love.

"Kakashi-sensei," he winced, shutting his eyes, "don't you have something to deal with these guys?"

"Damn… I used all my chakra with Raikiri, summoning and the Sharingan!" Kakashi growled, holding off any questions until they were in a safer environment.

An arrow suddenly flew out across the bridge, landing just in front of the bandits.

"Don't take another step!" a young voice cried out from the other side of the bridge, "Or we'll fight back with everything we've got!"

Naruto stared the voice in surprise, "Inari!" he called out to the boy.

Inari grinned at the blonde happily, "Hehe, weren't you the one who said a hero shows up at the last second?"

Naruto chuckled, leaning on Kubikiri to stand, "Yeah… if it's these guys…" he formed the cross seal once more, "I can help out too!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" five clones appeared beside Naruto, each one with their own sword and Sharingan.

Kakashi closed his eye in thought, _'Can't let Naruto out do me now can I? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_

The bridge was soon filled with Kakashi clones, and the bandits reeled back in shock.

"You want some of this?" one of the clones asked darkly as it stared at the bandits.

"N-NO!" they all yelled simultaneously, scrambling away from the village as fast as their legs could take them, "Let's get out of here!"

The villagers cheered as the last of the bandits disappeared behind the horizon, and everything was as it should be.

Sakura cried over Sasuke's boy, her tears falling upon the boy's face, stirring him from his rest.

'_What's going on…? Did I die…? Sakura…? Oh god no she can't be here too… no… I'm… alive?'_

Sakura's eyes blinked open weakly, staring at the crying girl's form as Tazuna stood behind her.

"S-Sakura…?" he asked, "You're… annoying…"

Sakura blinked down at the boy in surprise, her eyes widening as she realized what this meant.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, hugging the boy tightly, "You're alive!"

Sasuke's face contorted in pain, "That hurts…"

"A-Ah!" Sakura apologized, leaning back slightly, "I'm sorry… It's just… I'm so glad… you're alive…"

Sasuke stared at the ground beneath him, "What happened to Naruto… and that masked guy?"

"Naruto's fine!" Sakura said happily, "And the masked guy… Kakashi killed him!"

"Kakashi did…?" Sasuke thought, "that's… good..."

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to the blonde.

'_Sakura-chan?'_ the blonde thought, turning back to stare at her.

"Sasuke-kun's alright! Sasuke-kun's alive!"

Naruto watched as Sasuke discretely raised an arm, waving to the boy quietly.

'_I was worried…' _Kakashi closed his eyes in thought, _'but in the end everything turned out all right…"_

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes began to tear, "I see… Haku…"

He looked to the sky as it began to snow.

"I'm so glad…" Naruto closed his eyes as he began to tear up, "That you…"

He never finished his statement. The combined strain of the Sharingan, Kyuubi chakra, and multiple Kage Bunshin finally got to him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto…?" Sakura asked, turning her head as she watched the blonde fall, "Naruto!"

-HY-

'_Here again…'_ Naruto mused, staring at the sewer water quietly as Madara once again appeared before him.

"You did well Uzumaki. Though I must say, in the future it would be wise to know your limits."

"Ah! Madara-jiji!" Naruto grinned, "It's great! Sasuke's alive after all!"

"I saw." Madara nodded, "It would be wise for you to inform him of your condition, as an Uchiha, it would be his duty to me, and by extension you, in my goals."

"Sasuke-teme? Help someone?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"You will need it," Madara explained, "Because when you left I forgot to tell you the most important… no… the _deadliest_ part of the Sharingan."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "Deadliest part? What do you mean Madara-jiji?"

Madara closed his eyes, thinking of the terrible curse he was forced to bear for wielding the might of the Sharingan.

"The deadliest part of the Sharingan is a curse that young Sasuke knows well… It is the reason that sensei of yours wears his mask as well… You see, the curse of the Sharingan… is…"

Naruto leaned forward, listening closely as to what was sure to be a dreadful word.

Madara's eyes widened in fear, "…fangirls."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did you like how I handled the chapter? Give me your thoughts! Review!<strong>


	4. Sakura

**New Chapter! Last time we left off, Naruto had just passed out! O.O What's gonna happen now that Kakashi knows he has the Sharingan? Find out, this time, on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!**

**Sakura**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke in Tazuna's house, the Kubikiri seated beside him protectively.<p>

"What… happened?"

"You overused the Sharingan," Kakashi mused beside him, "It wasn't meant to be used by those who aren't Uchiha…"

"Oh…" Naruto looked around, "Ah! That's right Kakashi-sensei! I have an awesome story to tell you!"

"Does it have something to do with why you have the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Yeah! I met this guy named Madara! He's in my head! And he gave me a Kekkei Gen… Kekkei... Kekkei…"

"Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi clarified, his eye widened in surprise at Naruto's words.

But Madara Uchiha was said to have died long ago. It should have been impossible for him to be alive, much less sealed in Naruto's body. Still it wasn't as if he could go down there and verify it. Maybe a Yamanaka could, but such abilities were beyond Kakashi.

"So this… Madara character gave you the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked, obviously skeptical of the whole scenario. In his eyes, it was much more likely that the Kyuubi had tampered with the child. He made a note to have the boy looked at when they returned to the village.

"I'm telling the truth sensei!" Naruto whined, "He had an old face and everything!"

Kakashi sighed, deciding to humor the child. "Very well, let's say I believe you, just how did Madara end up in you?"

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "I don't quite remember… something about some masked guy maybe…"

Madara sighed from within the boy. Clearly they'd have to work on his mental capacity. If he couldn't remember something as simple as that, he'd have no chance against Tobi.

"Oh oh!" Naruto continued, "And he also said something about a curse!"

Kakashi paused, "Curse?" he asked, subconsciously checking to make sure his mask was in place.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded, "Fangirls! He said it was a curse of the Sharingan!"

Kakashi closed his eye in thought, _'I see… it is possible Kyuubi knows all this, and is toying around in the boy's mind… but…'_

He glanced back at Naruto's smiling figure, _'He doesn't seem to be under the influence of Kyuubi… still, I'll be sure to add it in the report…'_

"Naruto," Kakashi said suddenly, "Show me your Sharingan."

Naruto grinned, "Alright Sensei!" he closed his eyes, focusing on his chakra as he tried to call back the feeling from earlier.

'_Sharingan!'_ Naruto thought, opening his eyes. They were still the same cerulean blue he had been born with.

Madara frowned once more. Another thing to work on… then, just this once… the Uchiha Patriarch pushed some of his own chakra forward, mixing it with Naruto's to reach the desired effect.

Kakashi stared as Naruto's eyes shifted into the two-tomoe Sharingan.

'_Two? Interesting… I wonder how Sasuke's going to take this… He won't like being behind Naruto, that's for sure.'_

Naruto watched as Kakashi stared at him blankly, "Eh? Kaka-sensei are you alright? You're kinda staring…"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Naruto, just thinking about a few things. That'll do for now." Kakashi eye-smiled, gesturing to Naruto to revert the Sharingan.

Madara closed his eyes as he stopped the chakra flow, allowing Naruto's eyes to naturally return to their original state.

"So Kaka-sensei, what happened on the bridge?" Naruto asked eagerly, "Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke? Are they here too?"

"Relax Naruto," Kakashi smiled, "They're fine. In fact, they should still be downstairs helping Tsunami-san clean up…"

"YATTA!" Naruto cheered, jumping to his feet and rushing out the room.

"Heh," Kakashi sighed, "eager as ever, eh Naruto?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto called from the top of the stairs.

"Dobe," Sasuke acknowledged, "I see you've finally decided to wake up."

"Hehehe," Naruto didn't even bother to retort. He was too happy seeing Sasuke up and about.

A batch of pink hair suddenly came into view, smiling brightly at Naruto's figure.

"Naruto! You're alright!" Sakura shouted cheerfully.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto blinked in surprise, "Hehe, yeah!"

"I was so worried… when Kakashi-sensei told us what happened…" Sakura explained, "You fool… what were you thinking…? Killing Gato like it was nothing?"

Naruto paused. He had completely forgotten about that. He glanced at his hands. He had killed a man… no matter how deserving it was… he had taken another man's life. He willed his body to stay firm, despite feeling like he could collapse on the spot.

Sakura stared at him worriedly, watching as his body began to tremble, "Hey… Naruto are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" the blonde Sharingan-user turned to stare at the girl, "Y-Yeah Sakura!" he grinned foxily, "I'm fine! Really!"

He walked outside, leaving Sakura staring after him in confusion. Sasuke stared at the girl boringly, placing the last dish into its corresponding drawer.

"Something the matter Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I think… Gato was his first kill…" Sakura murmured, "He must be taking it hard…"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "He seemed fine to me."

'_You would think that Sasuke-kun…'_ she thought quietly, _'But… Naruto didn't call me Sakura-chan that time…'_

-HY-

Naruto stared out into the forest where he first met Haku, his thoughts circling between Zabuza and Gato.

'_The villagers were right…'_ he thought depressively, _'I'm just a monster… that man… Gato… I slaughtered him just like the fox would….'_

Madara closed his eyes in thought. Great, yet another curse of the Sharingan to befall the child. Seems like the Uchiha were destined to have moments of despair… Still, the child couldn't be allowed to kill himself. Madara needed him alive if he was to get his revenge.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy from within, _'Naruto… you are stronger than this…'_

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. No, that wasn't quite right. Gato was the monster. He had been running Wave into the ground! His death was for the greater good. Not to mention, it was self-defense! There was no other option…

Naruto nodded. Yes, he was in the right. Gato was the monster here, not him. He was a hero damn it!

"Naruto?" Sakura called, "Naruto where are you?"

'_Sakura-chan…'_ Naruto thought, turning to where he heard the girl's voice emanating.

"There you are!" she shouted, walking into the clearing, "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Ehehehe, sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto grinned, "I just needed some time alone…"

Sakura sighed, "Really… you're such a fool sometimes…"

"Ehehehe…"

"Come on Naruto, since we're out here, there's something you should see."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Hey Sakura-chan… is this a date?"

"Baka!" Sakura shouted, hitting him upside the head, "Of course not! Kakashi-sensei would've wanted me to show it to you anyway…"

"Huh? What are you talking about Sakura-chan? What's this thing you're talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow me okay?" Sakura sighed, leading the boy out the clearing.

Naruto followed the girl quietly, his hands cocked back behind his head as he looked at her back curiously.

'_Man…'_ he thought, _'I wonder what Sakura-chan wants to show me? Maybe it's a new kind of Ramen?'_

"Hey Sakura-chan… how far is this thing?" Naruto whined, "We've been walking for a while now…"

"Naruto… you really inspired Inari you know…" Sakura murmured, slowing her pace so she was beside the boy.

"Huh?" he asked, "Well, yeah I guess. I mean, everything worked out in the end huh?"

Sakura smiled slightly, "Yeah… thanks to Inari uniting the village, things for Wave should be looking up pretty soon."

Naruto grinned, "Hehe, I knew he had it in him!"

"No… you're wrong Naruto…" Sakura continued, "if you hadn't inspired him… none of this would've been possible."

Naruto looked at the girl curiously, "Huh? What're you saying Sakura-chan? You're acting pretty weird…"

"It's thanks to you that Wave's finally free… not only did you give them strength, but you even took out Gato… you've gotten strong Naruto… not like the Dead-last I remember from the academy…"

She stopped, standing in front of the bridge as she turned to Naruto with a bright smile.

"I guess what I'm saying is, congratulations, Naruto."

Naruto stared at the girl in confusion, "Huh… Sakura-chan, what're you-" he paused, staring past her at the completed bridge. The damage from the battle two weeks prior had been fixed, and in front of the bridge stood a tall sign, with the words 'The Great Naruto Bridge' engraved upon it.

"N-No way…" Naruto gasped, staring at the words in shock. "T-This is…"

"Tazuna decided on the name," Sakura smiled at him, "What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

"S-Sakura-chan this is…" his eyes lit up in flames, "SUGOI! This is amazing, Dattebayo!"

Sakura giggled at his antics, "I'm glad you like it, Naruto."

The boy grinned foxily as he stared at the bridge. Finally, some recognition. Proof that he was making his way up in the world.

"Heh, the dobe gets a bridge named after him and he's all smiles…" Sasuke mused, approaching the pair with Kakashi silently trailing behind him.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto roared, "What'd you say?"

"Hmph, dobe. Don't think this changes anything. You're still a loser in my book." Sasuke joked.

"Why you-!"

"Hai, hai, that's enough." Kakashi intervened, "No need to get so worked up now eh?"

He set Zabuza's sword down before the blonde, "By the way Naruto, I think you dropped this."

"This is…"

"Kubikiribocho, Zabuza's sword." Kakashi nodded, "One of the Seven Swords of the Mist. Seems like it took a liking to you. Practically had to drag it here myself."

Naruto frowned as he took the hilt of the blade. This was Zabuza's weapon… a tool that the Demon of the Mist used… just like Haku…

"Zabuza's weapon… why would you give this to me?" he asked Kakashi slowly.

The Jounin chuckled sheepishly, "Well… it wouldn't seem right leaving such a weapon lying around, and you seemed so used to it when you killed Gato…"

His hands clenched around the hilt, "I get it… it's just another tool for me to use… right?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, watching as Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I see…" Naruto frowned, "then with this sword… I'll change the way people see ninja!"

His team blinked in confusion at his declaration.

"They see us only as tools…" he explained, the sword falling by his side, "but we have emotions too! Zabuza… Zabuza didn't deserve to have someone like Haku… he deserved better… so with this sword, I'll take on Zabuza's sins... even if he's already dead… I'll prove to him that there's more to being a ninja than just being a tool!"

Kakashi nodded his head slowly, "I see…"

'_Naruto…'_ Sakura thought. Had Zabuza really affected the boy that much? She looked at his determined figure. He was almost… _cool._

She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was Naruto she was thinking about! She couldn't be falling for him!

Still…

She glanced at him once more. Get rid of that orange clothing and maybe… just _maybe_… she would give him a chance.

**"CHA!"** her darker thoughts emerged from the depths of her mind, **"He'd be hotter than Sasuke SHANNARO!"**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, "Let's go!"

Sakura blinked, coming back to her senses as she stared at her team from afar.

"R-Right!" she nodded, rushing to join them as they set out back to Konoha.

One thing was certain… things were changing. For better or worse, she didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter! <strong>

**I wasn't too sure about the scene with Naruto dealing with Gato's death. I tried twisting his logic around to make him see the better parts of the killing, rather than resort to some two or three chapter long depression as I've seen in some other fics. As for the Kubikiribocho taking a 'liking' to Naruto, I thought that if Kisame's sword Samehada could 'like' certain people, why not the others swords as well? Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	5. Tenten

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**Tenten**

* * *

><p>"I nominate Team 7 for the Chunin Exams."<p>

Kakashi's words rang through the Hokage's Office, shocking everyone in the room.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka shouted, "W-What are you doing? Your team's nowhere near ready for that kind of pressure!"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, turning his head from the orange book in his hand.

"YOSH!" a green-clad Jounin gave the rooms his signature 'nice guy' smile, "It'd be rude of me to deny my Genin the chance to compete with my eternal rival's own! I, Maito Gai, nominate my team for the Chunin Exams as well!"

"Tch," a bearded man removed the smoke from his mouth, "Now you've gone and done it… I guess I'll nominate my team as well."

"A-Asuma!" Iruka shouted, "You as well?"

"Not just him, I nominate my team as well." A red-eyed beauty spoke up from beside the man, "It would be a good learning experience."

"…Learning experie-" Iruka muttered, "THEY'RE ROOKIES! You'll get them all killed!"

"I know you care for your old students Iruka, Naruto in particular," Kakashi said politely, "but the second they became Genin they became soldiers. You have to let them grow up sometime."

"Why you-!"

"Enough Iruka," Sarutobi sighed, "Kakashi is right. But if you're so worried about them, why not test them? Think of it as a preliminary of sorts to the real Chunin Exam."

"A preliminary to the preliminaries…?" Iruka asked, staring at the old Kage.

He nodded, "Indeed. Just don't push them too far, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Iruka bowed, immediately leaving the room to begin his tests.

The rest of the Jounin followed suit, though Kakashi stayed behind.

"Do you truly believe they are ready Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked the man, merely curious.

"Well, Sakura may need some work… but they should be able to handle it."

"Sakura?" Sarutobi asked, "No complaints about Naruto?"

The masked Jounin scratched the back of his head, "Actually… Naruto's probably the one who's grown the most… Did you read my report?"

"I have…" Sarutobi mused, leaning back as he took on a grim expression, "You say he spoke of Madara Uchiha?"

"Hai," Kakashi nodded, "I believe his words were, 'Yeah! I met this guy named Madara! He's in my head! And he gave me a Kekkei Genkai!'"

"Hmm… Naruto with the Sharingan… and you've seen it for yourself?" Sarutobi asked.

"I didn't believe it the first time, but yes, I verified its existence." Kakashi gestured to his own eye, "he already has two tomoe in each…"

"Have you spoken to Sasuke?"

"I wanted to have Naruto… examined before making any sudden moves." Kakashi frowned.

"I see… Very well, we shall have Inoichi examine him this week. Dismissed."

Kakashi nodded, turning to leave out the door.

"Oh, one more thing!" Sarutobi called after him.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"With everything going on, it might be a good idea to tell your team everything."

"Everything?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi… _everything_."

The man frowned behind his mask.

"I'll think about it…" he closed the door on his way out.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi mused, pinching his brow in frustration, "Why must everything with you be so complicated?"

-HY-

The blonde swung Kubikiri vibrantly as he cut through another Kage Bunshin. During the first week back in the village, Madara had contacted him in his sleep, and began explaining many things that Naruto had previously been denied during his academy years.

One of the few things the elder Uchiha had explained was the true use of the Kage Bunshin, that is, the fact that everything they learned was transferred back to the original body. Naruto didn't know how he didn't pick up on _that_ particular fact. Hell, Kage Bunshin was practically the only technique he had until he had met the Uchiha living within him!

He skidded away from his identical sparring partners, Kubikiri digging deep into the ground before him. Removing his hands from its hilt for a brief moment, he ran through several quick seals.

"Katon:" he and one of his clones called out simultaneously, mirroring each other perfectly, "Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Twin fireballs erupted in the middle of the training ground; covering the area with debris as the two Naruto grabbed their blades and returned to their battle.

The sound of clashing steel erupted amongst the grounds, and the two Narutos glared at each other, their Sharingan eyes glaring into each other as their swords pressed against each other tightly.

The original Naruto scowled as his surroundings suddenly began to swirl vibrantly, a clear sign that he was falling under a genjutsu.

"I don't think so!" he shouted at his copy, falling back and forming the ram seal, "KAI!"

As the area around him came back into view, several of his clones appeared above him with their blades raised high.

Narrowing his eyes tightly, the boy swung, colliding with their blades as their weight dug him further into the ground.

"S-Shit!" he called out, his eyes widening in shock as another of his clones appeared behind him, charging him with a raised Kubikiri.

He quickly Kawarimi'd with a broken log post, watching as it was torn to irreparable shreds.

"Man… that was close…" he sweat-dropped, "I nearly forgot these clones are going for the kill…"

The clones turned to face him angrily as they charged him once more.

"Here we go!" Naruto cried, his blade shining in the sunlight, catching the attention of a bun-haired girl passing through.

'_That sword… that gleam… that curve…'_ the girl thought as she walked by slowly, pausing to get a better look, _'could it be?'_

Naruto's fight was interrupted as the girl suddenly rushed into the field, distracting him from holding off two of his clones.

"W-What are you doing?" he cried out, "It's dangerous!"

Two of his clones tried to veer off course from the girl, their blades already in mid-swing.

She merely leapt over them, a pair of scrolls spiraling around her as an assortment of weapons skewered the surrounding clones.

"W-Whoa…" the real Naruto sweat-dropped as he watched the ensuing chaos. The majority of his clones had perished in the attack, and the girl stood before him oogling Kubikiri in awe as if nothing it had never happened.

"T-This sword!" she gasped, "I-Is it what I think it is?"

"Uh…" Naruto didn't know what to say. Who was this strange girl standing before him?

"It is!" she exclaimed, snatching it from Naruto's confused weapon and holding the hilt like a true swordsman, "This is really Kubikiribocho! One of the Seven Blades of the Mist!"

She turned to him with a confused yet awe-filled face, "Where did you, no, _how_ did you get this? Last time I checked it was still in the hands of Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist!"

At Zabuza's name Naruto scowled, snatching the weapon back quickly before the girl could annoy him further.

"I took it from him," Naruto pouted, turning his head away from the girl as he slid Kubikiri into its holster on the back of his waist.

"Sugoi…" the girl looked at him in astonishment, "To have one of the Seven Blades… do you know how to use it? Legend says each of the Swords has some sort of ability! Like Samehada's Chakra Eating! And Hiramekarei's Shape-Shifting!"

Naruto didn't recognize either of those words. Scratching his head to show his confusion, he turned back to the girl.

"Uh… who are you again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, how rude of me!" the girl smiled at him, "I'm Tenten, and you are?"

Naruto grinned, "Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!"

"I see, I see." Tenten nodded, "Well Naruto, that sword there is quite the catch… How much do you want for it?"

Naruto frowned, "Not for sale!"

"W-What? Surely you must have a price!"

"No way! This Kubikawari is important! It reminds me of an oath I made! I'm not handing it over for a thousand ramen bowls!"

'_Ramen…?'_ Tenten paused, _'What's this guy talking about?'_ she shook her head, "Never mind that! I bet you don't even know how to swing the thing properly!"

"I do too!" Naruto retorted, glaring at the girl angrily.

"Is that so?" Tenten huffed, "Prove it. Right here, right now. Me vs. you!"

"Oi, Oi… is this really okay? I mean, it's a pretty big sword…"

"Don't worry about me," Tenten mused, grabbing one of her fallen blades, "In the hands of an amateur like you even the great Kubikiribocho will fall to skill and expertise."

She got in a ready position, her blade shining as Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm not an amateur!" he yelled back, drawing Kubikiri and swinging it towards the girl. Tenten parried the blow, her own blade skidding across the zanbato as she smirked at Naruto.

"Told you…" she giggled, watching as Naruto stumbled away from her.

The blonde swiveled around, irritation present on his face as he rushed Tenten once more.

The sounds of battle once more echoed through the training ground, and Naruto soon found himself being pushed back by the girl.

-HY-

Madara smirked softly as he watched the boy fight. It may not be the best of circumstances, but he was growing tired of watching the boy fool around with the blade.

'_Let's have him use the Sharingan… at least then he'll actually learn something…'_ the Uchiha smirked, pushing his chakra forward to forge the connection. He had yet to actually teach the boy how to activate it.

"**Little runt…"** Kyuubi growled behind him. Madara ignored him.

'_Now then Naruto… let's see how you do…'_

-HY-

The blonde cursed as Tenten's swing sent him spiraling to the ground. She was a lot stronger than she looked…

"Ready to give up?" she asked, smiling down at the boy who had underestimated her, "I won't hold it against you."

"No way!" Naruto shouted, leaping back to his feet as his eyes swirled red, "I'll never give up!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes as she swung once more, "Stupid blondes… never knowing when to…" their blades collided once more, "quit!"

Naruto scowled as he withstood the girl's assault. Damn if she wasn't powerful! He frowned as the girl suddenly rushed around him, coming in for the finishing blow.

"Tch!" he growled, swinging his blade in an upward motion, interrupting the girl's rush.

Tenten flipped backward, Kubikiri's tip just barely missing her chin.

"Not bad… for an amateur…" she decided, sending a small smile to the boy, "Still… not good enough!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the girl leapt at him, he blade tilted for a killing blow. Rolling out the way at the last second, he tumbled through the dirt, coming to a stop several meters away from the girl.

He panted heavily. There was no way he was going to lose to this girl! He adjusted his grip on the zanbato, rushing forward swiftly as his Sharingan eyes met her own.

She paused in her step, _'What is that?'_ she thought, staring into the two-tomoe eyes of Naruto as he blazed towards her. She shrugged it off as he swung his blade towards her horizontally. She didn't have time to start daydreaming.

She winced as Naruto's blow threw her back slightly, cracking the blade in her hands.

'_What the-? His swings are getting heavier than before!'_ she thought, sparing a glance to the blonde as she grabbed another sword from the ground, _'What's going on here…?'_

She didn't have time to think as Naruto appeared above her, swinging his blade down in an arc as he grinned triumphantly.

"YEAH!" he shouted, slamming into the ground as Tenten dodged to the left immediately. "Darn I missed…" he mused, frowning at the girl once more.

Tenten paused. He wasn't fighting like he used to. Sure his flaws were still there but… was it possible he was learning _as_ he fought? It wouldn't be the first time. Her grandfather had taught her the same way after all. Still, if that were the case…

She grinned, falling into a ready stance as she tightened the grip on her blade.

"You're getting better…" she smiled, watching as Naruto panted softly, "but you're still no match for me."

"I'll beat you, Dattebayo!" Naruto growled, charging forward for a final attack.

Tenten too charged forward. Everything was going on the line with this final clash.

Their blades clashed in the center of the field, sparks flying as they blocked and parried each other's swings.

Madara grinned. The boy was already starting to show promise.

Both Genin grit their teeth as their bodies strained under the pressure. Tenten ducked, letting Kubikiri flying over her head as she spun on her heel, driving her blade towards Naruto's torso. He fell back, seeing the attack prematurely with his superior eyesight. Slamming his blade to the ground, he pinned Tenten's weapon within Kubikiri's hole, pinning them both in a way so that their swords were at each other's necks.

Naruto sweat-dropped. _'C-Close!'_

Tenten stared at the boy for a moment and sighed, removing her blade and letting it fall to her side, "I guess I was wrong, it looks like you _can_ use that sword…"

"Hehe," Naruto rubbed his nose victoriously, "Told you!"

Tenten closed her eyes in thought, _'This guy… he learned how to deflect my movements in the short time I was fighting him… either he's a Genius, or extremely lucky…'_

Naruto grinned foxily as he placed Kubikiri back in its holster.

"Still, I thought you had me a few times there Tenten-chan!"

The girl blushed at the suffix, "B-Baka! Who said you could call me that?"

"Hehe," Naruto tilted his head, smiling all the while, "So, you don't want to be friends?"

"A-Ah…" Tenten frowned. That wasn't what she meant at all! "N-No, what I meant was…"

"Hehehehe…" Naruto snickered, "You should see the look on your face."

Tenten blinked. Naruto was laughing at her.

"Why you-! I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Moments later, Naruto had a small lump on the side of his head.

"Say, Tenten-chan…" Naruto mused, sitting cross-legged across from the girl, "You're pretty skilled with those weapons… did you have someone teach you?"

Tenten nodded, "My grandfather… he taught me everything he knew, from swords to daggers, spears to fans, you name it. He could teach just about anything."

"Sugoi…" Naruto listened, "Hey, hey! Do you think he can teach me? I mean, if he taught you then he must be pretty amazing right?"

"Sorry Naruto…" Tenten smiled sadly, "But I don't think he'll be teaching anyone anything anymore…"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"He's… dead Naruto. He passed away a few years ago…"

"Oh…" Naruto frowned. Well that was a mood-killer.

Think Naruto think! There must be something you could say to get the conversation going again!

Seconds passed… a minute passed…

Awkward...

"Tenten!" an energetic voice called from afar.

The bun-haired girl turned her head to see a bushy-browed boy running towards him.

"Lee?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto stared meekly at the boy's brow.

'_Bushy…'_ the eyebrows seemed to twitch, _'brows…'_

"Tenten!" the boy shouted energetically, "Gai-sensei has called us together for a meeting! He wants to meet the three of us at the 'usual place'!"

Tenten nodded; rising to her feet, "I see…" she turned to Naruto, "Looks like I have to go Naruto-kun, but don't worry, I'll be back so we can spar again sometime!"

Naruto smiled at her, "Okay Tenten-chan!"

Lee stared at the boy for a moment before following his teammate out the ground.

"Man…" Naruto sighed, falling on his back, "those things can't be natural..."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen next? With the Chunin Exams around the corner and a mental exam on Naruto something's gotta give! And what about Sasuke? Where will he fit into the equation? Keep reading to find out! And don't forget…<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Revelations

**And here we go! The next chapter of the Madara's Blessing Challenge! What secrets will be uncovered during Naruto's mental exam? Will Sasuke accept second best? Will Team 7 lay bare the secrets they carry? Find out, **_**this**_** time, on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!**

**Revelations**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Iruka-sensei, it couldn't have been <em>that<em> bad!" Naruto whined, slurping his ramen tastily as he stared at his former teacher.

Iruka glared at the boy angrily. "Naruto… you nearly chopped my arm off!"

"Hey!" the boy huffed, "It's your fault for kidnapping Konohamaru…" he muttered to himself. Not that he'd ever say it to Iruka's face. He cared about the man too much.

"There, there Naruto-kun," Ayame, the ramen girl, smiled cheerfully, "At least you passed your exam right?"

The boy grinned at her brightly, "Hehe, yeah! I totally kicked Iruka-sensei's ass! You should've been there, Dattebayo!"

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku smiled as he set another bowl down in front of the boy, "Is that so? Well, I'm sure I'll hear the story later. Right Iruka?"

The dolphin-faced Chunin shivered. He had nearly forgotten he'd be back there later with someone he'd rather not know.

"Hmm? Iruka-sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked, sensing the man's displeasure.

"Ah…" Iruka smiled down at the boy, "Don't mind me, I'm fine Naruto. But…" he gripped his wounded arm softly, "You've really grown!"

Naruto snickered, "Yeah! Just you watch Iruka-sensei! I'll beat everyone at the Exams and make Chunin in no time!"

"Is that so? Well I hope you don't leave us too soon."

"Ah!" Naruto looked behind him happily, "Kaka-sensei!"

"Yo!" the Jounin greeted, "So Iruka, how did it go?"

"Looks like you were right…" Iruka sighed in defeat, "They _are_ ready… Naruto here nearly gave me a heart attack when he came at me with that sword of his… What have you been teaching him Kakashi?"

"Just a few things here and there…" Kakashi shrugged, _'But I haven't taught him anything about swords… maybe Gemma…?'_

"Naruto," he called out, cutting the boy from his meal, "We have a meeting with the Hokage."

"Huh? With Jiji?" Naruto asked, quickly slurping down the rest of his miso ramen, "Hang on Kakashi-sensei, let me just finish my-"

He paused, finishing off the broth in the bowl with a loud slurp.

Setting the bowl back onto the counter, he turned to Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, do you think you can pay this time?"

"Yea, yea, I got it Naruto," the man chuckled, "Just try not to annoy Hokage-sama _too_ much alright?"

"Hehe…"

-HY-

"Madara Uchiha you say?" a tall blonde asked Sarutobi, his face scrunched into one of disbelief.

"Inoichi, you understand do you not? If the Kyuubi has indeed begun influencing young Naruto…"

The blonde nodded, "I understand Hokage-sama. So you wish for me to verify his statements as fact?"

"Please," Sarutobi sighed, "Do us all a favor and put an end to this… The Council's breathing down my neck enough as it is."

"Very well…" Inoichi nodded.

-HY-

"Hey, dobe, what kept you?"

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto roared, leaping out at the supposed 'last' Uchiha.

"Stop fighting you two," Kakashi sighed, grabbing Naruto's collar to put an end to things before they began.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, "why'd you call us here? I thought we weren't having a training session today?"

"Hmm? Is it too much for me to ask out my cute little Genin?"

Naruto and Sakura blanched at that.

"Oi, Oi, Kakashi-sensei… that's not cool…" he murmured, taking a step away from the Jounin.

"Hm?"

"Our sensei's a pervert…" Sakura bemoaned, sulking away in the corner.

Kakashi's eye widened in realization, "No! Not like that!"

"Uh huh… whatever you say sensei…"

He sighed, "Look… let's just go to the Hokage's Office okay?"

He watched as his three Genin walked several meters in front of him. Hell, even Sasuke was joining in.

'_Oi… oi… I may be a pervert… but I'm __**not**__ a pedophile.'_

"So Naruto," Sakura asked, "Have you gotten in any training with that sword of yours?"

Naruto turned to stare at his crush cheerfully, "Yeah! I even got to spar with some girl… what was her name again… Ah! Tenten-chan!"

'_Girl?'_ Sakura thought in a panic, _'N-Naruto's been seeing another woman?'_

'**CHA! We won't let that bitch take him away from us!'**

"Tenten…-chan?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded his head eagerly, "She had a whole bunch of swords and everything! And she was really strong too!"

Sakura trembled. Was it possible she already missed her chance?

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked, "I bet you were just too weak."

"Teme…" Naruto growled, "It wasn't like that at all!"

"Hai, hai…" Kakashi frowned. Those two couldn't get along for a second. He briefly wondered if it was really such a good idea having all secrets laid bare…

"We're here to see the Hokage," he told the receptionist.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun," she smiled up at him, "Go on in. He's been waiting for you for a while now."

Ensuring his mask was firm over his face, Kakashi nodded, leading his team inside the Office.

"Kakashi… late as usual eh?" Sarutobi mused, his narrow eyes glaring into the Copy-Nin's figure.

"Jiji!" Naruto called out, much to the chagrin of everyone else in the room.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed, restraining herself from hitting him, "he's the Hokage! Show him some respect."

"No, no, it's fine…" Sarutobi chuckled, "How have you been Naruto?"

"Great Jiji!" Naruto told him, "I've gotten really strong too! I even beat Iruka-sensei!"

"I see, I see… but it looks like we'll have to cut the reunion a bit short. Naruto, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Huh? Who's that Jiji?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hello Naruto," Inoichi said politely.

"This is Inoichi Naruto, he'll be taking a look at you." Sarutobi explained.

"Huh? Yamanaka-san?" Sakura asked curiously, "Why are you here?"

"Ah if it isn't cute little Sakura-chan!" Inoichi chuckled, "It's been so long since I last saw you, you should really come over more!"

Sakura blushed. He had met the man back when she and Ino were still friends, but after their 'fall out' over Sasuke, she had stopped going to their house.

"H-Hai…"

"Huh? Sakura-chan you know this guy?"

"This is Ino's father," Sakura explained, biting back the 'pig' comment she had gotten accustomed to adding to her former friend's name, "He's the current head of the Yamanaka Clan."

"Huh? This guy is Ino's father?" Naruto asked, "So he can use those weird mind technique thingies too?"

Inoichi chuckled, "Yes, Naruto. It was eye who taught them to Ino-chan after all."

"Wait…" Sasuke interrupted, "You said he'd be taking a look at Naruto. Why?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto, is it alright to tell them?"

"W-Wait a second…" Naruto asked fearfully, "this doesn't have something to do with… _that_ does it?"

Sakura frowned in confusion. What could have been so important that it made _Naruto_ of all people look like a frightened child?

"I'm afraid it does." Sarutobi told him morbidly, "But do you not believe it would be beneficial to tell your teammates about your tenant?"

"Tenant?" Sakura asked.

"B-But Jiji…" Naruto whined, "They'll hate me…"

"Do you truly think so little of your teammates?" Sarutobi asked, "Would you not give them the benefit of the doubt?"

"It's alright Naruto," Sakura comforted him, "I won't hate you, no matter what it is."

"You say that now…" Naruto said fearfully, casting his eyes from the girl, "But if you knew…" he gripped his stomach tightly, "If you knew what when inside me…"

"Stop dancing around the issue dobe," Sasuke said boringly. Truthfully, he was starting to get curious as well.

"It's alright Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "Go ahead, tell them."

There was a moment of silence. And for a moment, everyone thought he wasn't going to say anything. Then, he spoke.

His words were barely audible, but everyone was able to hear him.

"The… Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside me…" he whispered quietly.

"What…?" Sakura asked slowly. She had heard, but she didn't believe it.

"I said I carry Kyuubi…" he said, louder this time.

"No way..." Sasuke, of all people, said in a shocked voice, "But Yondaime…"

"…could not completely defeat the beast," Sarutobi took over, "The Kyuubi is nothing more than a mass of chakra. Even if destroyed, it would merely reform later. No, the only way he could truly overcome the beast was to seal it."

"But… why Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Why him… of all people?"

Kakashi closed his eye. Truthfully, if anybody had paid even a bit of attention to the child it was obvious. But of course, who would pay attention to the 'Kyuubi' brat.

"No one knows," Sarutobi lied, his face completely blank as he spoke.

"T-Then… all those looks the villagers give him…" Sakura said fearfully.

"Hai, they see him as the fox itself, rather than its container."

"But that's wrong!" Sakura shouted out, shocking Naruto and everyone else in the room, "One of the first things they taught us in the academy was how to seal basic items! Just because a kunai is in a scroll doesn't mean the scroll becomes a kunai!"

"I wish other people saw it that way…" Sarutobi sighed, "…but unfortunately, the villagers are driven by fear. They fear that which they cannot understand, and Naruto is the one to pay the price."

Sasuke frowned. So Naruto carried the Kyuubi… but did it really change anything? He was still a loser, same as always. A little nine-tailed furry inside his gut wasn't going to change that.

"Dobe…" Sasuke whispered, "…only you would get worked up about this."

Sarutobi smiled, based on the way things were going it looked like everything would be fine after all.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, giving the boy a tight hug.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he asked in confusion, taking a step back from the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I always thought they hated you because of your stupid pranks!"

"I-It's alright Sakura-chan… r-really!"

She nodded, slowly releasing the boy from her grip.

"Now that that's over…" Sarutobi sighed, "Inoichi, if you would?"

"Wait, what are you going to do with Naruto?" Sakura asked protectively.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Inoichi smiled, "I'm just taking a look inside his mind. Hokage-sama wants me to see if everything's all right in there."

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto gasped, "I'm perfectly fine Jiji!"

"It's just a precaution Naruto," the man explained, "It's…" he tried to think of an excuse, "something that all Hokage candidates have to go through!"

Naruto's eyes shined, "R-Really? SUGOI! I knew I was awesome! Okay, let's do this thing!"

Inoichi sighed at the boy's naivety, forming the bird seal as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Here we go, you're gonna feel a bit of a… shock, okay Naruto? Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes glazed over for a brief moment as Inoichi's mind entered his own.

The Yamanaka head frowned as he looked at the sewer he suddenly found himself standing in. "Well this is certainly different."

"I've told the boy many times to clean his filthy memories… but he has yet to listen," Madara told Inoichi as he walked into view, "Hello Yamanaka-san, I believe you've been sent to see me?"

Inoichi paled. It was true. Madara Uchiha was inside the fox child.

"H-How is this possible? You should be dead!"

"I am an Uchiha," Madara stated as if it was obvious, "Anything is possible… even the Shinigami himself cannot hold me."

Inoichi frowned, "Why are you here?"

"To have my revenge."

"Revenge? You've come for Itachi?"

Madara snorted indecently, something few would ever see, "As if I care about the destruction of my old clan… no… my interests are much more…" his eyes flashed, _'Personal…'_

"What?" Inoichi asked, sweat dripping from his brow as Madara reappeared next to him.

"I come to hunt the one who dared use my name during the Kyuubi attack. The masked one, who hid amongst the fox as Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to save this mundane village…"

"Masked one…?" Inoichi asked, "But I thought the Kyuubi attack was a natural disaster?"

"Hmph," Madara turned from the man, "you thought wrong. The Kyuubi was safely sealed within my host's mother during his birth. It was Tobi who forced the beast from the seal, Tobi who used it to attack the village, though I am sure my pet would have attacked on its own in time…"

"**Madara…"** the Kyuubi's voice growled from the darkness beyond the cage, **"Why do you keep inviting people to my domain?"**

"K-Kyuubi?" Inoichi gasped as he stared into the beast's eyes.

"Do not be frightened Yamanaka." Madara spoke, "he holds no power here. He is but a dog without his chew toy, ignore him and he will leave soon enough."

"**SILENCE! I will rend your flesh from your bones! Tear you limb from limb!"**

"I welcome you to try…" Madara spoke, turning his Mangekyou on the beast, "or did you forget what happened the last time you and I fought?"

The Kyuubi snarled, remembering the battle that had caused him to become but a meager summon for the 'great' Uchiha.

"**Madara… you…"**

"As I thought," Madara murmured, turning back to the man, "I have yet to gain any prominent information on the man using my identity, but I can tell you he wore spiral-shaped mask. Since he could also control my pet it is also highly likely that he has the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Mangekyou…?"

"Kakashi will know of what I speak." Madara mused, "Go now, and tell Sarutobi what you have learned."

Inoichi suddenly felt himself being removed from the boy's body, his spirit colliding once more with his own as his face paled dramatically.

"Well Inoichi?" Sarutobi asked, "What did you find?"

"H-Hokage-sama…" Inoichi muttered, "Madara Uchiha is indeed within the child."

Sasuke's eyes widened. What the hell?

Kakashi closed his eye in thought.

Sakura just glanced around in confusion.

"Madara… Uchiha…" Sasuke murmured, swirling about to stare at Naruto, only to have a pair of two-tomoe Sharingan stare back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like things are heating up! Sasuke just found out that Naruto has the Sharingan! What's he gonna do? Will he accept the fact that two members of the team have Sharingan, despite not being Uchiha? Looks like things are about to get hairy... next time on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!<strong>

**Review!**


	7. Sharingan

**The revelation continues… What will Sasuke do now that he realizes Naruto too carries his clan's Kekkei Genkai? Will it prove to be a motivator? Or will it drive him further into despair? Find out, **_**this**_** time, on Madara's Blessing!**

**Sharingan**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared into Naruto's two-tomoe Sharingan. There was no way in hell he was seeing things properly. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he stared at the blonde once more.<p>

"You have Sharingan." It was a simple statement, but everyone could hear the cold Uchiha voice making its way through the room. "Explain. Now."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Well uh…"

"Tell me Naruto, why you, a no-name Uzumaki, is carrying one of the greatest Kekkei Genkai of all time? Why do you, the dobe, dead-last of the academy, and overall failure have eyes that belong to _my _clan?"

"Sasuke-kun calm down I'm sure he can-" Sakura took a step towards him.

"_Stay out of this Sakura!"_ Sasuke roared, halting the girl with his cold tone, _"This has nothing to do with you! Just stay out the way like the useless kunoichi you are!"_

Sakura stopped. Sasuke had never spoken to her like that before. No, that wasn't it… was this how he always thought of her. She thought back to all her encounters with the Uchiha. She had constantly asked him on dates, only to be rejected each time. There was even their last day at the academy when he called her annoying… She briefly related herself to Naruto. Was this how he felt every time she rejected him? It felt so cold…

"Oi!" Naruto shot back, "Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that teme!"

"Na-ru-to!" the Uchiha scowled, taking a step closer to the blonde, "You still haven't answered my question! Why do you have the Sharingan?"

"Madara-jiji gave it to me teme!" Naruto shot back, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because!" Sasuke roared, activating his own Sharingan, "This is a Kekkei Genkai of the _Uchiha_ Clan! Outsiders like you shouldn't have it!"

"Does that include me Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward and revealing his own eye.

Sakura blanched. Was he _trying_ to upset Sasuke more?

"Especially you!" Sasuke swirled on his heel, "The way that eye looks… that scar! It's obvious you had it traded out! Tell me, why, why are there so many Sharingan running around? What is this? Give everyone a free Sharingan day? Tell me! Tell me how you have it!"

Kakashi sighed. "It was a gift… from my dead teammate."

Sasuke paused, "What…?"

"His name was Obito… he was a lot like you… Naruto."

The blonde blinked in surprise, "H-He was…?"

"Hmph, back then I was almost exactly like Sasuke… a prodigy. Compared to me Obito was always screwing up… not to mention he had a habit of being late…"

'_So that's where he gets it from…'_ Sakura and Naruto thought, Sasuke was still fuming about Sharingan outsiders to worry about it.

"One day we had a mission. It was my first mission as a Jounin, and I was determined to not have any mistakes. Of course, Obito came two hours late." Kakashi closed his eye, thinking back to that fateful day.

"Somewhere along the mission one of our teammates was captured. Obito wanted to go back and save her, but I was defiant, wanting to go ahead and finish the mission."

"But you're always so focused on teamwork!" Sakura cried out. This Kakashi didn't sound anything like the ones she knew.

"Heh, I guess you can say that's Obito's fault." Kakashi mused, "He beat some sense into me, and we ended up going back to save her…"

'_Sounds like something I'd do to Sasuke-teme!'_ Naruto nodded in approval.

"That's when everything went to hell. I used a jutsu my teacher had forbidden, and I lost an eye for it. We got caught in a cave, and though we managed to rescue our teammate, Obito ended up with a fatal wound…"

'_More like crushed under rocks…_' he thought to himself, "Anyway, as he was dying, he told me to take his Sharingan… 'Think of it as your Jounin Present' he said to me. That teme… never even got to tell Rin he loved her…." Kakashi finished quietly.

"His sacrifice was the sole reason for our success in the mission… and it's also… the only reason why I can use Raikiri today."

"Whoa…" Naruto gasped, listening the story.

Sasuke was quiet. It seemed as though Kakashi's story had calmed him a little. He closed his eyes in thought.

"Naruto…" he murmured once more.

"Y-Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto sweat-dropped. Was he going to yell again?

"You said Madara-jiji… what did you mean by that?"

"Oh…" Naruto frowned in thought, "Well… I'm not sure how to explain it but… you know how the Kyuubi's in me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I guess you could say he's not the only thing in there."

"Madara Uchiha?" Sasuke confirmed, pointing at the boy's stomach.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! He looks really old too! Which is why I call him Madara-jiji!"

"I see… and he's the one who gave you the Sharingan?"

The blonde grinned, "Yep! He said he wanted me to use it to kill some guy… Tobi…?"

Sakura looked up, "That reminds me, didn't you say something about wanting to kill someone Sasuke? Is it maybe this Tobi character Naruto's talking about?"

"No…" Sasuke frowned, looking away from her, "The one I want to kill is… my brother… Itachi Uchiha."

"But I thought your family was dead!" Sakura asked.

"They are… _he's_ the one who killed them." Sasuke growled out angrily.

"Oh…" the rosette frowned, "I'm sorry… it's just…"

"It's fine." Sasuke cut her off, "Let it go." He turned back to Naruto, "Madara is inside you… does he know the secrets of the Sharingan?"

"Well, I guess… he keeps bragging about some Eternal thing he has…"

"I see… then… if it's not too much trouble…"

"H-Huh?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. It was obvious that whatever he was saying was taking a lot of effort.

"Can you… h-help… me…?"

Madara narrowed his eyes, looking at the young Uchiha through Naruto's eyes. Doing something he rarely found need to do, he contacted Naruto directly.

'_Tell him to meet us at our training ground at dawn… he will not be late.'_

Naruto blinked, that was definitely Madara's voice but where was it coming from…

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled.

"Oh right!" he blinked at the boy, "Yeah, I'll help you!" he grinned.

Sakura blanched. She was sure that he was going to lord it over Sasuke or something.

'_I guess even Naruto knows how to be serious sometimes…'_ she smiled lightly, _'He really has changed…'_

"Great…" Kakashi clapped his hands together, "Now that we're truly a team, here's these forms for the Chunin Exams. Fill them out if you want to participate." He made to leave.

"Kakashi…" Sarutobi frowned, "Explain it properly."

"Fine, fine…" the Jounin sighed, In about a week there's going to be an Exam where you will have an opportunity… to become a Chunin." He paused for effect, "Of course, if any of you decide not to join… none of you will be able to participate."

The trio's eyes widened as they stared at each other.

"So, what will you do?"

"Heh, of course I'm in!" Naruto grinned, "Anything to become Hokage!"

Sasuke smirked, "This Chunin Exam should have strong opponents… I'll do it."

"I-If these two are going then so am I!" Sakura shouted, working up her own courage.

"I see… a true team eh?" Kakashi smiled, "Alright then, fill out those forms and bring them to the academy building next Wednesday. Now, if you don't mind, I have a few things to do. Ja ne."

He disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Hey hey, let's go to Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"…fine…dobe." Sasuke said weakly.

Sakura smiled. It would be the first time they'd really eat as a team without Kakashi-sensei. "I'll come too Naruto!"

"You will?" Naruto's eyes shined, "SUGOI! All of us? This is gonna be awesome!"

"Don't get the wrong idea dobe," Sasuke coughed, "I'm just going to get a better idea about Madara is all…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked at the boy, "heh, it's fine." He grinned.

They made their way out the office, leaving a smiling Sarutobi and a confused Inoichi.

'_Have I been forgotten?'_ he thought meekly, leaving the room quietly after the trio.

"Naruto… you've finally found people who accept you…" Sarutobi smiled softly.

-HY-

"Put him down Kankuro, we don't want to start trouble." A blonde-haired kunoichi sighed as she faced her war paint-wearing brother.

"Hang on Temari," the cat suit boy smirked, "Let me just teach him a quick lesson about annoying people."

"Put Konohamaru down you jerk!" a small young girl shouted, "He didn't do anything to you!"

A glasses-wearing boy sniffed, "Yeah! P-Put him down!"

"Hmph, runts…" Kankuro narrowed his eyes in disgust, "Get off me!"

Temari giggled at the boy's predicament, "What's the matter Kankuro? Can't handle a few brats? And you call yourself a Suna Shinobi."

"I'll show you!" Kankuro growled, "Urk! Stop that!" he yelled once more as Konohamaru began flailing his arms and legs.

"AGH! Someone help me!" the boy cried.

Naruto's ears pricked at the sound as his team walked past the alley.

"Huh… Konohamaru?" he murmured to himself, turning to look at the situation.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked, turning around with Sasuke to look at him strangely.

"Hey what do you think you're doing asshole!" he shouted at the boy, pointing at him angrily, "Put Konohamaru down right now!"

"Huh?" Kankuro turned to stare at the boy, "More brats?"

"H-Huh? What're you doing?" Sakura shouted, "Put that kid down!"

Temari kept laughing, "I told you this would happen…"

"Shut up Temari, I'll handle this."

"Boss!" Konohamaru cried happily, "You're in for it now!"

Sasuke watched boringly. This didn't concern him at all. He'd let Naruto handle it.

"Put Konohamaru down now!" Naruto shouted once more.

"Relax, I'm just teaching the kid a lesson…"

"Idiot, don't go causing trouble," Temari scolded, "This wouldn't have happened if you just let him go earlier like I told you."

"Hmph, these guys aren't anything tough. I can take em."

"Look again," Temari told him, "That kid with the sword."

"Oh so you recognized it?" Naruto asked, "Hehe, that's right, this sword is Kubikribocho, one of the Seven Swords of the Mist! It used to belong to Zabuza." Naruto smirked, pulling the blade from its holster and holding it so it gleamed in the sun.

Kankuro sweat-dropped, "B-But Zabuza's dead… we saw it in the Bingo books…"

"That's right…" Sasuke jumped in, "We were the ones who buried him."

Kankuro swallowed.

"N-No way, you three brats?" Temari asked in surprise.

"Tch, that doesn't matter!" Kankuro growled, "If I use Crow I'll still-"

"Kankuro…" a voice spoke from behind him, "You're a disgrace to our village."

He dropped Konohamaru in shock as he spun around to face a red-headed boy with the tattoo for love stamped on his forehead.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro gasped, "I-I was just-"

"Enough. We're leaving." Gaara said emotionlessly.

He turned to Naruto, "You, what's your name?"

Naruto grinned at being acknowledged, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I see… I look forward to fighting you." The boy turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?"

The blonde turned back to stare at him, "M-Me?"

"Uh… no… well," Naruto sweat-dropped, "the other one… I guess."

The red-head turned back to glare at Naruto, "Sabaku no Gaara. The blonde is Temari, and the stupid one is Kankuro."

It was then that Naruto began to understand the layout of teams. There was always a loud one, a smart one, and an angry or quiet one.

He gave it a quick thought as he watched the trio disappear into the streets. On his team, Sakura was pretty smart… and Sasuke was always a bit of a tool… and he guessed he was pretty loud… Team Eight had Kiba, the loud one, Shino, the quiet one, and Hinata was… well… _Hinata._ Team 10 was Ino, Shikamaru and Choji… Ino, like Naruto and Kiba, was definitely loud when she wanted to be. Shikamaru was pretty quiet, if only because it was too _troublesome_ to be anything else. And then there was Choji, who could get pretty upset if someone called him fat.

He stared at the Sand trio's backs as they turned the corner. It looked as though that basis for team extended to them as well.

"Naruto, what are you doing we're leaving!" Sakura called for him.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, turning back to see his team waiting for him beside the Konohamaru squad.

"Yea boss! You were totally awesome back there!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Hehe… you think so?" Naruto grinned.

Things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter the Chunin Exams begin, and Naruto's gonna have to go all out if he hopes to pass! But it looks like Suna's sent in some heavy hitters! Will Naruto and co. survive the first exam? Find out next time… on NMB!<strong>

**Review!**


	8. Handsome Devil

**Here we go! The Chunin Exams begin! What will happen at the first stage where everyone gathered? Will Team 7 pass, or will they succumb to the pressure? And what of their fellow Leaf peers? They haven't seen each other for months! What will their first meeting since graduation hold? Find out, **_**this**_** time, on NMB!**

**Handsome Devil**

* * *

><p>"Hehe, this is gonna be awesome!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist energetically as his team made their way to the examination spot, "We're gonna totally kick butt, right Sakura-chan?"<p>

The rosette smiled at him lightly, "Sure Naruto… but try not to get so worked up alright?"

"**CHA! With Naruto-kun and Sasuke around there's no way we can lose!"**

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "Just try not to slow me down eh dobe?"

"Heh, if anyone slows me down it'll be you Sasuke!" Naruto glared.

"Hai, hai, you're both amazing let's just go before we're late alright?" Sakura asked, not wanting to get stuck between the two in another argument.

At least Naruto had the decency to apologize.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan," he scratched his head sheepishly in thought as Sakura smiled at him once more.

"It's alright Naruto."

They entered the building, only to walk straight into an angry crowd of what they could only assume where other Genin participants.

"Hey, let us in!" they heard one of the shinobi shout.

Sakura blinked as she leaned on her toes to stare over the crowd, looking as two shinobi seemed to stand in front of the door.

"What the-?"

"Ha, as if any of you stand a chance in the exams! You should just go back like the little crybabies you are!"

"P-Please, let us through…" a voice Naruto recognized as Tenten's said from the front, kneeled over her bushy-browed teammate.

'_What the-?'_ Naruto thought. If there was anything he knew from his short time with the girl, it was that she didn't stutter, even when in the presence of an awesome sword. In fact, she was usually pretty confident. So why-?

"Get him outta here!" the ninja's partner shouted, kicking the green-clad shinobi away with ease.

'_Oi oi… is he really that weak?'_ Naruto thought.

"I've had enough of this," Sasuke frowned, moving to the front of the group, "Let us through," he said commandingly, "and while you're at it, why don't you drop this stupid genjutsu of yours? This isn't even the third floor."

"So you noticed it huh?" the two shinobi smirked as they dispelled the jutsu, "Looks like there's a few good Genin after all."

"Hmph, it's so obvious. Everyone in our team noticed it, right Sakura, Naruto?" the Uchiha smirked.

"Of course." Sakura answered truthfully. Naruto on the other hand…

"Well of course I saw it!" he answered, somehow managing to hold back the urge to stutter. Well, he had _felt_ a little more paranoid than usual… usually he wouldn't even notice! Maybe it had something to do with the Sharingan trait he held in his eyes?

"Good," Sasuke nodded, "At least you aren't weighing us down anymore."

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten grinned, "You're in the Chunin Exams too?"

"Huh? Oh right Tenten-chan!" Naruto grinned, "We're gonna blast through these exams no problem! Soon you'll be look at a new Chunin Naruto!"

'_So this is that Tenten girl Naruto told us about!'_ Sakura thought darkly, glaring at the girl angrily.

"**There's no way she's stealing our Naruto-kun! He's ours!"**

Tenten turned to stare at the rosette curiously.

"Is something the matter?""

"N-No!" Sakura shouted, turning away in a huff. Who did that hussy think she was, conversing with _her_ Naruto-kun?

"Ah Tenten-chan I never introduced you!" Naruto snickered, "This is Sakura-chan! And the cold one is Sasuke."

Tenten nodded, hanging onto every word. So this was the team that had gone on the Zabuza mission.

"Hmph, interesting… so you must be the one Tenten spoke about." A long-haired pretty boy spoke, approaching the group arrogantly.

"Neji…" Tenten murmured quietly.

"I see you wasted no time in informing the competition of the mistake. Perhaps you should've thought that through, Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Maybe I just wanted a better challenge… Hyuga."

"If these fools couldn't see through this Genjutsu why on earth would they pose a decent challenge? I think your standards are slipping…"

Oh boy… Tenten face-palmed. She knew of the rivalry between the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. It looked as though the massacre didn't have an effect on that.

"So you are Sasuke Uchiha, this year's top rookie!" a youthful voice emerged from below.

Naruto stared down at the rising form of Lee, who looked as though he had never been harmed in the first place.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, cocking a brow, "Who wants to know?"

The green-clad Genin smiled brightly, "It is I! The Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village! My name is Rock Lee, and I challenge you Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hey Lee…" Tenten made to stop him.

"What? Who? Why do you want to fight Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "You should fight me instead! I'm way stronger than him!"

"As if dobe, just because you have that sword…" Sasuke mused.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san," Lee bowed, "but I wish to test my skills against a Natural Genius. You, like I, are a Genius of Hard Work!"

"Genius of… hard work?" Naruto asked.

"Ignore him," Tenten jumped in, "Lee, you know we shouldn't do this, what about the plan?"

"Forgive me Tenten, but I must do this!" Lee said, assuming a fighting stance.

"You're gonna fight here?" Sakura asked incredulously, "In the halls?"

Lee paused, staring at the girl for a whole minute. A _whole_ freakin minute.

"Amazing!" he cried finally, "Such beauty! Such pure gracefulness! I beg of you, go out with me!"

Silence.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura screamed simultaneously.

"No, no, no!" Sakura cried, "There's no way I can do that!"

"**Cha? Those eyebrows! And that suit! It's worse than Naruto-kun's!"**

Neji sighed, watching his teammate turn into a swooning fanboy, "Tenten let's go. Leave Lee to his own devices. He can take care of himself."

"But the exam…"

"It's fine." Neji repeated in a stronger tone, "Lee, don't be late."

The boy nodded to his teammate.

"Thank you Neji." Lee nodded, "Now then," he resumed his serious posture, "shall we do this?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, walking towards a large and relatively empty room.

"I should warn you… there's no way you'll beat me." Sasuke said arrogantly, assuming his Uchiha stance as his Sharingan activated.

"So that is the esteemed Sharingan…" Lee mused, "Even so…" he assumed his own stance, "I will defeat you!"

Sasuke immediately raced forward, intent on getting the first blow. Such a tactic would give him the mental advantage.

As his flying fist flew towards Lee's face, the experienced Genin let a small smirk grace his features. Time seemed to slow around them as the fist drew ever closer to Lee's face.

He didn't let it bother him. Taking a swift step forward, Lee spun on his heel, ramming the back of his right hand into the Uchiha's face.

Naruto frowned.

Lee had just brushed off Sasuke's opening attack like it was nothing. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his body fall towards the arena floor, and he quickly moved to recover. Holding his weight as his hand met the ground; Sasuke quickly swung his leg, attempting to catch Lee by surprise.

The Handsome Devil leaned back as the leg flew before him. Lee quickly kicked Sasuke's hand out from underneath him, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Even with your extraordinary eyes, if your body cannot keep up it matters not." Lee explained as he fell back into his stance.

Sakura and Naruto gaped. Lee had just all but demolished the boy with barely any effort. If anything was for certain, it would be that the battle would soon be heating up.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he swung back to his feet, glaring at Lee all the while.

'_I can't underestimate him…'_ he thought rapidly, _'I have to go all out!'_

"Enough warm-ups!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm about to get started for real!"

Lee smiled, "Show me your best, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke spun in the air, narrowly avoiding Lee's sweep as he fought to regain his balance. Landing gracefully to Lee's side, the 'last' Uchiha swung his right fist forward, only for it to meet Lee's palms in an effortless block. Lee quickly followed with a sharp punch to the boy's gut, knocking him back several feet.

Not one to be deterred, Sasuke continued letting his fists fly, each one easily being deflected or blocked by Lee's superior taijutsu training.

Lee spun in the air, his right leg extended as it swung towards Sasuke's face.

"There!" Lee shouted, his bushy brows jumping as his leg connected with Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke let out a cry of pain as he flew to the ground, dust rising around him from the collision.

'_What the hell has he been taught?'_ Sakura gaped, watching as Sasuke crashed into the floor.

"We aren't done yet!" Lee cried, reappearing above the boy with his leg prepared for a falling axe kick.

Sasuke quickly spun out the way, Lee's foot falling where his head was mere seconds later. Skidding to his feet away from the bushy-browed boy, Sasuke quickly leapt away, narrowly avoiding a second spin kick from Lee's never-ending assault.

Sasuke ducked beneath Lee's kick. Not wanting to lose a chance for an assault for a single moment, the boy quickly shot his right knee forward, only for Lee to once again block his blow.

They spun on their heels swiftly, their kicks grazing past one another as they leaned back just enough to avoid the blows. Lee ducked beneath several more of Sasuke's wild punches, and crunched his fist into the boy's ribcage.

Sasuke coughed in pain as he fell under the pressure, and gripped his chest in pain. Lee frowned.

"At this rate you cannot even hope to beat Neji."

Sasuke growled as he crawled to his feet, lose to a Hyuga?

_Never!_

"Who do you think you are… saying we're done?" Sasuke growled.

Lee blinked in surprise.

"I'm just getting started!" Sasuke shouted, his left eye shifting to produce a second tomoe.

Staring into Sasuke's now identical eyes, Lee suddenly felt the need to raise his defense. Bringing his hands up before his face, he was surprised to see Sasuke's fist appear millimeters before him, and the sound of fist meeting bone alerted him to his open chest.

"I can see it…" Sasuke mused triumphantly as he punched Lee to the floor.

Lee frowned as he leapt back to his feet, "I see...!"

Sasuke said nothing as his right fist jabbed towards Lee's face. Lee frowned as he brought his right arm up, blocking the blow.

"It seems I will need to get serious." Lee murmured distantly as he stepped away from Sasuke.

'_What's he saying?'_ he thought quietly as he stared at Lee, _'He's been toying with me all this time?'_

Lee slowly began unwrapping the bandages wrapped around his arms.

'_What is he doing?'_ Sasuke thought, watching as the boy continued to unravel the threads.

"Forgive me Gai-sensei," Lee's eyes took on a serious tone as his hands rose to his face, "But I must win this match!"

Chakra spewed around Lee as the pressure around him suddenly dropped.

Disappearing from view, Lee suddenly kicked Sasuke into the sky, once again disappearing as soon as the boy was in the air.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke behind you!"

The Uchiha's eyes flew behind him as Lee reappeared, his bandages spiraling around and wrapping him tightly.

"This is it!" Lee shouted, "The match is mine!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" another voice shouted, a fiery kick knocking Lee into the wooden floor as an identical man glared down at him.

"LEE!" the man shouted, "You know better than to use that technique! I told you to never use it unless the conditions were met!"

"G-Gai-sensei…" Lee's eyes began to tear, "I-I-I'M SORRY GAI-SENSEI!"

"It's alright Lee!" the man shouted, "But I too am sorry. Prepare yourself!"

Lee nodded, standing firm as the man rose his left hand.

"Burning Slap of Youth!" the man, Gai, roared, slapping Lee into a nearby wall.

The three members of Team 7 gaped at the man's strength.

'_That's not natural! And those eyebrows!'_ they added.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried, coming to hug the man.

"It's okay Lee! It hurt me as well!" Gai cried, returning the hug.

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Team 7 gaped in astonishment as a sunset appeared in the distance and washed over the entire area.

"W-What the hell is this…?" Naruto twitched.

"A genjutsu?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan swirling in an attempt to break it.

'_Fool…'_ Madara thought, his own Mangekyou activated, _'Only the power of the Eternal Mangekyou can break such a powerful technique…'_

Eventually they finally stopped hugging, and Gai turned his attention to Team 7.

"So you're Kakashi's students." He mused, "Yep, I can see the resemblance."

Sakura blanched, _'You're one to talk about resemblance!'_

"You know Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course I do!" Gai smiled his signature smile that Lee had learned to imitate, "Why, we're eternal rivals after all! I think the current score is… 50 to 49 wins in my favor!"

'_No way!'_ they all thought, _'This guy beat Kakashi-sensei?"_

"Well then, don't let me hold you." Gai smiled once more, "You don't want to be late for the exam after all!"

Team 7 gaped. The Exam! With everything going on they had nearly forgotten.

-HY-

"…and I thought _I_ was the late one…" Kakashi mused as he looked at his three students, "Well, at least you made it… and all three of you came too… how cute."

"Well… we had to do it as a team anyway right sensei?" Naruto asked, throwing the man's earlier words back at him.

"True…" Kakashi mused, flipping a page in his orange book, "Anyway, the examination is through here, good luck."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Sakura blanched.

'_That's it? No words of wisdom or helpful advice?'_ **"Damn it sensei you suck!"**

They made their way into the room, looking over the numerous Chunin hopefuls.

"Hehehe… not bad eh Sasuke?" Naruto snickered.

"Naruto, quiet down," Sakura advised softly, "we don't want to draw attention to ourselves!"

Naruto nodded. That was one of the few things Madara had been teaching him. Ninja resided in the shadows… still, he wasn't going to give up orange that easily!

"Alright Sakura-chan…" Naruto nodded, "I'll be quiet…"

Sasuke looked at the dobe in shock, _'If I didn't know everything going on I wouldn't believe it…'_

Sakura merely smiled at the boy, "Thanks Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun!" a blonde-haired girl cried as she hugged the 'last' Uchiha, "We finally meet again!"

Sakura frowned. There was only one person that voice could belong to.

Turning her head around to stare at her teammate, she saw who she was looking for. Her old friend. Her _'former'_ rival in love… Ino Yamanaka. And she wasn't the only one. Behind her were all their old classmates. Well… at least the ones that mattered.

Yep, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Old classmates meet again! What will this meeting bring? And what about the Chunin Exams? The first exam is only moments away! Now that they've safely arrived, will Team 7 have what it takes to pass? Find out next time on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!<strong>

**So we get our first meeting of Sakura and Tenten, but only one of them can come out on top. Still, Tenten isn't all that interested in Naruto _that_ way yet... maybe in a little bit eh? Sasuke and Lee get in a brief struggle, and he gets his second tomoe in his weaker eye. Decided to have a more prominent setting for the supposed Hyuga-Uchiha rivalry that was going on. I figured it opened up a good alternate path I could take with the Exams if I wanted. Gai and Lee super-hug... nothing new there, shows up just about everywhere after all. Ended it with Ino hugging Sasuke... why? Not quite sure, just felt about right. Be sure to give me your thoughts and ****Review!**


	9. Cheat

**A wild Ino has appeared! What will it bring? And the first exam is only moments away from beginning! What will it hold? Find out this time, on NMB!**

**Cheat**

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like we're all back together again!" a wild-looking boy shouted in unison with a dog's bark.<p>

"So troublesome… I should've known you guys would end up in this exam too."

"Shikamaru, Kiba!" Naruto acknowledged, "This is great! I get to beat everyone all at once!"

Sakura face-palmed, "Naruto I thought you said you weren't going to be loud!"

"Huh? Oh," he quieted down, "right Sakura-chan."

"Whew…" Kiba whistled, "Man, she's got you whipped eh Naruto?"

"K-Kiba-teme…" Naruto hissed softly, "I'll kick your ass!"

"Please stop being so loud." A bland forgettable shinobi said as he joined the group, "You'll draw everyone's attention."

Naruto paused, looking at the newcomer with interest, "Uh… you look familiar… what was your name again?"

Shino scowled. He wasn't that forgettable!

"Hehe, looks like you're still the dobe huh Naruto?" Kiba goaded, "Can't even remember Shino's name."

"That's not true! I'm really badass now! Even Sasuke-teme admits it!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" a pale-eyed girl blushed.

Kiba cut her off before she could say anything else, "Oh yeah? You think just cause' you got a sword you can kick butt?"

"Damn right I can!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, "Hey Choji, got any more of those chips?"

The large Akimichi nodded, handing a lone scrap out to his old friend, "Here you go Shika."

Ino smiled innocently at Sakura, her body still draped lovingly over Sasuke's still form. "So forehead, I saw you spending a lot of time looking out for blondie over there… Finally giving up on Sasuke-kun?"

The rosette scowled as she turned back to her former friend, "Ino-pig get off Sasuke! If you haven't noticed, he's not enjoying you coddling him like some child!"

It was true. Sasuke's eyes were squinted angrily as he glared at the blonde. But as an Uchiha, it would be, in Shikamaru's words, too troublesome for him to just shrug her off.

Ino frowned, "Oh please, you just want to hug him yourself don't you?"

"Ino, just get off him already," Shikamaru sighed, "I mean look at him. He obviously hates you at the moment."

Ino was appalled. Who did Shikamaru think he was, telling her what Sasuke-kun thought?

"Shikamaru you-!"

"Hey, do you think you could quiet it down over here?" a white-haired boy asked, "You're really making a racket."

"And you are?" Sasuke growled. Ino's 'love' had really gotten on the boy's nerve.

"Why," the man adjusted his glasses and put on an innocent smile, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, a Leaf Genin, just like you."

"I see…" Sasuke frowned. Everything about this guy just screamed suck-up. Maybe he was a teacher's pet in the academy? Then again, based on how old the boy looked, he had to have been Genin for at least a few years.

"So you're Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you around before…"

The Genin laughed, "Well of course you haven't. Konoha is a pretty large place after all. Besides, I'm several years your senior. It's only natural."

"O-Oh…" Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, "What do you think you're doing coming over here and telling us what to do anyway?"

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata said worriedly, looking at her teammate softly.

Kabuto shrugged, "…and here I thought I could give you guys some helpful information…"

That made the boy pause, "W-What did you just say?"

"Well I have these cards here that had information on the competition."

The Rookie 9 gathered around, staring at the cards in interest.

"Uh… Kabuto?" Ino asked, "I don't know what you're seeing but… these cards are blank."

"Kukuku…" he chuckled, "That's because you have to channel chakra into them." He quickly demonstrated.

The rookie Genin all watched in awe as one of the cards suddenly glowed, revealing a picture of Konoha with the village symbol plastered in the upper right hand corner.

"A-Amazing…" Sakura gaped.

"Hmph, doesn't look like anything special!" Naruto whined.

"Well, how about I look up information on someone you're interested in?" Kabuto asked the blonde.

"Huh? For real?" Naruto looked for confirmation.

Kabuto nodded, "Hai. Just name anyone."

Naruto grinned, "I know I know! How about that Gaara guy, from… Suna was it?" he looked to his teammates for confirmation.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Gaara from Suna, anyone else?"

"Rock Lee of Konoha… and Neji Hyuga as well." Sasuke said begrudgingly.

"…and Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba added.

Everyone looked at him funnily, "What?" he shrugged, "I want to see if it's accurate."

Kabuto sighed, "Man… that's no fun. You even know their names… still…"

He pulled out the necessary cards and held one of them up, "Well, first was Gaara of Suna, so let's do him first."

He channeled chakra into the card, revealing the red-head Team 7 came across earlier.

"Whew…" Kabuto whistled, "This guy's got some experience. Fourteen B-ranks, fifteen C-ranks, and two D-ranks. But that's not even the good part!"

Everyone leaned in to hear.

"This guy finished every mission without getting a single scratch on him!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"W-What? But that's impossible!" Ino shrieked, "How's he do that?"

"I don't know. It says here his Ninjutsu is above average, but his Genjutsu and Taijutsu skills are unknown. Either way, that guy's one to look out for."

"Alright Lee's next." Sasuke told him, leaning forward to hear the info on the Genin who utterly demolished him. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Rock Lee. Seven C-ranks, and twenty-four D-ranks. His Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills are nonexistent, but his Taijutsu is _specialized._ I wouldn't get caught in a hand-to-hand fight with this guy."

Team 7 nodded. They had seen just how powerful he was firsthand.

"So the Hyuga prodigy is next…" Kabuto mused.

Hinata subconsciously ruffled her feet. _'Neji-kun…'_

"Neji Hyuga. On a team with Rock Lee." Kabuto stated, "Utilizes special Hyuga Taijutsu technique known as Jyuken. Genjutsu is unknown, and Ninjutsu is average. He carries the Byakugan, which is said to have 360 degrees of range."

Everyone nodded. That was good information to have.

"And last but certainly not least…" Kabuto mused.

"Our own resident knucklehead," Kiba chuckled, thinking it'd have stats over how lame Naruto was.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Kabuto spoke, "Fifteen D-ranks… and… wow! One A-rank mission!"

Everyone swung around to Team 7 in shock.

"_You_ guys did an A-rank mission?"

"Yeah, our client lied on the Mission Request, it was fine." Sakura assured them.

"Yeah… if you count being a human pin-cushion fine…" Naruto whined quietly, Sasuke agreeing with him mentally.

"And that's not all!" Kabuto stated, getting a grin out the blonde. "It says here that the sword he wields is Kubikiribocho, one of the Seven Swords of the Mist! That's the one that used to belong to Zabuza!"

"_WHAT?"_ Everyone in the room swung around to face the blonde. That was information too good to pass up.

"Hehehe, I guess it's not really a secret anymore…" Naruto chuckled, revealing the wrapped blade's form to the room.

"I still wanna buy it Naruto-kun!" Tenten's voice floated through the room.

Naruto ignored her.

"No way…" Kiba stared at Naruto in a new light, "H-How'd you get that?"

"On our mission we ran into Zabuza," Naruto explained, "Things got hairy and well… we came out on top. I took this sword as a… reminder."

"Naruto," Sakura asked, "was that also when you first activated your-"

He covered the girl's mouth, causing her to blush in embarrassment, "Hey, let's keep _that_ little bit of information quiet for now eh?" he grinned.

Sakura blushed. Naruto was standing so close to her…

"H-Hai…" she breathed out.

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought, _'She was about to talk about the Sharingan… but Naruto's right. It'd be better to keep our trump cards secret…'_ he clenched his fists, _'and that includes what I saw from Lee…'_

"Well, that's it." Kabuto smiled, "Anyone else you want to look up?"

"Hmmm… not that I can think of…" Kiba mused, turning to the other rookies.

"I have one…" pineapple-head Shikamaru said troublesomely, "Kabuto Yakushi."

"Huh? Me?" Kabuto asked in surprise, "Well… I guess I can show you. I'm not quite sure why you'd want to look me up though. I'm nothing special."

"Well, you said yourself you'd give us information on the competition…" Shikamaru explained, "And as troublesome as it is, that includes you."

Kabuto chuckled, "I see. Very well, I'll show you.

He held up his card, funneling chakra into its being as his picture slowly came into view.

"Kabuto Yakushi," said shinobi murmured, holding his card up for the rookies to see.

"I've done a few missions here and there, but I mostly end up staying around the hospital to work on my medical Ninjutsu."

"Medical Ninjutsu?" Sakura asked, "What's that?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he turned to the rosette. "It's a highly specialized technique that revolves around using perfect chakra control to heal wounded parts of the body." He continued as the girl began to look interested, "When using medical Ninjutsu, the chakra usually takes on a greenish color, and its works by speeding up the body's natural healing process. Also…" his eyes took a sinister gleam before reverting back to its usual innocent look, "it is a highly dangerous technique in battle as well. By overloading the chakra needed for the process, the user can effectively trap their target in a comatose state… rendering them helpless while you do whatever it is that you need to do…"

Sakura's eyes shined in adoration. This was it! Finally, something she could do to make herself useful! She had perfect chakra control! In fact, out of all the Genin that graduated that year she was probably the only one _with_ perfect chakra control! Sure, Ino might be a close second, but Sakura was way past her!

"Kabuto-san, how does one go about learning medical Ninjutsu?" she asked shyly.

"Hmm? Well, it took me several years but… I suppose I can give you a few tips. When I first got started, my sensei told me to get used to the jutsu by reviving a fish. He said something about how it would give me a feel for the correct amount of chakra needed or something…

"R-Really?" Sakura thought hopefully. _'Maybe when this exam is over I can try learning this! That way I can heal Naruto-kun and Sasuke when they get injured!'_

"Still," Kabuto mused, "It would be a good technique to learn overall… especially since it's pretty well known in all the Shinobi Countries. Man, I think even that up and coming Sound Country knows the stuff too!"

"Sound?" Sasuke asked, "I've never heard of them."

"Well like I said, they're pretty new. They come from the village of Otogakure, and they only sent one team to this year's Chunin Exam. What's more is, no one knows who the Kage is. Still, if he only put one team on the field he must have pretty good faith in the team."

'_That, or he's focused on something different all together… Sasuke-kun.'_ Kabuto thought darkly.

"…or they're expendable." Kabuto added.

There was a brief moment of silence until Kabuto suddenly winced in pain.

Falling to his knees, he covered his ears which were slowly but surely beginning to bleed.

"K-Kabuto-san what's wrong?" Sakura and Ino cried out.

"Hmph," a bandaged man wandered over to him, kicking him while he was down, "Don't look down on Sound."

"Dosu…" a long-haired girl stepped forward, "should we really be doing this now?"

"Aw lighten up Kin," her dark-haired teammate grinned, "You're taking this too seriously!"

"But Zaku,"

"Oi, what do you think you're doing to him?" Naruto shouted out, stepping towards them angrily.

"Hmm? And who's this?" Zaku asked, "Aww, the little Konoha Genin got upset?"

"Zaku that's-!"

"Enough." Sasuke stepped forward, "You're causing trouble for both of us. Or do you want to get kicked out the exam?"

The three Sound Genin paused as they stared at the Uchiha.

'_So that's our target…'_ they all thought.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled, "I could've handled it."

Sasuke merely smirked in response, "Didn't look like you were handling it… dobe."

"Uchiha." Dosu spoke, cutting off Naruto's retort, "Watch yourself."

"Alright that's enough!" a commanding voice shouted from the front of the room.

Everyone turned to face the voice, to see a scarred figure glaring down at all of them.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, and I'll be the first proctor of your exam!"

"Otogakure Genin," Ibiki glared at the trio, "don't go doing as you please. One more screw-up like that and you're out of here."

"Sorry, we just got excited." Dosu responded blankly.

"There will be no fighting during this portion of the exam. And even if I allow it, there will be no killing of your opponent." He glared at the Genin, "Failure to comply will result in immediate dismissal, am I understood?"

There were some slight nods among the Genin, and Ibiki smiled slightly.

"Then we'll begin the first Exam… now then… since some of you have already gotten nice and comfortable in your seats… let's switch things up a bit."

He opened a box contained a series of small stone slabs. "Each of you will be drawing one of these slabs. Whatever number is on the slab is the seat you will take. Once everyone is seated we will hand out the Exams."

One of the Proctors behind Ibiki held up a batch of written tests.

Naruto blanched.

'_It's a paper test? There's no way I'll pass this! I'm doomed!'_

Sakura sent a quick glance over the blonde beside her, "Naruto… you'll do fine. Don't worry."

Naruto swallowed nervously, but nodded his head to understand that he heard.

-HY-

It had been several minutes, and everyone was now seated. Naruto cursed, he hadn't ended up next to either Sasuke or Sakura! If he wasn't sure before, now he was positive he would fail!

"N-Naruto-kun…" a voice whispered out beside him.

"Huh…? Hinata?" Naruto asked, turning to stare at the Hyuga girl, "So I ended up next to you? That's good; at least it's someone I know."

She smiled at him shyly, "L-Let's do o-our best okay?"

"Yes Naruto, let's do our best." Tenten said from his other side.

"Ah? Tenten-chan too!"

'_Tenten…-c-chan?'_ Hinata thought in shock.

"Hehe…" Tenten smiled at him.

"Alright," Ibiki's voice echoed throughout the room, "Listen carefully. There are many rules you need to know for this test."

'_Oh great…'_ Naruto frowned.

"Rule Number 1:" Ibiki started, "You will each begin with 10 points. There are also 10 questions on this Exam. Each question is worth 1 point, and if you miss it," he slashed his chalk across the chalkboard, "You lose the point."

"Rule Number 2:" he continued, "Teamwork is everything. This test will be graded based on the combined score of your team."

'_So that means Naruto will have to actually pull his weight,'_ Sasuke growled mentally, staring at the blonde, _'Damn it…'_

"Rule Number 3:" Ibiki smiled grimly, "Anyone caught cheating during the exam will lose 2 points for each offense. If you lose all your points, you will be asked to leave. You're trying to be Chunin after all, so we don't need those who don't even have the basic qualifications of being Ninja."

Naruto swallowed. There goes that plan.

"And rule Number 4: Only the teams with the ten highest scores will pass the exam."

Naruto could've died. Now it was certain there'd be no way they would pass. How the hell was he supposed to get enough points to pull his team through? He had never studied a day in his life!

'_Dobe…!'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _'You better not ruin this for us!'_

Naruto gulped. He could _feel_ Sasuke's eyes burning into the back of his head. Sasuke was gonna kill him… and Sakura too, for that matter.

The rosette was staring worriedly at the blonde. _'Naruto-kun… please do your best.'_

"The Exam will last one hour." Ibiki started, "Now… BEGIN!"

Naruto hesitantly pulled turned the test over and stared at its contents.

'_Only the top ten teams will pass…'_ Naruto thought, _'Even if both Sasuke and Sakura-chan get all of them right, that only gives us 20 points! Oh man… they're gonna kill me!'_

He swallowed, staring down at the first question.

'_What the…'_ he stared at the second, _'What the…?'_

He skimmed down the rest of the page, eyeing each and every question as he began to feel worse and worse.

'_What the hell is all this?'_ he shrieked mentally.

'_I see…'_ Sasuke chuckled to himself, his eyes closed in deep thought as he looked at his own exam.

'_I… don't the answer to a single of these questions.'_ He thought smoothly.

Naruto despaired.

'_WE'RE DOOMED!'_

Sakura frowned, _'There's no way anyone could get these answers… well… I can… but for someone like Naruto… I hope he doesn't do something stupid…'_

'_Calm down Naruto! Calm down!'_ he thought, _'I just have to… I just have to cheat!'_

He silently activated his Sharingan. With it his perception would increase enough to read the movements of anyone in the room, including those who had the answers.

'_Okay… okay… stay calm Naruto… it's fine… just… go slow…'_ the blonde thought, lifting his pencil and beginning on question one.

Sasuke had soon come to the same conclusion. Though his reasons behind it were entirely different.

'_This test is about testing our information gathering… I should've noticed earlier…'_ Sasuke thought, scribbling down the answer to number 2 as his Sharingan gave him the answers of the Genin sitting two rows ahead of him.

Naruto had just started question 6 when a kunai came flying past his face and landed on the Genin behind him.

"W-What the hell is this?" the Genin shouted, stumbling out his chair, "Why the hell-?"

"You were caught five times. You're done." The proctor stated, "You and your teammates can leave."

"No… No way!" the Genin cried in despair as he was kicked out the room.

"Leave it Gary to get us kicked out…" the boy's teammates grumbled as they left the room, "Just wait till Sensei hears!"

'_Whew!'_ Naruto thought, _'That was close! Okay… calm down… let's keep going… just three more questions…!'_

Sasuke sighed in relief as he spotted Naruto writing once more, _'Good… don't let them frighten you Naruto… use that Sharingan of yours!'_

Tenten smirked as she spotted the paper reflecting in the mirror, _'Just adjust your headband when you see it Lee…'_

The green-clad Genin tightened his hitai-ate.

'_Good!'_

'_Byakugan!'_ Neji thought, the veins around his eyes bulging as he stared at the figure in front of him, _'There!'_

'_I've done it!'_ Naruto sighed happily, slumping over his test in relief as he finished the last question.

"Numbers 45, 32, and 19 fail!" a proctor cried out. Naruto watched with slight interest as three teams were kicked out the room.

'_Man… good thing I have the Sharingan, I don't know what I'd have done without it!'_ he glanced up at the clock, _'Almost time for this 'tenth' question or whatever… Hehehe… bring it on!'_

"Numbers 8, 109 and 14 fail!" a proctor called out.

Ino stared at Sakura's figure. _'So you've finally stopped writing eh forehead? Well then… time to use it… Shintenshin no Jutsu!'_

Sakura shivered as she felt something suddenly overtake her.

'Sorry forehead,' Ino thought in Sakura's body, 'but you **are** the smartest person I know…'

She began looking over the answers to transfer them to Choji and Shikamaru as well.

"Numbers 3, 1 and 113 fail! 6, 45, 83 fail!"

"Damn it!"

'_That's thirteen teams so far… how many more…?' _Kabuto thought quietly.

'_Looks like all the trash is gone…'_ Ibiki thought, smiling grimly, _'Time to do this…'_

"We will now start the tenth question." Ibiki announced, standing in front of the Genin once more.

'_Here we go…' _Sasuke thought.

"But… before we do that, I'll tell you the additional rule for this question." Ibiki smirked.

Kankuro chose this time to enter the room. Sometime during the exam he had left to go 'pee'.

"Heh, look who's back," Ibiki smirked, "Have fun playing with your toys?"

'_No way… he saw through Karasu…'_ Kankuro shivered.

"Sit down. We were just going over the tenth question."

'_Damn it…'_ Kankuro thought, returning to his seat while quietly passing Temari a small slip of paper.

"Now then… the extra rule…" Ibiki stood up in front of the chalkboard, "You must choose whether or not to take this question."

"What? What kind of rule is that?" Temari asked, "Why wouldn't we choose to take the question?"

"Heh, blondes…" Ibiki murmured under his breath, "Because… if you miss it, you will never be able to take a Chunin Exam again. And if you choose not to… you fail… but you'll still be allowed to try again in another six months."

Everyone was shocked by the revelation. Miss the question and you can't take the exam again?

"W-What kind of stupid rule is that?" Kiba roared, "You can't do that!"

"Hehe," Ibiki glared at the Inuzuka, "This year it's my rules. You were just unlucky."

"N-No way…"

"Now, raise your hand if you want to leave." Ibiki smirked.

'_Naruto-kun…'_ Sakura thought, _'What will you do?'_

Naruto shook in pressure as numerous Genin began to raise their hands.

"Sorry… I can't take it!" a Genin in front of him shouted.

"Number 70… fail. 62 and 41 fail too."

"Me too!" "I quit as well!"

Sakura watched Naruto's shaking figure. _'Naruto-kun… this question… if you miss it your dream of being Hokage…'_

Naruto paused. He suddenly had a chill down his spine, as if something bad was going to happen if he didn't act.

He glanced around the room slowly, and his eyes briefly met Sakura's.

'_N-Naruto-kun!'_ she thought, staring at his reassuring figure.

He smiled lightly, giving the girl a thumbs up.

'_I see… you never did do anything by backing down did you Naruto-kun…'_ she thought lightly, _'Okay… I'll trust you Naruto-kun!'_

"Anymore quitters?" Ibiki asked after several more minutes. Nearly half the room was gone, leaving about eleven or twelve teams in the running.

'_Five of these teams will be eliminated…'_ Sasuke thought, glancing around the room. _'But who…?'_

"No more?" Ibiki cocked a brow, "Well then… as for the rest of you…"

'_Here it comes…'_ Naruto thought, gripping his pencil tightly.

"I am pleased to announce that you all pass!"

"W-What?" Ino shouted, "But what about the tenth question?"

"Heh… kid, that _was_ the tenth question."

"What? But… there are eleven teams here! What about the third rule? The one where only ten teams would pass!"

"Oh that? That was just to put pressure on you to not mess things up for your team." Ibiki laughed. It was like he was an entirely different person.

'_Well he sure did that well…'_ Naruto blanched.

"This test was all about seeing how far you'd go to complete the mission." Ibiki explained, "While the first nine questions would test your information gathering, the tenth question, or, the choice, would see if you had what it took to put everything on the line for your goal. I'm pleased to say that those of you that remain succeeded wonderfully."

"S-So that means…" Sakura muttered.

"Yes, I said it once and I'll say it again. The remaining eleven teams have passed!"

At this the window beside him broke, and a purple-haired woman flew inside, pinning a banner behind her that read 'Number One Sexiest Kunoichi: Mitarashi Anko!'

"Alright brats listen up!" she shouted as she stood out in front of the Genin, "This is no time to be celebrating! It's time for the second exam to get started, so follow me!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to write a little bit more for this chapter. Anko makes her first appearance. Things will definitely be different in the second exam, especially with so few teams running about. Will Team 7 continue to make their way through? Find out, next time on NMB!<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Fight

**It's time for the second exam to begin! With only 11 teams left remaining in the exam, things are sure to be more competitive than ever! How will Naruto and co. fare once the exam gets started? Will they continue forward fearlessly, or will sudden revelations and hidden motives push them to fail? Find out this time, on NMB!**

**Fight**

* * *

><p>"Alright you brats!" Anko shouted as she stood in front of a caged forest, glaring out over the remaining Genin, "Listen carefully, because I only want to have to say this once!"<p>

The Genin that had been speaking to each other quieted down and turned to look at her.

"This is Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death!" Anko grinned, "It will be the location of the second exam!"

Naruto grinned, finally some action! This was where he shined! Not sitting down behind some desk taking a test!

"The objective of this exam is simple!" Anko continued, twirling a kunai between her fingers, "Each team will be given one of two scrolls!" she nodded to the proctor beside her, who was holding both of them.

"A Heaven or an Earth scroll," she clarified, "Your mission, is to gather both scrolls and make it to the Tower in the center of the forest!"

Sasuke smirked. That meant there would be plenty of fighting in these forests… meaning that there would be multiple chances for him to perfect his new technique...

"But that's not all," Anko continued, "Opening either of the scrolls before reaching the Tower will result in immediate failure, and a rather blunt surprise for anyone stupid enough to try. This forest also isn't called the 'Forest of Death' for no reason, as it is filled with traps and large animals that would just _love_ to make a meal outta you brats. Seeing as how half of you will probably die in there…"

She held up a set of waivers, "I'll need you to sign off on these before you're allowed to enter. Otherwise, any damage you take will be deemed my fault and well… let's just say it would cause an international incident eh? You there, the blonde," she tossed her kunai at Ino, nicking her across the cheek, "Make yourself useful and help pass these out why don't you?"

Sakura snickered as she watched the Yamanaka begrudgingly take the waivers.

'_Watch yourself Sakura…'_ Ino growled, _'because I'll definitely be gunning for you this time! Even if you're with Sasuke-kun!'_

A certain grass-ninja smiled as Ino handed him a waiver.

'_A Yamanaka hmm…? It's been a while since I've seen one of them kukuku…'_

Anko twitched as she felt a sudden rise in bloodlust, but it was gone before she even knew what happened. Shrugging it off, she continued to tell the Genin about the exam.

"Seeing as how there are only 11 teams here, I can safely say that only half of you, if that, will even make it to the Tower. Still… seeing as how I'm supposed to be your proctor… I'll give you one piece of advice…"

Everyone leaned forward.

"Just don't die!" she shouted energetically.

"How anticlimactic…" Kiba drawled…

-HY-

Team 7 frowned as they looked at their gate.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked, pointing the scroll in his hands.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, "Isn't it obvious? Sakura-chan can take the scroll!"

"Dobe," Sasuke frowned, "Out of the three of us, they'd probably think Sakura's the weakest, especially now that they know you have Zabuza's sword."

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, he's saying that I'd be more likely to be attacked first," Sakura explained, holding back the chill she had hearing those words, "If I'm carrying the scroll, it'll be that easier for an enemy to take it from us."

"Then, what about Sasuke then?" Naruto asked, "You'd be able to handle it wouldn't you?"

Sasuke blinked. He was certain that the blonde was going to want to have the scroll for himself.

"Are you sure? I'd have thought you'd want to carry it."

"Hehe, go ahead Sasuke," Naruto grinned, "It's all yours!"

The Uchiha nodded, "Alright then… next order of business… There's a chance we might get separated so…"

"We need a passcode right?" Naruto asked, "Or at least a way to make sure we're us."

"Right, Sakura, have any ideas?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to exclude the girl from their discussion.

"Well… I guess Naruto could activate his Sharingan… since no one but us knows he even has it… as for you and I Sasuke… we could think of a phrase or something…"

"I have one!" Naruto cheered, "Ramen's the only thing that you need! It's the only food for me!"

His teammates sweat-dropped, but they didn't object. Knowing Naruto it'd be one of the few things that he would be able to remember, even with Sharingan.

"…Fine…" Sasuke grumbled, but don't expect me to say it like that."

"Hehe, you're no fun Sasuke." Naruto teased.

"Enough you two," Sakura sighed, "What are we going to do about finding another scroll? I mean, there are only 11 teams! There will only be so many chances…"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "I already got that part figured out!"

"Y-You do?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! Remember, that Anko lady said we have to go to the Tower when we're done right?"

Sakura nodded.

"So, why don't we just head straight there and then ambush any teams that show up?"

"Naruto that's…" Sasuke paused, "That's actually a pretty good plan…"

"I know right? I overheard Shikamaru telling his group that before we separated!"

Sakura face-palmed, "But Naruto, that means that Shikamaru's team will be there as well!"

"Heh, it's fine Sakura. Besides, don't you want a chance to beat Ino anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… I do but…"

"Oi teme! Their comrades! Fellow Konohagakure ninja!" Naruto growled.

"Stop being so naïve Naruto," Sasuke frowned, "This is an exam where the best team passes. We don't have time to be playing buddy with the competition. I bet all the other Leaf teams are going through the same thing right now. We can't afford to let down our guard around them, alright?"

"Sasuke… you…!"

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura frowned, "As much as I hate to admit it he's right. There's a chance one of those teams will have the scroll we need, and since there are so few teams running around, it's highly probable that we'll end up having to fight them."

"Besides," Sasuke continued, "who's to say we don't end up having to fight them in the last exam? It'd be better to get rid of as much competition as possible."

Naruto clenched his fists in disgust. Attack his own comrades? How could he? It was unthinkable!

"But-!"

Their guard turned to look at them, "The Exam's started, you can enter now."

"Enough Naruto," Sasuke frowned, headed towards the gate, "someday you're going to have to grow up. You're a ninja now; it's time to start acting like one."

Naruto scowled as he watched Sasuke lead the team into the forest. He couldn't believe Sasuke could be so… _cold._ But what he said did hold some merit. He had sworn on Kubikiri that he would change the meaning of ninja. But could he do that if he attacked his own comrades…?

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura spoke, slowing her pace to walk beside the blonde, "are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… Sakura-chan… this is just…"

"It's almost surreal, isn't it?" the rosette continued, cutting him off.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, we barely had anytime as a Genin, and here we are, already taking the Chunin exams!"

She started to frown, "You and Sasuke are always growing stronger… getting farther ahead of me… but I'm still the same girl back in the academy…"

"T-That's not true Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her, "You've changed too!"

"No I haven't," Sakura frowned, "you're just saying that…"

"No really!" Naruto grinned, "I mean, you've gotten much more used to the ninja life! B-Back in the academy you were always chasing after Sasuke and stuff… but… you don't do it nearly as much anymore! A-And you're still really strong too Sakura-chan so don't-"

"No… you're wrong Naruto-kun…" Sakura smiled sadly, "It isn't because I've gotten used to being a ninja… It's because I-"

"Naruto, Sakura! We've got company!" Sasuke shouted, his Sharingan already activated and ready for battle.

A single Genin landed in front of them, clothed in a red cloak with metallic yellow gauntlets covering his right arm and left leg. Naruto noted that it was a Konohagakure symbol that shone amongst his headband.

"Heh, rookies eh?" the Genin asked, raising a kunai, "This'll be quick."

Naruto frowned, "What? But we're both Konoha ninja, we should-!"

His words were cut off as the Genin through a kunai at him, its pointed edge landing just before the blonde's feet.

"Heh, team up? That's what you were going to say isn't it?" the Genin laughed, "Idiot. Do you really think I'd team up with another team? Even if you're Konoha ninja like me, this exam is every team for themselves. No teaming up… lest you get stabbed in the back, understand?"

Sasuke scowled as he finished his last seal, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The Genin grinned as he flipped away from the fireball, landing on a nearby tree.

"The Uchiha eh? Just wait till I tell the others I beat you…" he grinned as purple lightning began sparking around him.

"Lightning…?" Sasuke thought, leaping away with the rest of his team as the Genin flew forward with his fist cocked down beside him.

"Zeus!" the Genin roared, grazing Sasuke's chin in an electrical uppercut as the Uchiha fell back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as the boy landed beside them, trembling slightly.

"Urk!" Sasuke grunted, falling to one knee, "My body-!"

Naruto growled, "Teme!" he roared, drawing Kubikiri and rushing the Genin angrily, "I'll get you!"

The Genin smirked as Naruto rushed him. "The blonde huh…?" he mused, drawing another kunai and infusing it with lightning chakra, "Come!"

The two met in a loud clash, and Naruto looked on in shock as the Genin's kunai tore through Kubikiri's blade.

Team 7's eyes widened.

"What the… hell?" Naruto gasped, watching as Kubikiri split in two.

"Hmph, so much for one of the Seven Blades eh?" the Genin mused, turning on his heel and kicking Naruto down beside Sasuke.

"It's obvious none of you can beat me, so why don't you just hand me your scroll and I'll let you leave peacefully?"

Naruto grit his teeth as he rose back to his feet, _'This guy… he broke Kubikiri!'_

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, "Keep it together… we can worry about Kubikiri later… Right now we need to-!"

"RAAAH!" Naruto charged, ignoring Sasuke's words as he rushed the Genin.

He smirked in reply, weaving between each of Naruto's swings before slamming his fist into the blonde's face.

"I told you, you're no match for me."

Sakura frowned as she rushed down and crouched by Naruto's side.

"You, who are you?" she shouted.

"Lars Alexandersson," the Genin nodded, "at your service."

"Alexandersson…" Sasuke mused, staggering back to his feet, "I see now… you're one of the Mishima's sub-families..."

"Right in one… now if you'd just hand over that scroll…"

"Now Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, charging towards the man as he ran through seals.

Sakura looked back to her fallen teammate only to find broken log in his place.

"What the-? Naruto-kun?" she swiveled back to Lars, to see her two teammates charging him from both sides.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating several clones that circled around to surround Lars on all sides.

"What's this?" he asked, glancing around at all the Narutos and one Sasuke that surrounded him.

"Now!" Sasuke cried, cocking back his head, "Katon:" they all cried, "Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Lars' eyes widened as he suddenly found himself facing an onslaught of giant fireballs. Leaping into the air, he shifted his feet, landing safely upside down on a tree branch as he stared down at the trio.

"That's not a bad technique. But…" Lars' hand sparked with electricity once more.

"It's not over yet," Sasuke interrupted, "Go Naruto!"

Lars' eyes widened as he spun around, staring the blonde in the eyes as he slammed their heads together.

The shock threw Lars from the tree, smashing him down beside Sakura as he staggered back to his feet. The rosette glared at him angrily. He had interrupted her conversation with Naruto-kun! Even if he was Konoha ninja, he wasn't getting away with that.

She clenched her fist angrily, her bloodlust rising as Lars slowly turned to face her.

"Uh…" Lars sweat-dropped.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura roared, uppercutting Lars beneath the chin and sending him rocketing into the sky.

He fell back down moments later unconscious, a large lump growing from where Sakura hit him.

"Good… Good work Sakura." Sasuke told her, a bead of sweat rolling from his forehead.

"Yeah! You got him good!" Naruto cheered.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

"That loser didn't even have a scroll on him…" Sasuke growled as they left Lars tied to a tree.

"…and he broke Kubikiri…" Naruto cried.

Sakura pet his back softly, "Don't worry Naruto-kun; I'm sure we'll be able to get it fixed back at the village."

"Right… but for now, let's focus on getting a scroll." Sasuke mused, turning his eyes further into the forest, "That fight cost us some time. We need to speed up if we're going to reach the tower."

"Right." His teammates nodded, and they took to the trees, never knowing they were being watched.

-HY-

Akamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were terrified. They had just watched Gaara completely destroy a team from Grass, without even moving an inch.

"A-Alright…" Kiba spoke first. "I-I think i-it's safe to say that if w-we ever run into that guy we s-should run… r-right?"

Shino nodded. Even his bugs had refused to get close to that red-headed boy. Hell, Hinata wasn't talking at all!

"Hai. and Kiba…" Shino turned to the boy, "please change your pants."

Kiba blushed as he stared down at his wet pants. "G-Guh… Akamaru…"

The dog whined from atop the boy's head.

"S-Shino-kun, K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata whispered, "W-What are we going to d-do? T-There a-are only t-ten t-teams now…"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses in thought, "We should seek out individuals weaker than us."

"H-Huh?"

Kiba grumbled as he quietly changed clothes, "He's saying we should go find people we _know_ we can handle. Like Ino's group. Am I right Shino?"

"B-But they're our-"

"Competition." Kiba informed her, "Come on Hinata, it won't be hard! And it's not like we have to hurt them remember! The goal's just getting the scrolls!"

"O-Okay…" Hinata said weakly.

"So we are agreed then?" Shino asked, looking at his two teammates.

At their nods, (Hinata's weak and hesitant), he released several bugs.

"Find our old classmates." Shino murmured.

-HY-

Shikamaru sighed as his team made camp. "This is so troublesome… Ino, why aren't you helping?"

"What was that Shikamaru?" the blonde shouted, "You know I have to stay in tip-top shape for when I beat Sakura in front of Sasuke-kun!"

"Ugh…" Shikamaru sighed, "Choji, how's the tent coming?"

"All done Shikamaru!" Choji announced, "Just waiting on your traps."

"Right…" Shikamaru sighed and glanced down at the trip wire he had set up. "That should hold off anyone unwanted… alright… Choji, you're first guard. I'd have Ino do it but…"

The blonde glared at him intently.

"It'd be too troublesome, got it." Choji interrupted, opening a bag of chips.

"Thanks Choji, I'll make it up to you." Shikamaru smiled lightly.

"I like barbeque." Choji muttered, crouching down as he sat down in front of the tent.

"… Got it." Shikamaru mused, entering the tent as the moon rose high.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the first chapter of the Second Exam. From here on the story will begin to change. Since there are only ten teams remaining, will Team 7 have what it takes to grasp victory? Find out next time!<strong>

**Current Teams and Scroll Count: 6 Heaven Scrolls, 5 Earth Scrolls**

**Team 7- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (Earth Scroll)**

**Team 8- Kiba, Shino, Hinata (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team 10- Ino, Shikamaru, Choji (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team Gai- Lee, Neji, Tenten (Earth Scroll)**

**Team Baki- Kankuro, Gaara, Temari (Heaven and Earth Scrolls)**

**Team Dosu- Zaku, Dosu, Kin (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team Oro- Bland 1, Bland 2, Orochimaru (Earth Scroll)**

**Team Grass 2- ****( taken out by Gaara)**

**Team Kabuto- Yoroi, Kabuto, Misumi (Earth Scroll)**

**Team Generic Leaf- Gary, Mary, Jerry (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team Tekken Leaf- ****Lars ****(taken out by Sakura), Jin, Alisa (Heaven Scroll)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, and Team Tekken's members are property of NAMCO.**


	11. Battle

**The second chapter of the Second Exam begins! One team has already eliminated! With ten teams left in the running, will Team 7 manage to survive long enough to get a Heaven Scroll? And what are the other teams up to during all of this? Find out, **_**this**_** time, on NMB!**

**Battle**

* * *

><p>The sound of fighting echoed through the forest. A green-clad Genin could be seen pushing a bland Genin back, his two teammates holding back the other's teammates.<p>

"Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten shouted, her scrolls spiraling around her as weapons flew about the clearing, nearly skewering the enemy shinobi.

"Gary, watch out!" a blonde girl cried, tossing a kunai towards Lee's position.

"Konoha Dai Senpuu!" Lee roared, roundhouse kicking the kunai away as a gale of wind flew out from the sheer force of his attack.

"Guh!" Gary called out, his body crashing to the ground as Lee's leg continued on to nail him in the face.

"Gary!" the boy's other teammate called out.

"You shouldn't be worrying about him!" Neji told the boy as he slammed his palm into the boy's chest, knocking him to the ground as well.

"No! Jerry!" the blonde cried out.

"So you're two teammates are down," Tenten told the girl, "What are you going to do now?"

"I… I…" the blonde girl began to tear.

'_Oh kami…'_ Tenten thought, sweat-dropping as she aimed a senbon at the girl, _'another useless kunoichi… why can't I come across one who actually takes their job seriously?'_

At the tower, a blonde-haired Suna kunoichi sneezed.

"Now then," Neji mused, grabbing Jerry by the collar, "let's see what scroll you have shall we?"

"N-No…" Gary groaned as he helplessly watched Neji take the scroll from Jerry's bag.

"Heaven Scroll…" Neji mused, "Perfect."

"Is that it then?" Tenten asked.

"Yosh! We have youthfully procured both scrolls!" Lee shouted enthusiastically, "Now let us make haste to the Tower, for if we do not arrive by nightfall I will perform 500 push-ups, and if I cannot do that-!"

"Enough Lee," Neji frowned, "before you give away our position to the enemy."

"Ah! You are right. My apologies Neji-san!"

"Whatever," Tenten sighed, resealing her weapons, "let's just go before he tries to make us wear those suits again…"

"Agreed…"

-HY-

"Look out!" a pink-haired girl shouted as she glided beside a dark-haired boy.

"Tch… they're stronger than expected… but…" the boy was Jin Kazama, unwanted heir of the Mishima bloodline.

"Give it up!" Yoroi shouted, charging the boy with a chakra-encased hand.

Jin growled as he kicked the hand away and lodged his fist firm within the man's stomach as the familiar Mishima red lightning crackled around his body.

"You should've known better than to come close," Jin said curtly, spinning on his heel and smashing his foot into Yoroi's ear.

"Alisa," he asked, keeping his eyes on the trio around him, "have you found Lars yet?"

"I'm still searching the area," the flying girl responded, glancing around every once and a while.

"That's an interesting technique…" Kabuto thought aloud, his chakra scalpels blaring as he swung at Jin, "nonetheless, I have my orders, so I can't allow my teammates to fall here."

Jin leapt away as he felt one of the scalpels graze his arm, "Tch… dangerous…"

"Why of course it is." Kabuto responded, adjusting his glasses dramatically, "I'm a medic ninja after all."

"I-I found him! But Jin-!" Alisa's words were cut off as Misumi suddenly entangled her with his own technique, trapping her body within his disjointed limbs.

"Agh, Alisa!" Jin shouted out, turning to stare at the girl.

"Kuku…" Kabuto chuckled, taking advantage of the distraction to cut through several of Jin's limbs.

"!" Jin cried out as he fell to the ground in shock.

"Heh," Kabuto's glasses gleamed evilly, "you should never leave yourself open."

"D-Damn it…!" Jin growled as he tried to stagger to his feet.

"Now then… where's that scroll of yours…?" Kabuto wondered.

"Like we'd tell you-!" Jin growled, crawling back to his feet.

"Oh? How interesting…" Kabuto smiled maniacally, turning back to deal with the rising Jin.

-HY-

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" Naruto cried out, "We haven't even seen anyone yet!"

"Naruto-kun please," Sakura sighed, "it was fine a few hours ago but you're getting kind of annoying…"

"But Sakura-chan, at the rate we're going we won't ever find anyone! How are we supposed to pass if all the scrolls are gone?"

"Damn it dobe!" Sasuke snapped, "We know that! It's why we're moving so fast now!"

"Oh… well we need to go faster!" Naruto shouted back.

"Or you can just stop altogether." A silky smooth voice called out to them, echoing through the forest.

"Who's there?" Sasuke shouted, once again taking the lead for his team.

A lone Grass ninja appeared before Team 7, her eyes boring into each and every one of them as they readied their stances.

"An enemy…?" Naruto thought.

"Dobe… we already told you… everyone's an enemy in here!"

"Now's not the time for this!" Sakura told them, eyeing the newcomer warily, "Not while there's one right in front of us." She amended.

Sasuke snorted, quickly forming several seals and Naruto leapt higher into the trees.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke roared, unleashing his great fireball upon the Grass Genin.

The girl smirked, "You'll have to do better than that Sasuke-kun," she mused, laughing as she flipped over the jutsu with ease.

'_She knows me?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto roared as multiple clones rained down into the Grass ninja from above.

"Go, Go, GO!" Naruto shouted, his hundreds of clones swinging and leaping at the Grass ninja as she skillfully weaved and cut through each clone.

"N-No way…" Naruto mused as the ninja kneed him in the face, sending him flying through a tree branch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out before turning back to the ninja with his Sharingan.

"Ah… there it is…" the ninja mused, leaning back and twisting her body in ways no member of Team 7 thought possible.

"You're mine!" Sasuke shouted, breathing another fireball from his lips as the figure's eyes widened slightly.

"Kukuku!" the figure laughed as the heat began to melt her face, "Yes… yes… yes! That's it! Show me more of that!"

Naruto blanched as he flipped back up by his team. "What the hell's wrong with her face? Sasuke, you melted it!"

"Kukuku… silly child," the girl smiled, her melted face becoming even more distorted as she raised her hand beside it, "It looks like I'll have to deal with you after all if I want to test Sasuke-kun…."

The figure ran through seals faster than Team 7 could see, and quickly slammed her hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A plume of smoke covered the forest, and the sound of great hissing could be heard as a great snake appeared, its body wrapped around the Grass Ninja possessively.

"Go feed on the orange one," the ninja smirked, and the snake lunged forward, taking Naruto with it as it plunged deeper into the forest.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shrieked, watching helplessly as the blonde was pushed back by the sheer weight of the snake.

"H-Help Sasuke!" were the last words she heard, "I can handle this thing!"

The woman merely cackled, "Now Sasuke-kun…" she peeled back her facial skin, revealing a white face with flowing black hair.

"Shall we continue?" the mysterious ninja asked with a male voice.

Sasuke was immediately on guard as the ninja appeared beside him with a sword in hand. Spinning on his heel, he drew a kunai, steel meeting steel as Sakura watched wide-eyed from a nearby tree branch.

Meanwhile…

Naruto grit his teeth as the snake continued to push him back. It was lucky Kubikiri wasn't entirely broken, as it was the only thing separating him and the serpent's infernal fangs.

"K-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted desperately, a horde of clones appearing behind him, eventually drawing the snake into an impasse.

With a loud hiss, the snake reared back, preparing to strike out at Naruto once more, but the blonde was prepared.

Forming several swift hand seals, Naruto leapt backwards, wires flying and wrapping around the snake as his clones did half the work for him.

"Katon:" he called, bringing a hand to his lips, "Hosenka no Jutsu!"

A flurry of tiny fireballs flew from his lips, and the snake roared in agony as its skin was set aflame. Swinging around wildly, the creature knocked Naruto into a tree, cracking the bark as it reared back for another strike.

"T-Tch!" Naruto hissed, raising Kubikiri to block the blow.

The creature snapped its jaws wide, and this time not even Kubikiri was enough to stop it from devouring the blonde whole.

"WAAH!" Naruto cried as his body tilted forward, and he fell down its throat.

He landed in the creature's stomach, knee-deep in stomach acid as Kubikiri pulsed in his hand. It was unfortunate the blonde was still so naïve or he might've noticed it.

"Darn it…" he scowled, "I'm not dying like this!" He tightened his grip on the blade and swung rapidly, attacking the snake from within.

Sasuke grunted in pain as the man kicked him in the side.

"Come Sasuke-kun, surely that's not all you can do?" the man let his snake-like tongue wrap around his sword.

"He's too much…" Sasuke scowled, his body littered with wounds.

"I-I'll fight too!" Sakura cried, wishing, hoping she could find a way to make herself useful.

"Sakura…" Sasuke frowned.

"Kukuku, so pinky wants to play with the big boys?" the man chuckled evilly, "Very well… I'll have one of my pets humor you."

Several small snakes flew from his sleeves, leaping out at the rosette swiftly as she drew a kunai.

'_I can do this! I can be a real kunoichi too!'_ she thought, swinging at one of the snakes.

Sakura panted heavily, her emotions running high as she stood in the center of the fallen snakes, "I'm a ninja too Sasuke! Don't worry about me!"

The man licked his lips, "Interesting… you remind me of my old team… but…" he cocked his fingers together as more snakes gathered around him, "Hebi Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. _'Everyone and their damn clones…'_

Orochimaru cackled as an exact copy stood beside him, staring at Sakura.

"Let's see what you two can do shall we?" he asked, disappearing into a tree and attacking them separately.

-HY-

Shino paused. His bugs had just alerted him to three new arrivals.

"N-Neji-kun…" Hinata gasped lightly, staring at her cousin in shock.

"Hinata… -sama." Neji spat out hatefully.

"We already have our scrolls Neji, let's just go." Tenten frowned. She knew of the hatred Neji bore towards his Clan.

'_They have both scrolls?'_ Kiba thought, _'Then…'_

"Akamaru!" the Inuzuka shouted, his dog leaping out towards Neji from behind.

"Fool…" Neji spat, his eyes bulging as he turned on his heel and rammed several fingers into Akamaru's flying form.

Kiba gaped as Akamaru's limp form fell before him. "Y-You… what did you do to Akamaru?" he charged the Hyuga angrily.

Neji scowled, turning back and slamming his palm into Kiba's chest, "Don't come near me with your filth!"

Hinata trembled as she watched Kiba fall beside Akamaru. "N-Neji-kun… w-why?"

The Branch Hyuga scowled as he turned to Hinata, "Destiny."

Nothing else was said as Shino's bugs descended upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this chapter. Will Team 8 escape from Neji's wrath? Will Kabuto defeat the two remaining Tekken members? Will Team 7 discover who the mystery ninja is? And amidst all this chaos, where is Team Dosu? Find out next time, on NMB!<strong>

**Review!**

**Remaining Teams and Scroll Count: 4 Earth Scrolls and 5 Heaven Scrolls**

**Team 7- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (Earth Scroll)**

**Team 8- Kiba (taken out by Neji), Shino, Hinata (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team 10- Ino, Shikamaru, Choji (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team Gai- Lee, Neji, Tenten (Earth and Heaven Scrolls)**

**Team Baki- (Tower/Passed)**

**Team Dosu- Zaku, Dosu, Kin (Heaven and (Earth given by Oro) Scrolls)**

**Team Oro- Orochimaru (None)**

**Team Kabuto- Yoroi, Kabuto, Misumi (Earth Scroll)**

**Team Generic Leaf- (taken out by Team Gai)**

**Team Tekken Leaf- ****Lars ****(taken out by Sakura), Jin, Alisa (Heaven Scroll)**


	12. Seal

**Third Chapter of the Second Exam! What will happen this time? Find out, now on NMB!**

**Seal**

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked in shock as he stared at the reformed Kubikiri. When did it…? How did it…? Those were just a few of the thoughts floating through his head. Swinging the reformed blade as the snake corpse fell behind him, he briefly remembered why he was there in the first place.<p>

"Ah!" he shouted, "Sakura-chan! And Sasuke!" he freaked, "Gotta save them!"

He leapt back to the trees, never noticing the absence of blood on his figure.

-HY-

Sakura panted as she deflected another of the man's attacks. Based on how well she was doing, he could tell he was just playing around with her. She knew that he could kill her any second he wanted to, but he was keeping her alive for some reason… but what?

"So you're the brains of the team hmm?" the ninja mused boringly, "Well, I suppose all your book smarts had to make up for something…"

Sakura scowled. Was that a jab at her skills as a kunoichi?

"SHANNARO!" she cried, punching rapidly at the man.

"Oh please, he mused, kneeing her in the gut as blood spewed from her mouth, "As if your little temper tantrum could do anything in the real world." He smelled her blood that spilt across his sleeve, "Mmmm… fresh."

Sakura trembled as she caught a glance of the man's eyes. Such bloodlust… it made Zabuza look like a kindergartener in comparison.

The man flicked a kunai at her, and she bat it away with clenched teeth, a small cut appearing on her arm for the effort.

"Kukuku… so this is all you can do Sakura-chan…?" the man asked, "You're not very interesting… perhaps I should focus on dear little Ino-chan more…."

Sakura's eyes widened, "How do you know my name? How do you know Ino?"

The man licked his tongue in anticipation, "Oh how I look forward to seeing the young Yamanaka… I'm sure she has ambition… unlike a few other kunoichi I've come across." He shot a sick look at the rosette, "Kukuku… until we meet again, Sakura-chan." He hissed, fading back into the tree as she watched with wide eyes.

"S-Sasuke!" she shouted, remembering that a copy of the man was fighting the Uchiha.

-HY-

Sasuke grunted, and the man kicked him away, sending him spiraling through several trees. He glared weakly at the man, staggering to his feet slowly as he drew a kunai.

"You have to do better Sasuke-kun… surely with your Sharingan you can see my attacks…?" he asked.

'_It doesn't matter!'_ Sasuke thought rapidly, _'Just like with Lee… even if I can see it… it's useless if my body can't keep up!'_

He was rewarded for his lapse in attention with a sharp kick to the face.

"Keep your eyes on me Sasuke-kun…" The man licked his lips, "you should know better than anyone what happens when you let your guard down…"

The clone of the man emerged from the ground several meters from Sasuke. "Kukuku, can you handle two of us Sasuke-kun?"

"Ugh…" Sasuke grunted. Things weren't looking good for him…

-HY-

Hinata winced as Neji once again deflected her half-hearted Jyuken strike.

"You need to do better than that, Hinata-_sama_!" Neji spat out, twirling on his heel and palming the girl away.

Hinata coughed blood, flying back as Shino caught her gently.

"…" Shino buzzed, setting her down softly as bugs began to swarm out his jacket.

Neji frowned, leaping backwards away from him so he could get a better look at the swarm with his Byakugan.

Millions of tiny critters were flying around Shino, in what he could only assume was a technique meant to unknowingly trap the opponent when using close combat.

"No matter…" Neji mused to himself, drawing a kunai and wrapping it in an explosive tag. _'If I can't get close… I'll just blow them all up!'_

He hurled the kunai towards the feet of the Aburame, and watched as the forest descended into flames and smoke.

Shino coughed as he took to the trees with his teammates in his hands. Both of them were unconscious and couldn't defend themselves. At this point, it would be easier to retreat.

He frowned as the branch Hyuga leapt up in front of him, blocking his escape route. "Your team's finished," Neji spoke darkly, "I made sure Hinata won't wake up until the end of the five day period. Leave your scroll and I'll let you leave here… _alive._"

Shino adjusted his glasses. As emotionless as he was, even he couldn't see how one could be so ruthless to their own kin, especially to Hinata, of all people!

"And if I refuse?" Shino asked.

Neji pointed towards Shino's feet, where he found himself surrounded by ninja tripwire.

'_Damn it…'_ he thought, how the hell did he miss those?

"Neji…" Tenten frowned, "Why do you want another scroll? We already have two…"

"Enough Tenten, it's not just any scroll I want… it's theirs." He glared at Team 8.

'_I want to show the main branch just how pathetic their chosen heir is. Maybe then they'll see just how wrong it is to use the branch family for their pathetic purposes…'_

Shino swallowed as he placed the scroll on the tree limb beneath him. "There… now may we leave?"

"Lee!" Neji shouted after he verified its authenticity with the Byakugan, "Grab it!"

The Handsome Devil nodded, leaping up to the tree and grabbing the scroll youthfully.

Neji nodded as he watched nothing happen to Lee, "Fine, you may leave… run and hide, just like the failures you are."

Tenten frowned. Neji was starting to become a bit of an asshole… Though, he had been one before it had never quite been on this scale… She sighed, and _thi_s was supposed to be the person she had a crush on. Looked like she'd have to rethink that little tidbit.

-HY-

Kabuto cursed as he flipped away from the lasers. Who the _hell_ shot lasers from their eyes? I mean, sure, they lived in a world where giant snakes talked and nine giant demons once roamed the land, but seriously, _lasers?_

He didn't have time to think as Jin closed in on him, slamming a fist deep inside the traitor's gut, drawing blood as red lightning cracked around him.

Alisa followed behind him, leaping over him with jet-like wings as she flew down and kicked Kabuto in the face.

The medic snarled as he leapt back to his feet, cradling his broken glasses. "Well… those aren't very useful anymore…" he said, referring to Misumi and Yoroi's now unconscious figures, though his words made it seem like he was speaking of his glasses.

"A ninja has no business wearing glasses…" Jin spoke calmly, "You should have invested in contacts."

"Hmph," Kabuto clicked open another pair from his pouch, "Contacts… how mundane." He lowered his hands as they became engulfed in chakra, "Let's continue shall we?"

Jin assumed a tight fighting stance, power flowing from him as Kabuto rushed forward with a charged Chakra scalpel. Iron fist met chakra steel and a blue pulse erupted around them as their chakra signatures collided. Jin leaned back as Kabuto swung his chakra scalpel, barely missing the Kazama. Taking advantage, Jin ducked down sweeping Kabuto off his feet and driving his elbow into his chest as he fell with him.

Kabuto coughed out in pain, his scalpel falling from his hands as Jin made to stand once more.

"That's all…?" Jin asked slowly, "If I had known you were this weak I wouldn't have had my team pretend to be."

Alisa flew down beside him, "Jin… Lars is tied up several miles from here…"

"Is that so…" Jin frowned, "Very well… let's take their scroll and get going."

Alisa nodded, "Very well."

-HY-

Naruto growled as he headed back towards the fight. A giant snake wasn't going to bring him down!

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunted as he crashed into another tree.

"Come Sasuke-kun; show me your Uchiha instincts!"

"Who are you…?" Sasuke grunted, staring up at the figure weakly.

"Kukuku… why I'm the great Orochimaru…" the man cackled, his snake-like tongue hanging from his mouth, "one of the three great Sannin, though I can't say my former teammates are all that great… kukuku… a drunk and a pervert, how… quaint."

"Orochimaru… Orochimaru?" Sasuke grunted, "Why are you… here?"

"Kukuku… why Sasuke-kun that's obvious," the Sannin smiled, "I'm here for you."

"RAAH!" Naruto roared as he leapt into view, swinging Kubikiri towards the man and forcing him back in surprise.

"Fufufu…" Orochimaru grinned as he landed on another tree limb, "So you survived my little snake hmm…?"

"Like something like that could kill me!" he declared, pointing his zanbato at the man angrily.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Sakura called out in relief.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke," the blonde acknowledged them curtly, "Are you two alright? Pedo over here didn't hurt you too much right?"

Sasuke grunted as he rose to his feet, "Naruto… we have to leave, there's no way we can take this guy! He's a Sannin!"

"Who cares?" Naruto growled, "Stop being a crybaby! You can't just run at the first sign of danger!"

Madara closed his eyes from within, _'So he intends to fight a Sannin… in that case…'_ "Kyuubi… your chakra…"

A dark growl could be heard from beyond the cage as steam erupted from the murky depths of the sewer. Red chakra flowed forward, rushing beyond the bars and into the blonde's own chakra system.

Orochimaru smiled as he felt the sudden malice rising from the blonde. _'So this is the Kyuubi child… interesting…'_

Dropping his jaw to unbelievable lengths, the Sannin unleashed a horde of snakes upon Team 7.

Naruto's demonic visage growled at the snakes, and let loose a primal roar as he tore through them with Kubikiri. **"I told you!"** he shouted at Orochimaru as he charged him alone, **"Simple things like that won't work on me!"** He lunged out wildly, meeting Orochimaru's own blade as pure force erupted around them, scattering birds from their trees.

"Kukuku… that's quite some power you have there, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru smiled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, twirling around in midair to swing his blade down towards the snake's neck.

"Ah, Ah, Ah…" Orochimaru smiled, blocking the blow with Kusanagi, "I can't make things too simple for you now…"

He kicked the blonde away as several more snakes flew from his sleeves.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out helplessly as she watched the blonde fly back towards them.

"**Guh! Damn it!" **Naruto roared, adjusting his position as he fell so he'd land feet-first. Pushing off the tree branch he landed on, he flew back towards the Sannin, cutting through the snakes like paper as he neared the Sannin.

'_So this is Kyuubi's power…'_ his teammates thought as they felt and saw the raw malice of the nine-tailed fiend.

Orochimaru grunted as he felt the blows becoming stronger with each swing. _'I should end this before he draws even more power… I'm supposed to be testing Sasuke-kun after all… kukuku…'_

Ducking down as Kubikiri took a sliver of his hair, Orochimaru quickly bound Naruto in snakes, and began forming several quick hand seals.

"This will teach your inner furry to interfere…" Orochimaru cackled, "Gogyo Fuin!"

As his fingertips lit up with purple lights, Orochimaru slammed his palm into Naruto's gut, where the seal was located.

Madara cursed as he saw everything go dark. _'I don't have much time…!'_ using the energy that was slowly being sapped away from him, he forced Naruto into his mindscape, leaving him defenseless in the real world.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, watching the boy go limp.

Sasuke grunted, "You… what did you do?"

"Nothing much…" Orochimaru laughed, "I just gave his seal a little…" he licked his lips, "_reinforcement…_"

-HY-

Naruto cried out as he awoke in the mindscape. "Where… am I?"

"_Naruto…"_ Madara said weakly. _"Hurry… time is short."_

"Madara-jiji?" Naruto asked, looking around the dark area for any sign of light.

"_Naruto… the seal… come…"_

Naruto nodded, following the voice as it slowly grew louder. Before long, there was a small flicker of light, and Madara's form came into view. He was crouched in a corner in a meditative stance, as if pondering some great question.

"Madara-jiji? Why'd you bring me here? I have to fight that Snake Bastard!" Naruto growled.

"That man has altered the seal…" Madara said coldly, prompting Naruto to shut up, "If we do not hurry, I will be cut off from you, and I do not know how long it would be until it would be fixed. In order to fix this… we will undergo our own task."

"Wha-?" Naruto asked, sitting down across from Madara.

"Have I ever shown you… my half of the seal?" Madara asked, earning a frown from Naruto.

"No… I thought it was all one big seal?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"No… when Shinigami sealed me within, it was made clear that Kyuubi and I would be held separate, though I generally have many more freedoms than my pet."

"Hehe…" Naruto chuckled, "So… what are we gonna do jiji?"

Madara opened his eyes, revealing his Mangekyou to Naruto, "We shall overload the Sannin's jutsu with our own. But I must warn you, during the next few minutes, you will be unconscious in both body and soul."

"If we do this can I stop Snake Bastard?"

Madara closed his eyes; he wasn't sure how much power he'd have after doing this. Still, if it worked…

"Yes." Madara nodded.

Naruto grinned, "Then let's do it!"

Madara nodded, "Then gaze upon me Uzumaki, and allow me to cast my jutsu."

'_Circumstances have brought this upon us… but with as much chakra as you have… you will survive the technique if only used for the briefest of moments…'_

Naruto looked up in surprise and was instantly overloaded by the sight of Madara's red eyes. And were they turning white…?

"Now…" Madara spoke as Naruto drifted into unconsciousness, "Use my chakra, Namikaze!"

-HY-

Orochimaru's eyes widened as chakra exploded out from the blonde's limp body, forcing him away as the snakes holding Naruto were shredded to bits.

The Sannin watched as black and red armor emerged from Naruto's form, and his blonde hair transformed into the familiar Uchiha black.

'_No…'_ Orochimaru thought, _'No… No… No…! It couldn't be!'_

The hair grew down to Naruto's back, and his face became more aged, more experienced as chakra swirled around him.

"M-Madara…" Sasuke gasped, staring at the figure.

"Sasuke…" Sakura asked slowly, "W-What's going on? What happened to Naruto-kun?"

Madara gazed down at his fingers, clenching and unclenching them to test out the body.

"So it seems to have worked…" he mused quietly.

"What is this…?" Orochimaru hissed, "How can you be here?"

Madara ignored Orochimaru, "Sasuke… watch closely… and I shall show you…" his eyes swirled, forming the Mangekyou, "the true power of Uchiha!"

Sasuke stepped back as he felt a wave of pressure erupt over the forest. It was felt by all of Konoha, and even more so by those in the forest.

-HY-

Gaara looked out over the tower, gazing through the forest towards the pressure. "…Interesting… there are strong people here after all…."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other worriedly; it had been a long time since Gaara had been so… excited.

-HY-

Team Gai grit their teeth as the wave overcame them, pushing them back several feet.

"What is this?" Tenten asked.

"…Such power… from where?" Neji grunted.

"Yosh! This energy is…!"

"Not now Lee!" Neji shouted.

-HY-

Anko scowled as she stood out by the outpost, "What the hell was that?"

Several Chunin landed down beside her, "Anko! We found a dead Grass ninja on the outskirts of the village!"

"What?" she asked.

-HY-

Sarutobi frowned, "Naruto…"

"Hmm… I wonder how my little Genin are doing right about now…" Kakashi frowned, looking up from his porn.

-HY-

"Orochimaru…" a white-haired man thought as stepped away from the bathhouse.

-HY-

Orochimaru screamed as Madara kicked him through several trees. Madara gazed at Kubikiri with red eyes, its blade engulfed in black flames.

"Burn." He murmured, swinging the blade at the Snake Sannin, "Amaterasu!"

Oro hissed as he leaped above the flames, landing upside down on a falling tree limb. Madara's eyes bled, and he quickly muttered another jutsu.

"Tsukiyomi." He mused, catching Orochimaru in the eyes as the Sannin let out a horrid shriek.

Sasuke watched wide-eyed, his fists clenching as he watched Madara take Orochimaru apart piece by piece.

'_This is what Itachi has…'_ he thought, _'This is what I'll have to face!'_

A few seconds passed and Orochimaru fell to his knees in shock.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening!" he glared at Madara, and his clothes ripped apart as he transformed into a great white snake.

"So this is your true form…" Madara thought, gazing up at the monster, "Your experiments turned you into a true beast…." He closed his eyes, "One that I shall have to put down."

"**The Sharingan will be mine! Whether you get in my way or not!"** Oro-snake hissed, lunging at the Uchiha patriarch angrily.

Madara opened his eyes as the Mangekyou transformed further. **"Susanoo!"** he shouted, a shell of energy erupting around him as twin swords nearly chopped Orochimaru in half.

The White Snake hissed as it reeled back, gazing upon the skeletal form of Madara's jutsu.

"**What is thiiissss…?"** he hissed.

Madara ignored him. He didn't have much time left… funneling the rest of his chakra, he weaved three hand seals simultaneously with his Susanoo, and a great sound erupted from the sky above.

-HY-

Sarutobi blinked in surprise and shock as the clouds above began to swirl about, and a massive rock began descending towards the forest.

"What… the hell…?" was all he said.

-HY-

Sasuke stared up at the meteor in shock. How the hell did Madara pull that off?

'_This is…'_ he thought, _'incredible…'_

Sasuke knew one thing for certain. If Itachi had even a sliver of Madara's techniques. He'd have to work for the victory.

Orochimaru let out a cry as the meteor erupted in black flames and slammed down into the forest. The collision swept away the surrounding area, but Madara had ensured Naruto's teammates would be safe. It wouldn't do to anger the blonde when he required his assistance after all.

"That ends it." Madara frowned, crouching to one knee as he felt the last of his chakra fade away. Naruto would be returning soon… but as for him… well… he'd be taking a nice… long…

He closed his eyes as he fell to the ground, his hair reverting to its yellow state, though the length remained.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried, leaping down beside him as Madara's armor faded as well.

Meters away, Orochimaru's bruised and battered form steadily rose to his feet.

"D-Damn you!" he shouted, limping towards the blonde quickly.

Sakura glared at him, reaching for a kunai, "I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, landing down beside her, "You'll have to get through us…"

Orochimaru snarled. Madara's assault had all but crippled him. He wouldn't even be a match for those two Genin!

"Tch… Madara…." He hissed, "You Uchiha always interfere with my plans!" he set his sights on Sasuke's neck, and before anyone could move, his neck extended, his fangs sinking into the boy's flesh.

"G-Gah!" Sasuke cried, blood flowing from the wound.

'_Tch!'_ Orochimaru thought in despair, _'I don't even have enough chakra to leave the seal?'_

His neck flew back to his body, "G-Guh… U-Until next time… Sasuke-kun…"

The Uchiha glared at the man as he gripped his wound. What the hell was that supposed to be? A hickey?"

"S-Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura asked weakly, still cradling Naruto's fallen form.

"Yeah Sakura… let's get out of here… others will be coming…"

She nodded in agreement, lifting Naruto over her shoulder as they disappeared in a flash.

If either of them had looked down, they would have seen a small flower growing where Naruto had once lay.

-HY-

"Well would you look at that?" Zaku smirked, "Looks like our _leader_ got his ass kicked."

"By a single Genin no less…" Kin added.

Dosu narrowed his eye, "The mission stands."

"You mean the annihilation of Sasuke Uchiha?" Zaku asked, "Heh, I'm not so sure I want to fight those guys. Especially if they beat Orochimaru like he was nothing!"

"You intend to betray our lord?" Dosu asked.

Zaku swallowed. Of the three of them Dosu was the most loyal to Orochimaru, and he had a tendency to run through his teammates quickly.

"Of course not!" Zaku said quickly, "I'm just saying, we might not be the best for this mission…"

"It doesn't matter," Dosu frowned, "Orochimaru trusted us with it. So we shall complete it… or die trying."

Kin frowned. She never did like the 'die trying' part. Still, that blonde had the power to defeat a Sannin… maybe if she played her cards right… she'd finally have a chance to get out.

-HY-

Several hours had passed since Madara's fight, and Naruto had yet to wake up. A purple-haired woman was examining the area, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

'_He was definitely here… but he's not the type to create such mass destruction like this… he'd prefer to do things quietly… so why…?'_

Anko Mitarashi. Former student of Orochimaru. Special Jounin of Konoha. And Second Proctor of the Chunin Exams.

She frowned, summoning a small snake to assist her in her search.

"Why have you sssssummoned me Anko-ssssan…?" the snake hissed.

"I'm looking for Orochimaru, I'm sure you know why." The Snake Mistress murmured.

The snake nodded, glancing around the area quickly, "It sssseeemssss as though he was definitely here…" it hissed, "sssseveral of my kin have been dessstroyed, but I know not by whom…"

"So Orochimaru lost?" Anko asked in surprise. She didn't think anyone in the forest had that type of power. If they did, she certainly needed to find them.

-HY-

"Kabuto…" Orochimaru hissed weakly, "how long will this take?"

"A few hours my lord." The traitor frowned, "What happened?"

"The cursed Kyuubi brat surprised me… it won't happen again…" Orochimaru scowled, "But it seems I've lost my chance to mark Sasuke-kun… it seems I'll have to settle for second prize."

"The Yamanaka girl?" Kabuto asked in surprise.

"Indeed. Their mind techniques intrigue me, and I wish to see if I can incorporate it into my own body switching technique… perhaps making the jutsu less… _painful_ for me… If successful, I might even find a way to stop the decomposition process…."

"I will be ready for you, as always." Kabuto bowed.

"Kukuku…" Orochimaru smiled, "I know you will Kabuto. It's why I chose you after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Failing to mark Sasuke, Orochimaru has turned his sights on Ino! And it looks like Team 7 isn't out of the woods yet! Team Dosu finally makes their move! Will the two conscious members of Team 7 be enough to handle them? And what about Naruto? Why are trees beginning to sprout beneath him? Find out all this and more, next time… on NMB!<strong>

**And as always, be sure to leave me your thoughts and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Teams and Scroll Count: 4 Earth Scrolls and 5 Heaven Scrolls<strong>

**Team 7- Naruto (unconscious), Sasuke, Sakura (Earth Scroll)**

**Team 8- (Taken out by Neji)**

**Team 10- Ino, Shikamaru, Choji (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team Gai- Lee, Neji, Tenten (1 Earth and 2 Heaven Scrolls)**

**Team Baki- (Tower/Passed)**

**Team Dosu- Zaku, Dosu, Kin (Heaven and (Earth given by Oro) Scrolls)**

**Team Oro- Orochimaru (None)**

**Team Kabuto- (Taken out by Team Tekken, though Kabuto is conscious)**

**Team Generic Leaf- (taken out by Team Gai)**

**Team Tekken Leaf- ****Lars ****(taken out by Sakura, rescued by teammates), Jin, Alisa (Earth and Heaven Scroll)**


	13. Barrage

**Ino's targeted by Orochimaru! Kin looks for a way out of Orochimaru's grasp! Dosu leads his team to their demise! Naruto is unconscious! Lars is pissed! What is going to happen? Find out this time, on NMB!**

**Barrage**

* * *

><p>Naruto was awoken by a light splash. He was, as usual, back in his mindscape. The halls were dimly lit once more, but the interior had changed drastically. They were lit with a deathly red, and an eerie presence could be felt all around him.<p>

He glanced around, "Madara-jiji?" he asked, "Madara-jiji, you there?"

'**Foolish human… that man has exhausted himself. He now sleeps, until such a time where he is once again strong enough to defeat me…'**

Naruto shivered. He recognized that voice.

"Kyuubi…" he scowled, turning to stare at the red eyed beast barred behind the gates.

The Kyuubi smiled devilishly, lunging at the bars and attempting to scrape his claws through.

"**Madara is gone now child!"** the beast laughed, **"You have no defense against me!"**

"Guh…" Naruto grunted. His brain was still on overload from Madara's possession.

"**That man's seal, in conjunction with Madara's last resort ended up helping me more than it did you… The seal has weakened… take a look child."**

Naruto frowned, staring at the slightly ripped paper slip that represented the seal.

"So…?" he asked in confusion.

"**Hehehehahahahahaha!"** Kyuubi laughed, **"So? So… with the weakened seal… I have enough access to do **_**this**_**."**

A tendril of red chakra lunged out past the gate, slamming into Naruto forcefully and forcing him to scream in pain.

-HY-

Sakura looked worriedly on Naruto as he broke out into a cold sweat. "Sasuke, Naruto-kun's…"

"Calm down Sakura," Sasuke frowned, "just keep doing what you're doing. He'll pull through. He always does."

The rosette nodded weakly, going back to placing a towel on the blonde's feverish head.

-HY-

Naruto screamed as the Kyuubi released the tendril and let the blonde fall to his knees in the pool.

"**My influence grows stronger. Before long even you will be subject to my temptations."**

"I'll never give into you!" Naruto snarled, glaring up at the fox.

"**Ah, but that rage… that anger… don't you see…? You're already falling succumb to its presence."**

It was true. Naruto glanced down into the pool, staring at his red-eyed reflection. "No…"

"**Do you see now Uzumaki child…? It was inevitable. You were always destined to be little more than my puppet, and now that I have you, I'll never let go."**

Naruto clenched his sides angrily as another tendril lashed out at him, "No… I won't give into you… I won't!"

As if responding to his thoughts, a sudden plank of wood slammed into Kyuubi, knocking it back to the depths of the cage.

"**MOKUTON?"** Kyuubi snarled.

"Moku-what…?" Naruto asked, "No… wait a second… I think Iruka-sensei said something about this…"

He thought back, his eyes widening as he remembered why it sounded so familiar.

"Ah! Wood Jutsu! It's the stuff the First Hokage used!"

-HY-

Lars scowled as he glanced up at his teammates. He hated being embarrassed, especially in front of Alisa of all people!

"Are you all right?" Jin asked, extending a hand to help him up.

"Yeah," Lars nodded, taking the hand as Jin pulled him up. "That pinkie had quite the punch…"

"Another person with pink hair?" Alisa asked curiously, "Interesting! I can wait to meet her!"

Jin closed his eyes in thought, "It's a good thing we didn't have you take the scrolls, or else our work would've been for nothing."

"Huh? You got another?" Lars asked.

Jin nodded, showing him the two scrolls, "When Heaven and Earth Collide, anything is possible. It seems as though you're missing the Heaven my friend."

Lars scowled, dusting off his clothes as he thought back to the team that embarrassed him. "They won't get away with it."

"Heh, we may make a Mishima of you yet Lars." Jin said sarcastically.

Lars ignored him, "Alisa, can you tell us where they are?"

"I'm sorry, that force from earlier affected my sensory ability. At the moment, we are in the dark."

"It's fine, we'll just head to the tower and wait for them." Lars sighed, "They'll have to show up sometime."

"Hmm… we'll have to be careful. There's a chance we may run into whatever caused that… outburst."

Alisa nodded, "Jin is right, we must be cautious, more than usual."

"I will be." Lars nodded. The last thing he wanted was to end up knocked out and tied to a tree again.

"Then let's go." Jin spoke calmly as usual, leading Team Tekken further into the woods.

-HY-

Sasuke sighed as he looked over towards Sakura's figure. She hadn't moved from Naruto's side for hours. While it was nice to have the girl obsessing over something than himself for once, seeing what would have once been him sitting beside her from a third-person perspective did make it a little… creepy.

"Sakura…" he said after a while, "It's your turn to stand watch, I'll watch over Naruto."

The rosette looked up at him in shock, as if she had forgotten he was even there.

"R-Right Sasuke." She nodded, "Make sure you change out the towel… and-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her, "I've got it."

The Haruno blushed rapidly, standing and leaving the tent to take point. As Sasuke entered the tent, he immediately stared down at the unconscious blonde.

'_Naruto…'_ he thought, _'That person was definitely Madara… so he truly is sealed within you…?'_ the Uchiha narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, _'But why you… why not seal himself within another Uchiha? Why you… of all people?'_

He huffed as he fell to his knees to tend to Naruto's wounds. _'You got these trying to protect Sakura and I from this Orochimaru…'_ his hands paused in their work, moving up to the small bite on his neck, _'And it seems as though whatever plan Orochimaru had for me was foiled by Madara's intervention….'_

Sasuke thought back to the fight, remembering how Madara tore the snake Sannin apart with relative ease. _'He was playing with him the entire match…. He said he was showing me the true power of the Uchiha…'_

Crimson red eyes flashed in front of his face.

'_Itachi… do you have powers similar to Madara… and that technique… that skeletal chakra… do you have something similar to that as well…? If so… then I am nowhere near strong enough to defeat you! I must… I must train! Train harder than I have ever before! Madara has shown me the true difference between us Itachi, but I am no longer blind. These eyes of mine will shine through the darkness… and before this life ends… You will lie dead at my feet!'_

Sakura frowned as she checked the traps they had laid outside. _'Naruto's still asleep…' _she thought tragically, thinking of her newfound love as she examined the many traps. She began placing a tripwire across the forest, running it centimeters off the ground in preparation of an outside strike. Sasuke had thought she was just coddling Naruto the entire time… but no. She was preparing. That snake man had a target. And as long as Sasuke was there she was certain that he'd attack again. And with Naruto out of commission, any hope from being saved by Madara again was lost. Their best bet at the moment was to dig in, and defend themselves as much as possible for whatever assault the man would throw at them next.

"Sasuke… how's your neck doing…?" Sakura asked after a moment, deciding to look up on her old crush's wounds as well. It wouldn't do to be biased. She'd seen how that had gone with Naruto before he became so… well, awesome.

The Uchiha looked back at her emotionlessly, "It's fine. Stings a little… but nothing out the ordinary. Keep your eyes on the trees."

Sakura huffed, once again Sasuke had proved how cold he really was. "Alright…"

She turned back to the forest, her eyes cutting through the trees as she looked for any attackers.

A small figure leapt up, and fearing the worst, she instantly threw a kunai, frightening a small squirrel from its hiding spot.

"Ugh…" she muttered, sweat-dropping as she watched the squirrel look for acorns. "Now I know how Naruto felt…"

She looked at the squirrel as it nibbled quietly on an acorn and ran back to the forest.

"What a waste of time…" she sighed, looking up to the sky.

Sasuke looked out towards her, "Did you say something Sakura?"

The rosette sighed, "No Sasuke… nothing at all." _'I wish Naruto would hurry and wake up… at least he keeps things lively.'_

"Strange…" Sasuke mused, "I thought I had heard…! Sakura get down!" Sasuke shouted, rushing out the tent and tackling her to the side as several shuriken landed where she once stood.

"W-Who's there?" she called out as three shadows came into view.

"Heh, look at them!" a male voice echoed around them, "Where do they think they are, on a camping trip?"

"Enough talk, let's finish the mission…" a second male voice called out.

"Right Dosu," the first voice replied, and the three leapt into action, landing across from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Attackers…?" Sasuke grunted, drawing a kunai.

"Heh, so you're Sasuke…" Zaku smirked at the Uchiha, "Despite everything I've seen you don't look so tough."

"…that you've seen?" Sakura asked.

"No time for that Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, tossing his kunai at Zaku as he leapt back, "This is a battle, protect the scrolls!"

Kin smiled as Dosu chased after Sasuke. This was her chance to get out… she just needed to play it right.

Zaku joined Dosu in hunting Sasuke, both completely unaware of Kin's plan. "Flank him!" Dosu ordered as he flew out towards the Uchiha, nailing him in the stomach with a kick.

Sasuke winced, but didn't falter, taking advantage of Dosu's range to grab the Sound nin by the foot and slam him to the ground. He then turned on his heel to kick Zaku, but the boy was too fast, ducking beneath Sasuke's foot as his arms began to emit sound.

"Zankuha!" Zaku shouted, shooting supersonic waves into Sasuke's gut.

The Uchiha coughed blood as he was blown back from the pressure, and sent hurtling into a nearby stone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, rushing beside him in concern.

"D-Damn it… what was that…?" Sasuke grunted, struggling to his feet to glare at the pair.

"Heh… you can't beat Air." Zaku grinned, tapping his forearms.

"…Air…?" Sasuke grunted, _'So that's it… I wondered what that was flying from his little tubes…'_ Sharingan eyes glared back at Zaku, _'It'll be tough… but I can do it!'_

-HY-

Ino yawned as she woke up from yet another beauty sleep. Shikamaru was on guard duty, but knowing him he'd probably be asleep by now. That left Choji…

Ino sighed. She didn't know why she was put on a team with a bum and the tub of lard, even if they were childhood friends. Why couldn't she be on a team with Sasuke like forehead?

Shikamaru yawned as he turned to look at her, "Hey Ino," he sighed, "Ready to go get a scroll?"

Ino frowned at him, "We still don't have one? What were you and Choji doing while I was asleep? Lounging around?"

Choji joined the group, chewing on a bag of chips as usual, "But Ino," he spoke between chews, "We only did what you said." He munched.

"What I-?" Ino scowled, "Choji you idiot! You two know how things work! You do the work, and I supervise! That's how it's always been, and it's worked so far!"

"Troublesome… somehow I think you've gotten even worse than before…" Shikamaru sighed.

"What was that pineapple-head?"

"Ino…" Choji tried to calm her down, only to have his head bitten off as well.

"Shut up fatty!" Ino snarled, "I'm the boss, and what I says goes!"

"…" Shikamaru looked at her in shock, "C-Choji…"

"I AM NOT FAT!" the Akimichi roared, throwing his chips to the sky as he chased Ino around camp.

"Calm down Choji!" Ino cried as she ran from him.

"Here we go…" Shikamaru sighed, going back to fiddling with the fire.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" Ino cried, knocking Choji unconscious and dragging him beside Shikamaru.

"Better?" Shikamaru asked.

"B-Better…" Ino nodded.

It was always like this. Ino would wake up, throw a fit, call Choji fat, knock him unconscious and go back to being Ino. One thing was certain… the Team Dynamic was all f*cked up.

And it wasn't about to get better.

Moments after Choji was woken and given another bag of chips as an apology, an eerie mist rolled across their camp.

"S-Shikamaru what's happening?" Ino hissed.

"Troublesome… your shouting probably gave away our position…" Shikamaru thought, kneeling down to think up a plan.

"_So you want to be like Sakura…?"_ a snaky voice ran through the camp, _"Can you face the same enemies…?"_

A mirage of Zabuza suddenly ran out towards them, wielding an imaginary sword.

"A Genjutsu…" Shikamaru told them,

"Kai!" they shouted in unison, barely dispelling the technique.

Orochimaru slithered around them, his tongue hanging out hungrily as he gazed at the trio.

"Kukuku… I didn't manage to mark Sasuke, but you should prove an easier target…"

Shikamaru frowned, "Who are you?"

"Why… I'm Orochimaru," the man bowed, "And I have business with Ino-chan." He summoned two clones to distract Shikamaru and Choji as he lunged towards Ino, sinking his fangs into her neck.

-HY-

Neji frowned as he stood at the front of the tower.

"We don't need this anymore…" he said, glancing down at the extra Heaven Scroll. "It'd be a waste of space from here on out."

Tenten stared at him, "Then just toss it somewhere."

"Then there's the chance that the Uchiha will steal it… just like they stole everything else."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You're overthinking this. What are the odds he'd grab it off all people?"

"One/Eighth… assuming we're the first team here." Neji spoke.

Tenten sighed, snatching the scroll and tossing it to the side of the tower, "It was a rhetorical question Neji."

The Hyuga frowned, but said nothing else on the matter.

"YOSH! We have grasped victory!" Lee cheered, "Let us celebrate our flames of youth with a hundred push-ups!"

"No thanks Lee," Tenten sweat-dropped, "Now open those scrolls. We're here."

Lee nodded, rolling open the scrolls as smoke covered the facility.

Team Gai's eyes widened.

"This is…" Neji blanched.

"This is…" Tenten shrieked.

This is…!" Lee spoke.

"YOUTHFUL!"

-HY-

Sasuke grunted as Zaku knocked him away with another Zankuha. There had to be a way around his attack…. His Sharingan just hadn't found it yet.

"Stop jumping around!" Zaku shouted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he flipped up a tree, watching as an airwave tore through the bark beneath him.

'_I need to get closer….'_

His thoughts were cut off as Dosu fell towards him from above in an axe kick, breaking the tree limb he stood on.

Sakura cried out as she watched Sasuke fall, lunging out and catching him in mid air. "Sasuke… are you all right?"

"Damn it Sakura…" Sasuke grunted, "Worry about yourself, I can take care of myself."

She frowned. She was just trying to help…

Zaku grinned at them, "Heh, see that Kin? Looks like there's trouble in paradise… Kin?"

He glanced around for the girl, only to find her nowhere in sight. He shrugged, she must be off dealing with the final member of the team…

She was, just not in the way Zaku expected.

Kin stared down at the unconscious blonde. He was her way out. She had seen what he had done to Orochimaru, and she needed that strength if she was to escape from Sound alive. If he could do that for her, she'd do whatever it took to pay him back. Some might've looked at it as trading one master for another, but as far as Kin was concerned, anyone was better than Orochimaru. The things he did… the experiments he tried on people… it was horrible. And despite the years she had lived as one of his faithful servants, she too had come to despise him, for Orochimaru ruled not by love… but through fear.

"Please… wake up… I'll need you if this is going to work…" Kin frowned, kneeling down next to him.

Naruto grunted and moaned as he twisted and turned in the tent. He was dreaming of rapidly growing trees, and feeling the burn of Kyuubi's constant attempts to escape the wood. It wasn't helping… at all.

Kyuubi growled angrily as its red eyes glared back at Naruto.

"**Madara controls my mind… I will NOT be reduced to having a child restrain my body as well!"**

Naruto just watched in shock as the wood covered the cage, wrapping around the seal protectively as Kyuubi's chakra continued to strain against it.

"Whoa…" was all he could say. There was nothing else to say. What would you, if you saw a giant forest suddenly force back a nine-tailed fox in a sewer of all places?

Kyuubi glared at the boy, **"Uzumaki… free me from these binds! I demand it!"**

"No way!" Naruto retorted, "I don't listen to you!"

The fox scowled. With Mokuton _and_ Sharingan at his command, the boy would be a force to reckon with. It would be as if he was specifically designed to fight Bijuu. But… perhaps that was the best thing… especially with what Kyuubi knew about his creation. No! What was he thinking? He was Kurama! The Kyuubi! The greatest of the tailed beasts! He wouldn't be subjected to a human, much less a mere boy!

Straining against the forest once more, the beast cried out as it was pushed back again. Naruto sighed as the wood grew once more, covering the last of Kyuubi from view. Before long, he couldn't even feel the beast's presence… it was as if it had been wiped from the earth. But Naruto knew it was too good to be true. Even if he could no longer feel it roaming around inside him, he could see its malevolent chakra spiraling around angrily within the Mokuton cage.

Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would have done if that wood hadn't shown up. Even he could only resist torture for so long…

-HY-

"ZANKUHA!" Zaku roared, firing a large airwave out over the camp.

Kin shrieked as she felt the wind blow above her. "Damn it Zaku!" she hissed quietly so he couldn't hear.

Naruto laid prone, his eyes still twitching, though his spasms had stopped. Beneath his palms were small flower seeds, growing slowly beneath his touch. It wouldn't be long now… he would awaken, and bring forth a new age into the world. The rebirth of the age of Mokuton!

Sasuke coughed blood as Dosu punched him in the stomach. "Finally stopped running eh boy?"

Sasuke glared up at the bandaged boy, swinging at him sluggishly as Zaku kneed him from behind, "Don't even try it. Is this all the Uchiha can do? You're pathetic…"

Sasuke winced as he fell to his knees weakly, _'D-Damn it… is this all I can do…? No… like this… I have NO chance against Itachi… no chance at all!'_

"Heh, he's crying…" Zaku looked down at Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter. Let's kill him and end the mission."

Sasuke scowled, he couldn't die here. He needed to avenge his clan, to finally make Itachi pay for the deaths of their grandfather, their grandmother, cousins, brothers, sisters… mother's and father's!"

He struggled back to his feet, glaring at Zaku defiantly.

"Still have some fight in you…?" the boy asked, walking back towards Sasuke and punching towards his face.

Sasuke moved quickly, ducking down beneath Dosu and kicking him upwards in a typical Rock Lee fashion.

"I had planned on saving this for the finals but you've made me reveal my hand…" Sasuke frowned, his bloodied form flying up above Zaku.

"What the…?"

Sasuke interrupted him, slamming his foot into Zaku's chest multiple times as they began to descend back to the ground.

Zaku coughed blood as Sasuke's leg continued to beat on his chest, slamming into him for the last time as they both collided on the ground.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" Sasuke roared.

Zaku coughed, showing the whites of his eyes as he fell unconscious.

"Zaku!" Dosu shouted, watching as Sasuke staggered away from him and fell to his knees.

"Why you little-!" he was cut off as Sakura threw a kunai at him, cutting through his shoulder.

"AGH!" he shouted, falling back as he turned to glare at the rosette. "Bitch!" he hissed, charging towards her instead.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched Dosu trip the trap she had set earlier. Leaping to the trees, she watched as a barrage of shuriken flew down towards the Sound Genin, in an assault that would skewer him completely.

"Idiot!" Dosu grinned, blowing the shuriken away with a generic wind jutsu. "Now then… where was I…?"

He began walking towards the girl slowly.

"D-Damn it… Sakura…" Sasuke grunted, trying to stand as he crawled towards them.

'_What do I do…?'_ she thought, _'What do I do…?'_

And in a typical damsel in distress moment… she screamed.

She screamed as Dosu descended upon her, and she screamed as a sudden block of wood flew out from the tent, nailing Dosu in the back of the head and sending him tumbling into the dirt.

The Oto Genin scowled as he turned to face his attacker. "Who the hell…?"

Naruto stared out at him, clad in red and black armor acquired from Kami knows where, with Kin standing by his side quietly.

"Kin!" Dosu glared at the girl, "What is the meaning of this?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arm around Naruto playfully as the blonde sweat-dropped.

"Well _Dosu_," she giggled, "I guess you could say, I think it was time to lend my services elsewhere. At least with Naruto-kun here I won't be treated as a tool. He assured me as such."

"You plan to betray Lord Orochimaru?"

"No, I don't plan to…" Kin narrowed her eyes, "I have."

Sakura stared at Naruto in shock, "N-Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" the boy shot her a thumbs up, "I'll deal with this guy in no time!"

* * *

><p><strong>So Naruto has awoken to the power of Mokuton! Will he be able to defeat Dosu with this newfound strength? Especially when he lacks access to the Sharingan? And what about Ino? How will her gaining the Curse Seal affect the future? Find out in the exciting conclusion to the Second Round of the Chunin Exams, next time, on NMB! <strong>

**And be sure to review!**

**Anyway, I was half-asleep when I wrote this, and so that probably had an effect on the writing. Kinda skimmed over Orochimaru Team 10 battle, but I figured it'd be a quick fight anyway, looking back, might've been a good moment to showcase some of their skills, but would've, could've, should've. I ended up rewriting the inital Kyuubi Mokuton part several times, and at one point had Hashirama show up as a hallucination due to Madara being so weak. Ended up throwing it out cause it ended up sounding too cheesy though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and be sure to give me your thoughts on how to improve! And before I go, here's the updated Scroll list!**

**Remaining Teams and Scroll Count: 3 Earth Scrolls and 4 Heaven Scrolls**

**Team 7- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (Earth Scroll), (Kin?)**

**Team 8- (Taken out by Neji)**

**Team 10- Ino (unconscious, Curse Seal in progress), Shikamaru (barely conscious), Choji (barely conscious) (Heaven Scroll)**

**Team Gai- (Tower/Passed)**

**Team Baki- (Tower/Passed)**

**Team Dosu- Zaku, Dosu, (Heaven and (Earth given by Oro) Scrolls)**

**Other- 1 Heaven Scroll in bush by Tower**

**Team Kabuto- (Kabuto is alive)**

**Team Generic Leaf- (taken out by Team Gai)**

**Team Tekken Leaf- ****Lars ****(taken out by Sakura, rescued by teammates), Jin, Alisa (Earth and Heaven Scroll)**


	14. Mokuton

**And now… the final chapter of the Second Exam begins! Will Naruto defeat Dosu? Will Ino succumb to the Curse Seal? And what of Team Lars? Will they have their revenge on Team 7 as well? Find out, this time… on NMB!**

**Mokuton**

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled as he turned his attention back to Dosu, "So, you're the bastard that made Sakura-chan cry…"<p>

Dosu narrowed his eye at the boy, "What of it?"

Naruto curled his hands into fists as Kin began to step away from him. Wood suddenly exploded out from beneath Naruto, running forward towards Dosu as the Sound boy widened his eyes in shock. With a loud THWACK! The pillars of wood rammed into Dosu's chest, sending him spiraling to the ground in shock as Naruto reappeared above him with a kunai in hand.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, slashing down at Dosu's form. The sound nin rolled back, barely avoiding the kunai as he swung his arm out at Naruto, sending a light sound wave vibrating towards him.

Naruto suddenly found himself falling back from the sudden blow, and as if on command, several small plants grew up and stopped him from falling.

Dosu's eye narrowed as he leapt away from Naruto. _'I've never seen this type of jutsu before! Wood? Not even Orochimaru-sama was able to succeed in such a feat!'_

Naruto flipped back as the plants caught him, glaring at Dosu angrily as he raced forward, delivering several well-laid punches onto the Genin's body. Sakura watched wide-eyed as the battle continued. "N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered, "That's… Mokuton… but why…?"

Naruto couldn't hear her, much too focused on the sound Genin to pay any attention to her quiet rambling. Dosu was sweeping at his feet using some strange mockery of Taijutsu Naruto had never seen before. Weaving back and forth between all the blows, the blonde cocked back, maneuvering through several hand seals as wood surrounded them quietly. "Katon:" Naruto called out, turning his lips to the wood as Dosu leapt in, "Gokakyu no Jutsu!" the familiar fireball leapt out from his tongue, engulfing the surrounding wood panels in flames and blocking off any escape for either competitor.

Dosu's eye widened as he realized what Naruto had done. "A trap… it seems you aren't as simple as originally believed."

Naruto scowled at the boy, once again falling into a defense stance.

"Very well," Dosu mused, narrowing his eye at the blonde, "I'll play your little game." He shot forward, rushing at Naruto kunai in hand as the blonde spun on his heel, backhanding him towards the flames. Dosu cried out as some of the fire licked out at his back, and he fell down to the ground, small burn wounds evident on his clothing as he glared at Naruto. "You aren't anything like Orochimaru-sama said you would be…"

"You saw it yourself though didn't you?" Naruto retorted, his blue eyes gazing back into Dosu's, "I beat that snake bastard."

"You dare insult Orochimaru-sama?" Dosu growled, rising to his feet and glaring at Naruto.

"You dare attack Sakura-chan?" Naruto shot back, forming the cross seal as he narrowed his eyes, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he roared, filling the ring of fire with numerous shadow clones.

Dosu gaped behind his bandages as he watched the number of clones increase. _'So… So many…! Even after fighting the Kage?'_

Naruto scowled at Dosu, "You could barely handle one of me!" they all shouted, "Let's see how you handle a hundred!"

They all charged at him simultaneously, and Dosu began fighting off as many as he could. Using his melody arm, a weapon capable of producing great sound waves, he began dispersing many of the clones, despite their great numbers. The real Naruto scowled, having two of his clones throw him upward above the flames as he began forming hand seals again.

"Katon:" he shouted once more, Dosu's eyes widening as he glanced above him. The sound ninja scowled, _'If he does it from that height I'll be-!'_ kicking away a shadow clone, Dosu leapt up, using the clones as a stepping stool as he leapt over the flames just as Naruto completed his jutsu. "Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The huge flame erupted as it collided with the ground, turning the ring of fire into a bonfire as Dosu watched from several feet away. _'That was closer than expected…'_ the Genin thought, turning his eyes to the blonde that was still glaring at him. _'I'll need to put an end to this… and soon by the looks of it._' Naruto caught himself on a nearby tree, thinking of how he'd be able to defeat the slippery Genin before him.

Kin frowned as she watched the battle from afar. "Come on Uzumaki…" she hissed beneath her breath, "Don't let me down… Not when I'm so close…" Sakura looked at the girl, approaching her slowly as she too watched the battle. "W-Why are you doing this…? Aren't they your… your teammates?" she asked weakly.

The traitorous Sound kunoichi shot a dark look at Sakura, "Who? Those two? As if…" Kin scoffed, "We never even met until the day of the Chunin Exam."

"W-What?" Sakura asked, "B-But…"

Kin sighed, turning her eyes back to the fight as she began to explain. "You there… pinky… you fought against Orochimaru… and you saw how powerful he was… right?"

"Yeah… but what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked as she too turned her eyes back to the fight.

"Imagine living in a village where what that man said was law. You saw firsthand how sadistic he was… how cold and cruel he could be… imagine living under a man like that for years… being forced to undergo and partake in whatever knew, 'experiment' he deemed suitable at the time."

"N-No way…" Sakura gasped, turning back to Kin as she listened, "He experimented on you all…? But… why would your Kage give someone like him that kind of power…?"

Kin laughed darkly, "You idiot… and you're supposed to be the smartest kunoichi of your year?" Kin asked her with a smirk, "No…" she went back to frowning, "Orochimaru _is_ the Kage of our village."

Sakura gasped, snapping her head back to the fight as a sudden explosion went off. Dosu was bleeding profusely, his melody arm dented and torn as Naruto swung Kubikiri down towards his head.

"N-Naruto-kun stop!" Sakura shouted, getting up and running towards him as the blade paused inches from Dosu's face.

"Sakura-chan?" the blonde asked.

"What the hell pinky?" Kin snarled at her, "Don't listen to her Uzumaki, finish him now!" Kin hissed.

"Y-You've done enough!" Sakura shouted back at him.

Naruto stared at the two, his foot firmly on Dosu's chest and Kubikiri inches from a decapitation. Choices… Choices… he could listen to the new girl, with her ridiculously long black hair and unusual cowgirl outfit… or he could go with the familiar rosette, with her beautifully large forehead and her interesting red battle dress… Choices… Choices… Of course, being the person he was, Naruto would always take whatever Sakura said more seriously than what anyone else would say. So, with a small frown, Naruto stepped away from Dosu, pulling Kubikiri away from him as Dosu stared back at him in shock.

"Leave your scrolls…" Naruto told him, "and don't come back."

Dosu nodded hurriedly, dropping both a Heaven and Earth Scroll to the ground before leaping away limply without another word. Kin scowled as she approached the blonde. "Why didn't you kill him? He was right there!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he turned to Kin. "Well, he couldn't exactly defeat me so…"

"Idiot… you're too naïve." Kin frowned at him, "What do you think's going to happen now that you let him go?"

"Er… he'll fail the exam and go back?" Naruto asked.

"No you idiot!" Kin hissed, "He's going to go back and inform everyone about what happened here… and then he'll come back more prepared than before, and kill you!"

Naruto frowned, "Then I'll just have to beat him again won't I?"

"Next time it may not be so simple!" Kin shouted at him.

"Why are you so mad Kin?" Naruto asked her, "I mean, you're safe aren't you?"

"My survival in this forest depends on your survival…" Kin turned around, "and if you continue to act so naively… I'm afraid you won't be around that much longer." She walked back into the camp and began packing.

-HY-

Shikamaru frowned as he placed another wet towel on his unconscious teammate's head. Mere moments after Ino had been bitten by whoever that man was, she'd passed out and broken into a cold sweat. Choji had recovered from the attack first, and had quickly gathered whatever medical supplies he could find to sustain the Yamanaka as she healed. However… that wasn't what bothered Shikamaru the most. No, his concerns were more focused on the black marking that had suddenly appeared on the back of Ino's neck. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and based on the timing, couldn't be good.

Shikamaru, being the genius he was, already knew just who had assaulted them, but why was another matter entirely. Orochimaru had said nothing when he attacked, and seemed rather out of character from what Shikamaru had learned from his family and the academy. Of course, experimentation was something that the man was interested in, but wasn't he supposed to be sadistic and teasing, rather than the stoic silent assassin he portrayed when he attacked?

Shikamaru frowned; looking back down on Ino's sweating form. She looked pitiful, laying there on the mattress as both Choji and he watched. Sure, the peace and quiet may have been nice, but Ino's condition put something of a downer on the atmosphere. Whatever mark Orochimaru had placed on her was dangerous… that much was certain.

The Nara genius sent another glance down at Ino's mark. Those three curved lines reeked of evil chakra, but there was nothing Choji or Shikamaru could do about it. Whatever that seal was doing to Ino was something she'd have to face alone.

Choji glanced at Shikamaru worriedly, his bag of chips empty in his hands. "Uh… Shikamaru," he started, "what are we going to do about this?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, assuming his natural thinking posture as he continued to listen.

"I mean, we still don't have the scroll we need and now we're a man down." Choji said, slowly rolling his bag into a ball, "How are we supposed to get another scroll without the usual strategy?"

"Calm down Choji." Shikamaru frowned, "We still have two days to get a scroll. If we're lucky Ino will have woken up by then…."

Choji nodded, grabbing another bag to munch on as he glanced at Ino, "And if she doesn't?"

"I have 215 other plans we can use Choji. We'll get a scroll." Shikamaru assured, furrowing his brow as he began working on another.

Choji nodded, saying nothing more on the subject. Shikamaru was the smart one of the group after all, and if he said they'd get a scroll, Choji would believe him. Turning his eyes back to the team's blonde, Choji sighed. Despite her offenses, Ino was his friend, and he'd hate it if she didn't recover.

'_Come on Ino…'_ he thought, popping a chip into his mouth, _'you can pull through this.'_

Something was off, and he was going to find out what. If it involved helping his teammates, nothing would be too troublesome.

-HY-

Ino glanced around, and immediately knew something was off. The world looked as though it had been turned on its side, and the area was immersed in some strange purple mist.

"Urg…" she groaned, leaning up as she glanced around, "Choji…?" she whispered, "Shikamaru…?"

No response.

Climbing to her feet, the Yamanaka looked around, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. She could definitely tell she was in Konoha, but it was different… somehow. There were no people in the shops, no citizens running through the village. It was quiet… desolate… almost like a ghost town. And she couldn't stand it. Taking off into a light run, she ran towards her family's flower shop, hoping to find the one person that was always there to listen to her.

As she entered the store that she had worked at for so long, she immediately knew she would find no one. The store's sign had been turned to "Sorry we're closed", and the only time that was up was when everyone had gone home for the day. Ino frowned, why would Konoha be empty? It made no sense! They were in the middle of an exam, if anything the village should be bustling with activity! Ino sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she thought of any other location where villagers were known to attend.

Briefly, in an instant, as if it never even happened, she heard a light sniffle. Ino's eyes widened, turning towards the source of the noise and listening closely. There were a few more seconds of silence, and then again, almost nonexistent, a light sniffle. Ino took off towards the sound, knowing that whatever was making that sound was bound to have a human somewhere within all of this nonsense.

It was just bad luck that it turned out the way it did.

Ino slowed as the source of the sniffling became much more evident. As she walked towards the growing sound, the mist slowly began to clear, and the area behind her twisted and faded, replacing itself with a more familiar setting she had seen for the past eight years of her life.

She smiled lightly. She was at the academy, the very place she had learned to become the kunoichi she was today. The sniffling was so loud that she could almost hear it echoing around her… strange… given the fact that she was in one of the most open areas she could ever think of. Walking towards the sound softly, Ino peered her head around the corner… coming face to face with the very sound of the noise.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, "S-Sakura…?" her mouth spoke automatically, looking at the younger version of the rosette crying on her knees before her. Based on her size, it was evident that she was little more than six or seven years old… the same age they were when they had decided upon their rivalry for Sasuke.

"W-Why Ino…?" the young Sakura asked, "W-Why did you abandon me…?" she asked, looking up at the blonde with teary eyes.

Ino took a step away. This wasn't possible. There was no way that this… Sakura could be standing in front of her like this. They were kunoichi now… not young children crying on their hands and knees!

"Why Ino?" she asked again, a little stronger this time, "Why did you let me go…?"

"N-No…" Ino whispered, taking another step back as another Sakura appeared behind her to torment her further.

"I still needed you Ino…" the young rosette cried, "I always needed you…"

"T-This isn't right…" Ino said, a little more firmly this time as she swung around to face the Sakura. "This isn't right! I-I didn't abandon anyone! Y-You were the one who-!"

"I-I never told you…" Sakura cried, "But in the weeks following our separation… Ami bullied on me again… I still have the marks on my body…." Ino's eyes widened as the young Sakura turned her back to Ino, pulling up her shirt to reveal small bruises across her body.

"N-No!" Ino shouted, "W-We dealt with her! She was finished!" Ino said firmly.

The young Sakura just smiled sadly at her, "I didn't have any more friends around to protect me Ino…" she explained quietly, "I was alone for so many years… I never could be popular like you…."

"This is a lie!" Ino hissed, "It has to be! You were always loud and abrasive… just like me!" Ino pleaded. She knew a lie when she saw one. Raising her hands in a ram seal, she began channeling chakra.

"KAI!" she shouted, attempting to disperse whatever trickery surrounded her.

There was no effect. In fact, it seemed to be the exact opposite. The Sakuras were continuing to multiply, surrounding Ino with teary eyes and wounded bodies as they continued to torment her.

"N-No…" Ino muttered, her eyes wide as they cornered her against the wall with their pleas. "No!"

-HY-

Shikamaru blinked down at Ino as she began to sweat more profusely than she was earlier. Frowning, he motioned to Choji to prepare another towel. It didn't look like she'd be getting up anytime soon….

-HY-

Sakura scowled at the new girl eating across from them. Who did she think she was, waltzing into their camp and stealing _her_ Naruto-kun away when no one was looking? She glanced down at her meal, angrily stuffing her face while Naruto and Kin exchanged conversation not that far away from them. If she was a little intrusive, she might've eavesdropped on what they were saying… but since it _was_ Naruto they were talking about, she figured that whatever it was couldn't be all that important. She may have loved the blonde, but she still realized he had a way to go before he could even hope of achieving his lifelong dream.

However, contrary to her expectations, Naruto and Kin _were_ talking about something relatively important… in essence, her duties as a vassal.

"I'm not treating you like a tool Kin, and that's final." The blonde huffed angrily as he slurped down some miso ramen. Nothing like a good pack of noodles to lighten up a disappointing conversation.

An hour after Kin had gotten over her rage of Dosu leaving alive, she had begun questioning Naruto on his expectations of her now that she was... for lack of a better term, his.

"I understand that Uzumaki," Kin ground out, "but the fact remains that you'll need to lay down some ground rules. For example, where will I be sleeping? Would you rather I sleep in a dorm-like complex, or shall I be staying in your abode with you?"

Naruto blanched, "Well… erm… I didn't really think about it…"

Kin frowned, her eye twitching in annoyance. Who knew someone so powerful could be so stupid? That was something she'd have to fix. As if betraying Orochimaru wasn't bad enough, there was no way in hell she'd stand having a stupid master.

"Very well…" she said, her eyes closed as she spoke, "In that case I shall decide for you." She smirked at him, "I hope your living space is clean, because master or not, I'll beat your ass if you're a pig."

Naruto spewed his ramen onto the side as he heard that. "I-I'm not a pig Dattebayo!" he shouted, prompting Sakura to look over for a brief moment.

'_Yep…'_ the rosette thought, _'Nothing important at all….'_

"Moving on to the next item," Kin said in a professional manner, "as your vassal there are several things I believe I should tell you lest I forget at a later time." She took on a grim face, "Naruto, attacking you three wasn't the only reason Orochimaru came here."

The blonde looked up in surprise, "H-Huh? What are you talking about?" he snapped open another packet or instant ramen.

"Naruto, Orochimaru is planning an invasion." Kin told him.

"WHAT?"

"Keep it down!" Kin hissed as Sakura looked over once more, "I don't want pinky over there to have a hissy fit."

"Y-You mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Stay focused," Kin frowned, "Anyway, I don't know all the specifics… but sometime during the Exam Finals Sand and Sound will attack at once."

"Wha-?" Naruto asked, "But the Sand are our allies aren't they? Why would they attack?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Orochimaru somehow secured their allegiance during the attack… I don't know how or when."

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought, "I get it…" he paused, "…Then what about you Kin? If you hadn't found me, would you be participating in this invasion as well?"

Kin stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer him. After a moment of silence, Naruto understood.

"I see…" he closed his eyes, "Well then… it's a good thing you found me then huh?" he asked with a smile, "I'd rather be allies than enemies."

Kin blushed lightly; the blonde was cute when he smiled. "S-Stay focused!" she hissed, refraining from hitting him atop the head, "You need to decide what to do about this! The attack isn't that far off!"

"Hmm…" Naruto frowned in thought, "Well, I guess I'll just have to tell Old Man Hokage and Kakashi-sensei about this!"

"O-Old Man Hokage?" Kin asked in surprise.

"Ah! Yeah, Gramps and I go way back!" Naruto grinned.

Inwardly, Kin smirked. She had known this guy was strong but damn! She never expected him to have a straight line with someone as powerful as the Hokage as well! Maybe with the right amount of influence and time, she could teach Naruto how to influence the man indirectly…

"I see…" she smiled at him, it'd take some time, but she could do it.

Sakura grit her teeth in annoyance as she watched Kin smile at Naruto. _**'Stay away from Naruto-kun bitch!'**_ her inner protested angrily, wringing her hands in a choking fashion as the rosette accidently crushed her ramen cup, sending its contents spiraling into the air.

Sasuke leaned up upon hearing the spill, his wounded body covered in bandages as per Sakura's usual treatment.

"What…?" he mumbled, looking out upon the area Naruto had chosen to use as a break.

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled, being the first to see the Uchiha had awoken.

Naruto looked over at him, a small smile gracing his features as he turned away from Kin, "Hehe, hey Sasuke!" he cheered, "How you feeling over there?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, looking down at his wounds and wincing as he made to stand, "What's going on… what happened to those guys…?"

"Naruto-kun beat them!" Sakura explained, "It was amazing! He used Mokuton!"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde for confirmation, receiving a nod and a grin in return. "I see… and the girl?" he asked, referring to Kin.

"Ah…" Naruto laughed sheepishly, "She's…"

"I can introduce myself," Kin said sharply, stepping forward to face the Uchiha, "I am Kin Tsuchi, former kunoichi of Otogakure."

"Sound…?" Sasuke growled, his fingers itching towards his pouch, "…and why are you here?"

Naruto smiled, "Relax teme, she's with me." He explained.

"Naruto, you-"

"Hey look Sasuke!" Naruto grinned again, interrupting him as he pulled the scrolls from his pouch, "Look what I got!"

"We have the scrolls?" Sasuke smirked, his fears about Kin being pushed aside for the moment amongst the excitement.

"Hehe, yeah!" Naruto responded, "Now we can get to the tower and pass the exam!"

-HY-

"They're close…" Alisa said, "I sense a gathering of four humanoid life forms one mile east of our present location."

"Good job Alisa." Lars said, turning his eyes to Jin, "Shall we?"

Jin nodded quickly, "Fine."

They disappeared in three quick blurs, taking to the trees as they drew ever closer to Team 7's location.

-HY-

"…and that's how I beat that bandaged freak!" Naruto finished explaining, making use of exaggerations and exploding noises, regardless of the fact that they weren't necessary.

Sasuke frowned, "And just how did you end up with Mokuton? That type of jutsu is supposed to belong to the Senju… and even for them it was rare."

"I dunno…" Naruto shrugged.

"Wait," Kin interrupted, "You mean you don't _know_ how you can use such a rare jutsu? And you just shrug it off?"

Naruto nodded.

"Kami!" the girl face-palmed, letting out an exasperated sigh as she leaned back, "How the hell did you become a Genin?"

Naruto frowned, "What are you saying…?"

"You don't just suddenly reinvent a rare field of jutsu and shrug it off like that!" Kin growled, "You're a shinobi! You can't go around taking risks! Everything you do needs to be certain, every action you take has to have a goal in mind! Didn't your teacher tell you all this?"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought, "Well… I think Iruka-sensei said something about that at one point…"

Kin sighed, turning to his two teammates, "How on earth do you put up with this guy?"

Sasuke smirked, "Trust me… he used to be worse."

Kin sighed; she didn't see how anyone could be worse than that. Turning back to Naruto, she calmed herself so she could try and explain.

"Look, Naruto…" she started, "You're an Uzumaki correct?"

The blonde nodded, turning back to the former Sound nin in confusion, "Well… yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You idiot…" Kin sighed, "When I was trained in _our _version of the academy Orochimaru made it a point that everyone learned history as it could help in some of his more… _eventful_… experiments…" she frowned, "One of the things I ended up learning was the known history of the Uzumaki Clan… I learned of their apparent success with seals, a little about their long lost village of Whirlpool… hell, I even found out that one of them ended up marrying the First Hokage! But that's not all… it turns out, that the Uzumaki and Senju Clans are distantly related… you could think of them as a branch family of sorts."

Naruto was quiet during this entire speech. More than half of this information he had never even known of, and by the looks on his teammates' faces, they hadn't known either.

"W-Wait a minute!" Sakura jumped in, "You're saying that Naruto is distantly related to the First?"

"Yes." Kin nodded firmly, "What? Didn't you guys know at least that much?"

They shook their heads.

"O-Oh…" Kin blinked in surprise. Damn… what was Konoha teaching their students?

"I… have a clan…" Naruto whispered to himself, as if daring himself to believe it.

Kin frowned at him, "Well… you did…"

The blonde snapped his head up to her in surprise, "W-What did you say?"

Kin sighed. This was going to be tough. "I said you did. Unfortunately… nearly all the history of Whirlpool has been wiped out. Sometime ago the Uzumaki were lost… and supposedly went extinct…"

"W-What?" Naruto gasped, "B-But-!"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kin frowned, "But as far as I know… you're the last Uzumaki around."

Two revelations for him to swallow… the blonde was starting to get irritated. "Why the hell… why the hell wouldn't anyone tell me about this?" he hissed, "Gramps… he could've known… He's the Hokage, he would've known! And yet he…" he slammed his fist on the table, "Damn! He knew I wanted to know about my heritage!"

His teammate's just looked at him quietly.

'_Naruto…'_ Sasuke thought, _'It seems we're more alike than I realized… The Uchiha and Senju… the founding clans of Konoha… yet driven apart through war… if what this Kin girl says is true… then Naruto… you too are a…'_

An exploding tag suddenly landed beside them, prompting everyone to glance at it in shock. Seconds later they had dispersed, shielding their faces and drawing weapons as the area exploded, sending pieces of their camps flying about the forest.

"An enemy… now?" Naruto growled angrily, skidding to a halt beside his teammates.

Sakura looked through the dust and rubble, searching for their assailant, "Where is he…?"

"So these are the ones who beat you Lars?" Jin's voice rang through the clearing.

"Yeah…" the blonde's voice responded, carrying a slight hint of defeat as it grew closer to the four.

"Hmm… rather unusual… you don't usually get beaten Lars." Alisa said as Team Tekken's figures finally began to show.

"Well… I'm about to rectify that mistake." Lars said, lunging out the dust towards Sakura's form.

Sasuke was the first to move, slinging a kunai at Lars' flying figure, forcing the blonde to shift his position and land across from them just as the dust cleared.

"You again!" Naruto shouted angrily, "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

Lars narrowed his eyes at him, "Yeah… this time I brought back up.

Jin and Alisa suddenly rushed at them, approaching their Team 7 counterparts and squaring off against them one on one. Jin faced the wounded Sasuke, Alisa faced Sakura and Kin, and finally…

Blonde versus Blonde.

Naruto started, slamming his palm to the ground as a tree suddenly exploded from beneath him, twisting and curving its form as it flew out towards the surprised Lars. Drawing chakra into his form, Lars extended his palms, taking the brunt of the attack full force as the tree pushed him back into the forest.

"T-Tch!" Lars grunted, skidding backwards and nearly losing his balance several times as he attempted to push back against the tree. "He's gotten stronger…" he mused, frowning slightly as Naruto finally allowed the tree to slow to a stop.

"How's that?" Naruto asked; glaring at the tree to see if Lars had given up or not. The Tekken member suddenly leapt onto the curved wood, flying down the pillar and racing towards Naruto with a raised fist. Parrying with slight difficulty, Naruto flipped over Lars, a pillar of wood rising beneath him and slamming into Lars' face as he did so. Spinning on his heel as he landed, Naruto kicked at the Lars' back, pushing him further into the wood and cracking its structure.

-HY-

Not far from them, Jin and Sasuke were engaged in an evenly matched taijutsu match. In fact, if it wasn't for Sasuke's wounds, he probably could have already won the match. However, with Orochimaru's assault and his battle against Team Dosu still weighing heavily on him, he had little to work with, and barely had enough chakra to even use his Sharingan effectively. Deflecting a sharp punch from Jin, Sasuke turned, slamming the Kazama in the side of the ear with a backhanded fist as he rolled around him to grab at his neck. Unfortunately, Jin was already recovering, raising his arm to hit Sasuke underneath the chin with a sharp elbow.

The Uchiha fell to the ground, rolling backwards just as Jin followed through with a failing axe kick that tore through the dirt and rubble beneath them. "Not bad…" Sasuke said coldly, wiping a small trail of blood from his mouth where he'd bitten his tongue.

Jin nodded, reassuming his stance as Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. "I could say the same for you, Uchiha." Sasuke smirked, it seemed as though not everyone had forgotten of the Uchiha's greatness. Racing forward once more, the Uchiha continued the Taijutsu match, determined to gain the upper hand this time around.

-HY-

Alisa frowned as she found herself eating dirt under Kin's pressure. Based on the data she had, she didn't think the girl would be so hard to deal with.

"Had enough yet?" Kin asked, smirking lightly as she lowered her foot lightly.

"Your abilities are not quite what I expected…" Alisa admitted, frowning as she dusted her clothes off.

"You can't judge a book by its cover…" Kin smirked, "Isn't that right Sakura?"

Alisa's eyes widened, turning around to see several explosive tags flying towards her. Unleashing her metallic wings, she took to the sky, barely avoiding them as they exploded beneath her, though her body was thrown back from the force of the explosion. Spiraling around in the air for several moments before coming to a graceful stop, she continued to frown. She had completely forgotten about the other kunoichi present, having shrugged her off as nothing more than a mere annoyance… it seemed as though that was a mistake.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl as she watched hidden in the shadows. She was so close…! If Kin hadn't of said anything there was a possibility that her tags would have made it through! But it was over, she couldn't' waste time thinking about that anymore. Raising a kunai, she made her way to the next preset trap.

"There are two of you… it seems as though I had forgotten…" Alisa frowned, hovering back down towards Kin, "I shall not make that mistake again."

Kin smiled grimly, raising a senbon and tossing it out towards the enemy rosette. Alisa spun in midair, kicking several of the senbon away as her arm was cut by a stray substance. "Such meager weapons will not work on me." She said as robotically as always.

She dodged again as a large cut log swung towards her.

-HY-

Lars grunted as he found himself eating dirt once more. Ever since the battle began Naruto had been slowly gaining ground, and he was getting tired of it. Charging a Zeus as he spun back up to his feet, he lunged at Naruto, planting his fist firm in his gut before pushing upward into an uppercut.

A stray bolt of lightning struck out at Naruto as he flew up, electrocuting him vibrantly as he fell back to the ground.

"U-Urk!" the Uzumaki hissed, grabbing his stomach in pain as he rose to a knee.

"You may have endurance… but my techniques are designed to finish it in one blow." Lars said quietly, staring at Naruto's wounded form.

"Y-You'll have to do better than that!" Naruto hissed, pushing out his palm as a small piece of wood shot out at Lars, nailing him in the gut as well. "An eye for an eye bastard!"

Lars gasped out; falling to one knee as well as the wood slowly fell back. "Tch… irritating little-!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto interrupted, forming several clones to surround Lars from all sides. "Now…" Naruto said, rising back to his feet and wincing off the pain, "Attack!" the shadow clones all shouted simultaneously, charging at Lars' wide-eyed figure. He barely had time to think before the first clone was upon him. Leaning back, he let the clone slam into the ground. Lars kicked his foot out lightly, tripping another and slamming his fist into its falling chest to disperse it as another leapt out at his open back. Scowling darkly, Lars spun on his heel, parrying the Naruto's fatal blow and dispersing him with a simple punch to the chin. Firing his leg back immediately, he hit another in the gut, leaving the original Naruto alone as he charged at him kunai in hand. Curling his lips angrily, Lars lashed out, grasping the boy by the wrist and passing him behind him into the ground.

"You fail…" Lars mused, turning on his heel and swinging his leg down onto the boy's head. It was an instant knock out… or so Lars thought. Mere seconds later the 'original' Naruto also disappeared in a cloud of smoke; leaving Lars seemingly alone.

"W-What?" he asked himself, glancing around the area for any sign of the blonde. A hand suddenly lunged out from beneath him, taking hold of his ankle as a blonde mop of hair emerged from the dirt.

"Hehe…" Naruto grinned, "Doton: Headhunter Jutsu!"

Lars let out a cry as he was suddenly pulled down, and in mere seconds, their situations were reversed. Lars moved his head around angrily, attempting to escape from the ground but it was no use. It seemed as though the area underneath had been reinforced with wooden stakes beforehand, weighing Lars down from what would usually be a simple escape.

Naruto grinned determinedly, "Now to finish!" he formed the cross seal, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Lars' eyes widened as he was suddenly surrounded by a horde of Naruto clones, only to blink in surprise when they started grasping hands and began running up a large tree that Naruto was apparently growing.

"HAA!" Naruto roared, climbing higher and higher upward until all his clones except one were on the tree. "Here we go! From the book of amazing Jutsu!" the blonde shouted from the top of the tree as he began pulling all the clones up with a heave of amazing strength.

"The Chapter of Naruto!" he shouted, spiraling into the air as the clones began tumbling down towards Lars' head.

"W-Wait a minute…" Lars said, looking up at the blonde with comically wide eyes.

Naruto grinned, "No can do! Narutimate Jutsu: One-Hundred Clone smash!" Lars let out a cry as the Narutos all slammed into him from above, leaving nothing but a large crater and an unconscious man.

Naruto panted heavily as he fell back down from the tree, "Man… those things are heavy…."

-HY-

Sasuke scowled, wincing as he blocked Jin's heavy blows and tried to find some pattern to his movements.

'_Damn…'_ the Uchiha thought, _'He doesn't have any openings… and when he does he makes sure to make it a place I wouldn't be able to reach in time… if only I could…'_

His thoughts were cut off as he was suddenly forced back, Jin having kicked through his defense with a destructive lightning-bearing leg to the chest. Sasuke scowled as he rolled back through the dirt, gazing up into Jin's eyes as the shadow of a sudden punch passed beside him. His eyes widening, Sasuke leapt to the right, barely avoiding Jin's technique as the tree behind him cracked under the strain of the blow.

"You're fast… but you can't keep dodging." Jin told him.

Sasuke frowned. _'He's right…'_

Leaping back to his feet, the Uchiha grabbed a kunai, ducking beneath Jin as he shot another punch out towards him. Adjusting his hold on the metallic steel, Sasuke ran the blade down Jin's arm, sending a flurry of blood across the forest floor as the Kazama reeled back in pain. Following up, Sasuke moved forward, crunching his fist into Jin's ribcage and spinning on his heel, finishing it up with a kick that broke Jin's nose.

The Kazama fell backward, lying in the grass for several moments before slowly crawling back to his feet. "Stopped running…?" he asked slowly, glaring at Sasuke as he trembled to stand.

"I can't keep running away." Sasuke said firmly, twirling the kunai around so that the blade was turned away from them both.

"I see…" In said slowly, his eyes closed briefly as if contemplating something, "…Fine… let's end this." He stood once more, ripping off his shirt as a black tattoo made itself visible on his forehead and chest. Jin opened his eyes as horns began to sprout from his head and angelic wings made themselves known. **"Fear me."**

"I fear nothing." Sasuke said, his black eyes shifting into the Sharingan as he tightened his hold on the kunai, "Nothing except my own limitations."

The two lunged out at each other. Jin had grown claws, and his gauntlets had taken on a demonic appearance to assimilate with the rest of his bodily appearance. Sparks flew as kunai met fist, and Sasuke scowled as he was sent skidding away from the demi-devil.

Jin's eyes suddenly glowed a dangerous red, and Sasuke rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a sudden eruption of heat that tore through the numerous trees behind them.

"Lasers…" Sasuke mused, his Sharingan eyes taking in everything about Jin as he raced forward once more. "A curse… but… it's no match for the Sharingan."

-HY-

Alisa winced as another of Kin's senbon suddenly pierced through her skin. "W-Why…?" she asked, wobbling in the air slightly as her wings began to short out. Kin smirked at her, raising another senbon as she waited for the next of Sakura's trap to go off, "You really have no idea what I'm doing to you do you?" she asked.

Alisa looked down at Kin's rapidly multiplying form. "H-How is this happening…?" She dropped to the ground in confusion as her wings could no longer hold her confused form. Kin smiled, pulling on an invisible string and setting off a quiet bell, rippling across the strings and into Alisa's figure.

"Ugh…" the girl winced as the bell rang; her vision warping and multiplying the area around her. "Y-You… what have you done…?"

"Hmph, as if I'd be stupid enough to give away my secrets…" Kin smirked, "Do it now pinky!"

Sakura nodded, though she narrowed her eyes upon being called 'pinky'. Cutting a wire with her kunai as she hid in the tree, she set off a horde of explosives, each one more vibrant than the last as they exploded all around Alisa's fallen form. The Tekken member let out a shriek as she was thrown back, her body skidding and bouncing off the ground from the force of the multiple explosions. Kin grinned, the plan was a success. Quickly approaching Alisa, the former Sound nin stuck a kunai against the girl's throat, looking for some answers.

"Now then…" Kin smiled, "Why don't we get some answers out of you…?" she eyed the girl quietly, "It looks like you already have both your scrolls… why waste your time trying to find us?"

"Lars wanted… re…revenge…" Alisa whispered, her body bruised and aching from Sakura's traps.

"I see…" Kin smiled, "Well, it looks like it didn't turn out the way you thought it would… did it?" Alisa narrowed her eyes, "The data present does not match… prior… observations…."

"You sound so strange… observation this observation that," Kin growled, "Get some life in you! Or…" she smirked as he pushed the kunai closer to the girl's throat, "I could just end it right here…." Sakura leapt down, landing beside Kin and placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kin! That's enough, she's beaten!"

"Damn it pinky!" Kin hissed, "When are you two going to learn? Haven't you seen what happens when you let people live? You left this Lars idiot alive and look where that got you!"

"But look at their headbands…" Sakura frowned, "They're leaf… we should at least let them live…."

Kin shot another glance at the girl and snorted, "You got lucky… this time." Kin murmured, "Next time pinky here won't be there to save you."

Alisa nodded rapidly as she watched wide-eyed. She hadn't expected to be defeated so easily… it only went to show how much she had to learn about being human… All that time in the lab hadn't really helped her.

-HY-

Jin scowled as Sasuke weaved between his blows. Why was the Uchiha becoming so hard to hit? Just moments ago he had been on the verge of defeat, and now after one good cut he was pushing the Kazama back? Preposterous! The Devil snarled, spinning on his heel to kick at Sasuke but the Uchiha had once again dodge, ducking beneath the blow and taking a shot at Jin's vulnerable figure.

SWISH!

Blood once more flew across the clearing, and Sasuke smirked as Jin was sent skidding away from him, his leg now bearing a cut as deep as the one on his arm. Charging another laser, Jin reeled back prompting Sasuke to run up a small tree to avoid the bright beam of energy.

Jin roared in annoyance, flying out towards Sasuke in a heap of rage as the Uchiha reached for a shuriken.

"Take this!" Sasuke shouted, tossing a pair into Jin's wings and halting his flight. Jin growled in outrage, falling back to the ground in pain as his wings fluttered around wildly. Pulling the steel from his body, Jin turned back to glare at Sasuke, the latter of which was standing atop the tree smirking down at Jin.

"**Still running?"**

Sasuke smirked, "I'm not the one who should be." Sasuke showed his hands, both of which were filled with shuriken and prepared to strike. Jin growled. **"You wouldn't dare…"**

"Oh I would…" Sasuke smiled, and he let the steel fly, shattering against Jin's gauntlets as he swung back at the shuriken, trying to stop as many as possible from tearing through his defense. Small cuts began to appear from where he couldn't guard fast enough, and by the time Sasuke stopped throwing Jin's body was littered with wounds.

"**You…"** Jin hissed, walking forward slowly and extending his hand out towards Sasuke, **"bastard…"** he fell onto his stomach unconscious as the wings began to recede into the Kazama's back.

Sasuke panted heavily as he let his Sharingan disappear, "It's done."

"No. It's not over until we reach the tower." Kin stated, carrying Alisa's scrolls with her as she appeared. Sasuke looked down at her, leaping from his tree and landing several feet from her. "Where are Sakura and Naruto?" he asked hostilely. It was obvious he didn't trust her yet.

"We're right here Sasuke." Sakura answered, looking over Naruto's wounds. "Are you okay?" she asked, turning to the Uchiha when she was finished, "Did you reopen any wounds?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke grunted, turning away from the girl. "How long until we're at the tower?"

"It shouldn't be far now." Kin said, "If I'm right we should be there by nightfall."

"Hehe, great! Chunin here I come!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning back as he let his signature grin fall on his face.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto-kun we aren't there yet. Keep your guard up."

"Pinky's right for once." Kin agreed, "Until we're inside the tower don't let your guard down. You never know what could happen."

"You guys worry too much!" Naruto grinned, "We've beaten everyone so far! What could possibly go wrong?"

The rest of the group traded glances at each other. It seemed like it didn't matter what they said; Naruto would keep up this illusion of naivety. Still, it wouldn't matter much longer… for though they'd beaten every challenge that had come at them so far, the battle had yet to truly begin.

As they wandered through the forest, the tower's looming structure stared out at them, an ever present reminder of their final goal. As time passed it slowly grew larger and larger, until small details of its structure could be made out if one looked closely.

Kin slowed her walk to walk beside Naruto. "When we arrive at the tower… what will you expect from me? I no longer have a team, and I'd be surprised if they didn't apprehend me on the spot due to my connections to Orochimaru."

Naruto smiled back at her, "Don't worry Kin, I won't let anything happen to you!"

The girl nodded, "I'll hold you to that then…"

Sakura frowned as she watched the pair interact. Ever since Kin joined the gang she'd gotten the feeling that she was stealing Naruto away from him. If this kept up, she'd have to act… but how was uncertain…

Sasuke walked in silence a little ahead of the group. His thoughts were on Naruto's constant growth, and the sudden revelation that he too was 'the last' of his clan. _'It's different than how I thought it'd be…'_ he mused, _'I was supposed to grow strong alone, defeat Itachi… and move on with my life… when did it get so complicated…?'_ the Uchiha frowned, he knew when it happened. The moment he found out Naruto had slain Gato. That piece of information alone was enough to make Sasuke jealous… but then he had to find out that Madara had given him the Sharingan as well?

Sasuke frowned. He knew he was being petty but things were different now. At first he had believed that Naruto was just a stupid kid who'd gotten lucky… but with all these recent revelations… he was starting to wonder…. Perhaps they weren't that different after all. Maybe… just maybe… he wouldn't have to go at things alone.

The tower suddenly came into view. They had arrived. Naruto grinned, just a few more steps and then-

A large figure suddenly came into view, rolling towards them with great speed and force.

They all shared looks, dodging away from each other as a green boulder suddenly rolled past them, skidding to a halt in front of the tower.

"W-Wait a second…" Sakura started, staring at the figure in front of them.

Sasuke was silent. He had known something like this would happen. It was why he had told Sakura and Naruto to be prepared.

A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead. There was no way the figure in front of them could be who it was.

"Naruto… Sakura… and even you Sasuke… forgive me for this, but we really need a scroll…!" the figure said, getting ready for another charge.

"CHOJI?" Naruto and Sakura shrieked simultaneously, watching as the boy rolled back into a boulder.

"RAAH! Human Boulder!" Choji roared, rolling back at them full speed.

Sasuke and Kin leapt to the trees, avoiding the large horde of fat as it turned and raced towards the other two grounded members of the team.

"S-Sakura move!" Naruto shouted, slamming his palm to the ground and making a large wooden curve, forcing Choji to slam into the side of the tower.

Sakura looked at Choji in shock. Why was he attacking them? Weren't they from the same village? Shouldn't they have been working together?

"Kagemane no jutsu success." Shikamaru's voice said from behind, pinning down Sakura's figure and forcing her to put a kunai at her neck. "Game Over."

Naruto paused, turning to face Shikamaru's cold-faced form with narrow eyes. "Shikamaru!" he growled, "What do you think you're doing you bastard?"

"Damn it… this is troublesome…" Shikamaru admitted, "Hand over your scrolls Naruto, if you've come this far you definitely have them."

"Why you!" Naruto took a step forward, forcing Shikamaru to take a step back and bring the kunai closer to Sakura's neck, "Don't make me do it Naruto."

"You bastard…!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke suddenly dropped down behind Choji, placing him in a chokehold and placing his own kunai at his neck. "I thought something like this would happen…" he said, "So I've been preparing myself as well."

"Sasuke!" Naruto swiveled around to glare at him, "You too? What's going on here?"

"I told you before Naruto," Sasuke said as he stared back at Shikamaru, "this is an exam… only so many teams can pass."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "So you understand too…"

"Now let Sakura go… or Choji gets it." Sasuke said narrowly. Usually he might've thrown in a comment about his weight, but now wasn't the time for this.

"Not until we get some scrolls." Shikamaru said back.

Beads of sweat rolled down everyone's necks.

'_Oh Kami…'_ Kin thought from the shadows, she really hoped she wouldn't have to get involved….

"Naruto swallowed, "H-Hold on Shikamaru… we have more than one scroll here… we can share!"

Shikamaru frowned, "Show us…"

Naruto swallowed, reaching into his bag for the scroll.

"Slowly!" Shikamaru added, not wanting to be a recipient of Naruto's unorthodox ass-kicking.

The blonde nodded, slowly grabbing one of each scroll from the pouch.

"Good…" Shikamaru nodded, "Now toss them over here."

Naruto obliged, tossing the scrolls down beside Shikamaru. "Now let Sakura-chan go!"

Shikamaru frowned, noting that the scrolls were authentic. After a moment, he sighed, "Sorry… but that'd be troublesome too…"

"What?" Naruto growled, "We gave you the scrolls asshole! Now let her go!"

"Damn it… unfortunately, that'd leave competition in the finals I'd rather not face… it'd be better to knock you guys out here… Choji."

The boy nodded, suddenly expanding and knocking Sasuke away from him in shock.

"What the-?" Sasuke rolled backward, avoiding a heavy fist as Sakura poked Shikamaru in the eye to escape.

Kin frowned, _'Looks like I'm needed after all…'_ she dropped down from the trees towards Shikamaru, nearly catching him off-guard with a kunai to the back. The Nara genius rolled to the side, extending a shadow to try and catch Kin as she leapt away, narrowly avoiding its thin strand.

"Tch… failure…" Shikamaru frowned, sending a quick glance over to where Choji was.

For a mere supporting character, Choji was doing exceptionally well holding off both Naruto and Sasuke, granted, Naruto was being half-assed about fighting a fellow Leaf shinobi and Sasuke was wounded beyond belief.

The fighting continued for several minutes, going back and forth as both teams tried to gain an advantage over the other.

Suddenly… a bunch of flower petals drifted over the area, giving off the effects of a genjutsu and prompting everyone to look up.

"Shikamaru… Choji… what are you doing…?" Ino asked, black markings spread across her body as she looked down on the fighting with a slight frown.

"I-Ino…?" Choji paused.

Naruto scowled at her, "You come to fight too?" he asked angrily, brandishing a fist at the girl, ignoring her sudden tattoos.

"Fight?" Ino asked, grinning sadistically down at the blonde as she leapt into the clearing, "You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"I-Ino…" Sakura started, staring wide-eyed at her, "What happened to you…?"

Ino turned to glance at Sakura, "So you're still here then…?" she smiled, "Good. Shikamaru, Choji, this fight is over. We have what we need right…?" she picked up the two scrolls, "Let's go… leave Team 7 to themselves."

Her teammates frowned. Something about the way she said that promised pain if they argued.

"Fine…" Shikamaru sighed, "This was getting troublesome anyway…"

Naruto scowled at the trio as they gathered in front of the tower.

"Sorry about this, but we really needed a scroll." Choji murmured, following his team in after they entered.

Sasuke grunted.

"Bastards… they could've just asked…" Naruto growled, his eye twitching in irritation.

Sakura watched Ino's back as she disappeared into the tower, "What happened… to you?"

The sound of Kin's snorting broke them from their thoughts.

"What is it now?" Sakura asked angrily, glaring at the Sound girl. Kin had her arms crossed defiantly, glaring back at them with a small scowl on her face. "What'd you think would happen? That you'd just be all buddy buddy and team up? Exams don't work that way."

Naruto frowned at her, "What are you talking about? We're all classmates! We should be looking out for each other!"

"No…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "She's right. You… We… should've been more prepared for something like this… we're lucky we had an extra scroll or that would've cost us the exam."

"Teme…!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, we're ninja now." Sasuke continued, "The time for innocence is over… you should know that more than anyone."

The blonde frowned, "I do know… but…"

"It's hard…" Sakura picked up, "I mean, a few days ago we were just former classmates who could associate with each other normally… now we're enemies in this exam setting."

"Even so, you should have been prepared." Kin told them, "On the battlefield a comrade could turn on you at any moment."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he knew all too well how that felt. To be betrayed by the one you trusted most… it was agonizing.

"Let's just go." He sighed, narrowing his eyes as he grabbed the extra scrolls from Naruto's bag.

The blonde frowned, "Fine… but this isn't over."

"No… it's not." Kin said with a smirk. Naruto would have to grow up sometime, and there was no better place to than in the middle of an arena.

Entering the tower, the group came across a large door with two open sockets for the scrolls. Following the directions inscribed upon the wall, Sasuke inserted each scroll into its respective socket, and watched as a pillar of steam suddenly erupted between them.

"Yo!" Kakashi's voice rang out, his customary eye smile present on his face as he looked over his team plus one.

"Well… this is unexpected." He added, seeing Kin standing in front of him, "Er…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, smiling at the man as he swiveled around to face his team.

"Oh, there you all are!" Kakashi grinned, "uh… yo."

"So… did we pass?" Sasuke asked, frowning at the man as usual.

"Yes, and just in time too." Kakashi said, "Congratulations by the way… so… who's the girl?"

"This is Kin." Naruto said, "She's my… vassal."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, "What now…?"

"You heard him," Kin huffed, "Don't make him say it more than once."

"A Sound Genin…" Kakashi noted.

"_Former…_ Sound Genin." Kin corrected, "I'd rather throw in with Leaf and the Uzumaki here than Orochimaru any day."

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi blinked in surprise, "And just what would you know about one of our missing ninja…?"

Kin narrowed her eyes at him, "Other than the fact that he's the Otokage and is plotting an invasion during the Chunin Exam Finals…? Who knows?"

Kakashi's eye widened, "An invasion you say… well then," he turned back to the rest of the team, "It seems I have things to do… through the door you'll find the rest of the Genin waiting to hear what the final exam will be, if you'd excuse me, Kin and I have a few things to discuss." He grabbed the girl by the shoulder and whirled away in a swirl of leaves.

"Well then… back to Konoha it is." Sasuke deadpanned, turning back to the doors and walking through.

As Kakashi had said, numerous Leaf Shinobi were waiting for them with the rest of the Exam finalists. At the top of the stand was the Hokage, who was smiling down at Naruto as they entered.

"So this is it… we've made it to the final round…" Naruto said slowly, "It doesn't feel like I thought it would…."

"Hmph, once a dobe always a dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Quiet," Sakura hissed, "Lord Hokage is speaking!"

"Ah… I see our final team has arrived." Sarutobi began, smiling down at them all. "Welcome finalists, and congratulations on passing the second exam!"

There was silence, and one of the shinobi present coughed lightly, urging Sarutobi to continue his speech.

"As you may know, these Exams serve a deeper purpose than to simply promote our promising Genin." Everyone listened quietly as the man continued. "These Exams are also a substitute for war, a more… peaceful method of garnering new clients, and perhaps gain more favor with the land's Daimyo. It is a dangerous game, but alas, one that we all must take part in."

Naruto frowned as he listened to Sarutobi's words. The way he saw it, in the long run, even the Hokage was just a tool of the village. He clenched his fists. One day he'd fix this. Sakura quietly bumped him in shoulder, alerting him that Sarutobi's speech was nearly at an end. The blonde looked up, his eyes focusing on the Kage once more.

"Alas… you didn't make it this far just to hear an old man ramble…" Sarutobi chuckled, removing his pipe from his lips and letting a breath of smoke flow up to the ceiling. "You've come to hear of the final exam correct?"

Some of the finalists let out small nods, prompting the Kage to let a small smile fall on his face. "Very well then, the final exam-"

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," a sickly looking man suddenly called out, "but if you don't mind, I rather I'd be allowed to do this part?"

Sarutobi paused, looking over the man once before nodding slightly.

"Thank you." The man turned to the Genin, "My name is Gekko Hayate, and I'll be the one in charge of the setup of the third and final exam. Please note that this does not make me the proctor, I'm afraid that roll will be filled by my associate," Hayate coughed as he gestured to a lazy Leaf Shinobi in the back, "Shiranui Genma." The Genin silenced their breathing, waiting to hear what sort of exam it would be.

"For the third exam," Hayate continued, you will be participating in one on one battles that will be undergone in a tournament fashion." He paused to cough for several moments, "As of this moment, this is no longer a team affair." The man said, earning gasps of shock from some and sighs of relief from others. "If any of you wish to quit, now is the time."

A moment of silence… it didn't look like anyone was willing to waste their achievement. Hayate nodded, coughing slightly as he began his next sentence. "Very well," the man coughed, "in that case, Genma, if you would?"

The Leaf Jounin nodded, stepping forward with a small box. "Inside this is a list of slips. The number you choose will designate who you will be fighting in the first round of the tournament," Genma explained, holding out the box to the first Genin in the line… Lee.

The Handsome Devil stuck his hand in the box, pulling out a small white paper with the number 4 on it. He smiled, "Yosh! I can't wait to see who my opponent will be!"

Tenten was the next to draw a slip, revealing the number 5 to the world. Neji scrunched his brow in thought as he drew a number 2 slip, and began glaring at Sasuke when he drew a 1.

"So the first match is decided…" Sasuke smirked, staring at Neji as he showed him his slip. "As the slip shows… the Hyuga will always be second to the Uchiha."

Neji scowled at Sasuke as he heard this, crumbling his slip into a ball and glaring. Sasuke smiled lightly, "Don't worry… I'll make it quick."

Sakura was next to draw, her eyes widening as she drew a 7 slip. "So my opponent isn't decided yet…"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah! My turn!" he exclaimed, slinging his hand into the box and digging around for a slip. After a few moments, he pulled back a single piece of paper, the number 3 written across its form.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered, "My opponent has appeared! We must let our flames of youth ignite on this grand stage of battle!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, "You better not lose… because it looks like we'll be fighting each other in the second round."

"Hehe…" Naruto chuckled, "It should've been the finals." The two nodded at each other. They may not get along all the time, but they at least respected each other's strength… or at least their situations.

The light blonde kunoichi from Suna smirked as she drew an 8. "So my opponent is pinky over there…? This'll be too easy." Sakura frowned, it looked like she'd gotten someone difficult to defeat.

The puppet using Kankuro drew a 12, frowning at the slip as he glanced warily at Gaara. "I'm last…."

Gaara said nothing as a grain of sand dug inside the box and pulled out a 9. "So… one of you will be my opponent…" Gaara said, glaring at the last team, "I wonder if any of you can prove my existence…."

Ino smirked, stuffing her hand inside to pull out a 6. "Looks like I'm fighting bun bun…" the blonde grinned, looking over at Tenten darkly. "And flower shop girl is mine…" Tenten frowned back.

Choji swallowed as Genma stepped towards him. It was only him and Shikamaru left.. one of them would have to face that scary looking red-head…" Closing his eye as he dug inside the box, Choji let out a sigh of relief as he drew an 11, leaving Shikamaru to sigh in defeat.

"Damn this is troublesome…" the boy thought aloud, not even bothering to draw his slip as he'd done process of elimination. "I'll be fighting the red-head then…?"

Gaara stared at Shikamaru with a frown, "You are smart…." He said sharply, "Your death should provide enough proof." Shikamaru swallowed, why did he always have to fight the troublesome ones?

"And that concludes the selections for the Final Exam." Genma said, "In a month's time, please report to the Arena for your match. The matchups will be as follows…" A large screen suddenly appeared behind him, lighting the names of each competitor and their opponent.

**Match One: Sasuke vs. Neji**

**Match Two: Naruto vs. Lee**

**Match Three: Tenten vs. Ino**

**Match Four: Sakura vs. Temari**

**Match Five: Gaara vs. Shikamaru**

**Match Six: Choji vs. Kankuro**

"That is all…" Genma said, "As of now, return to Konoha and begin preparing for the Tournament. More will be explained at that time."

Naruto grinned. Perfect! He had an extra month to figure out how to beat bushy brows! And maybe he could get some work in with that sword and wood jutsu of his as well… He frowned suddenly, turning to glare at Sarutobi. Training wouldn't be the only thing he'd be doing… Naruto had long wondered about his heritage… and now that he knew he belonged to a Clan… it was time to get some answers... no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>And the second exam ends! A nice longer chapter this time… Next chapter will be the start of a two part Training Month! Will Naruto get the answers he's looking for? Who will become his mentor? Who will become the others' mentors? Find out… next time, on NMB!<strong>

**Teams that made it to the tower:**

**Team 7 and Kin- (Kin with Kakashi until further notice)**

**Team 10 **

**Team Gai**

**Team Baki**

* * *

><p><strong>Tournament Set-Up:<strong>

**Match One: Sasuke vs. Neji**

**Match Two: Naruto vs. Lee**

**Match Three: Tenten vs. Ino**

**Match Four: Sakura vs. Temari**

**Match Five: Gaara vs. Shikamaru**

**Match Six: Choji vs. Kankuro**


	15. Training

**Back to shorter chapters for now! **

**And now… the beginning of a small Training Arc… will Naruto force the secrets of the Uzumaki from Sarutobi's sealed lips? Who will Sakura learn from to prepare herself for the battle against Temari? And what of Sasuke? With his incoming battle against the Hyuga prodigy, will just the Sharingan be enough? Find out their training schedules… this time, on NMB!**

**Training**

* * *

><p>Sasuke frowned. As big as his talk was, he was a year behind the Hyuga prodigy, and that year could make up all the difference. He already knew that whoever their sensei was taught them a lot, as demonstrated by Lee's easy victory over him. Sure, Sasuke had managed to pry a few moves or two through the use of his Sharingan, but that didn't help him at the time of his battle, and he was certain that the Hyuga would have moves to counter his teammate. While the boy pondered over what to do, a sudden breeze passed over him, a myriad of leaves coming into view carrying Kakashi within their midst.<p>

"Yo!" came the Sharingan-user's signature greeting.

"Hn… Kakashi…" Sasuke acknowledged, frowning at the man, "What is it?" Kakashi's eye smiled at the boy as the silver-haired Jounin pocketed away his familiar orange book.

"Now, now…" he said, smiling at the Genin, "is that any way to greet your sensei?" Sasuke just stared at him, and eventually, Kakashi sighed, realizing that the Uchiha was as broody as ever. "So, I hear you're facing a Hyuga in the final exam…"

"Neji…" Sasuke told him, "a branch member a year above me."

Kakashi nodded in thought, "And… do you have a plan to defeat him…?" Sasuke was quiet once more, looking away from Kakashi as he furrowed his brow angrily, "It won't matter…"

"Hmm…" the Jounin thought, looking back at Sasuke quietly, "You know Sasuke… being an Uchiha is special and all… but you shouldn't let it get to your head… especially against an opponent like a Hyuga. Their fighting style will-"

"I know what their fighting style does." Sasuke cut him off, "It attacks my chakra points… I learned that much whenever I fought against Hinata in the academy."

"I see, I see… and did you ever win?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Of course I did." Sasuke snorted, "Hinata never managed to land more than one blow."

"Mhmm…." Kakashi mused, staring off into the distance, "So… how would you like to try again…?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the man in shock, "What do you mean, try again?" Kakashi smiled down at him, "Sasuke, it looks like you and Hinata will be getting to know each other better for your training."

Sasuke scowled, "Excuse me…?"

Whatever Sasuke was going to say was cut off as Kakashi's hand suddenly lashed out at him, grabbing him by the shoulder and whisking him away to Kami knows where. If everything went according to plan, Sasuke would know much more than the Hyuga fighting style by the time they were done.

A pair of red eyes glanced at the two as they arrived on the Training Ground. "So Kakashi, you're right on time… for once."

Sasuke scowled as Kakashi released his arm, suddenly dropping him into the dirt without remorse. Who was this woman staring at them? And what was with all that talk about Hinata? Something was fishy… and he was going to find out exactly what.

-HY-

Sakura's hands trembled as she stood outside the building's sky blue doors. Would she be able to succeed…? Would they accept her…? She swallowed, extending her hand towards the entrance and taking a small step inside. The building was full of noise, and shinobi of all shapes and sizes were bustling around, carrying clipboards and stretchers as they ran from room to room.

Sakura gulped. This was it, if she was lucky maybe she'd have a chance at learning just what it took to be a medical ninja. Approaching the front desk slowly, she peeked her head over the counter at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely, taking in everything around the woman as she did so. "Yes?" the woman replied, turning her head away from her work to regard the rosette with a kind eye, "What can I do for you young lady?"

"I… I was wondering…" Sakura paused, unsure of how to phrase the rest of the question, "H-How do I learn medical ninjutsu?"

"Ah… another one of those then…" the woman smiled, glancing over Sakura's form slowly before turning back to her work. "Well… I don't have that much time till I get off… it should be fine." She sighed, standing up and turning to one of the other hospital workers.

"Hey, Kanko-chan, I'm taking off!" she called as she walked out from behind the counter. "Come with me," she smiled at Sakura, leading her further into the hospital. They went through many twists and turns, each hallway looking extremely similar to the last. Eventually they came to a small empty room with a single table in the middle.

"This is where we teach the basics of medical jutsu." The nurse explained to Sakura, smiling as she glanced down at the girl. "Please… take a seat."

Sakura nodded, walking to the table and sitting meekly as the nurse continued further into another room. Moments later, she reappeared, carrying with her two large scaly fish that seemed to be dead. No… that wasn't quite right. Eyeing one of the creatures as the nurse set it onto the table before her, Sakura swallowed. What was she going to have to do with it?

"Now then, let's begin shall we?" the nurse asked sweetly as she sat across from the Genin, "Place your hands like so." She explained, holding her palms out over the fish, "The basics of medical jutsu lie in perfect chakra control, without it, you can seriously injure both you and the target when you're merely trying to help." The nurse paused, "That's why when we train, we use fish. Their anatomy allows one to practice healing while sustaining little risk to them and anyone around them."

Sakura nodded in understanding, placing her palms over her own fish, "Now what?" she asked softly, her confidence growing as she began to undergo basic medical training.

"Now… comes the fun part." The woman smiled, green chakra flowing out from her palms and into the fish. Moments later the fish's mouth bobbed, and seconds after that, it flopped once into the air. The woman laughed as it plopped itself on the table, flicking and swirling around as it searched for a source of water.

"Do you think you can do that?" the woman asked, tossing the fish into the aquarium until it would be needed again.

Sakura nodded determinedly. She was all but useless during the second exam; it was about time she learned to do something! "Hai!"

"Good," the nurse smiled at her, "Then to reach those effects… do as I say."

Sakura nodded as the woman began explaining the concept of how to revive fish. She was a kunoichi too, and it was high time she started to prove it.

-HY-

Sarutobi glowered at the face of his ultimate enemy… it had felled many Kage over the course of the year, and if it wasn't for the sudden demise of one Minato Namikaze, that one fiend would have stopped the old man from ever retaking the position. Rumors were even the great gods feared its terrible might. If the almighty Shinigami stood no chance against it… how would the mere Professor fare… against the unspeakable horror known as paperwork?

He stared blankly at the many forms his beautiful assistant had laid out for him to fill. Leaning back in his chair with a great sigh, Sarutobi glanced away from its terribly white sheet, hoping… praying… for something… anything… to come and free him from the great nightmare. His hopes were answered by the sudden yells and shouts of one Naruto Uzumaki coming from beyond his door. He leaned forward, a small smile coming across his face. It had been far too long since the two had had a talk… and if everything went as Minato wished… if the blonde passed the Exam he'd be taking up the Namikaze name just as planned.

Of course… Sarutobi knew not of the thoughts Naruto now carried within him. If he had, he just might've reconsidered not going with Jiraiya to peek at the hot springs…

"Let me through!" the blonde roared emotionally outside, attempting to move past the accountant to visit the man he thought of as a grandfather.

"I-I'm very sorry Naruto-kun, but Hokage-sama is very busy right now and he can't possibly-"

The blonde glared at her, Sharingan eyes swirling at her as he tried to get past once more. "Let me through!" he shouted again, their eyes connecting for the briefest of moments.

A light… yet forced suggestion. In fact, Naruto probably didn't even notice he'd done it.

"V-Very well…" the woman mused, "I-I'm sure Hokage-sama has time for a short break…"

Naruto huffed as the woman moved out the way and allowed him passage. It was about damn time! He'd been arguing with her for the past half hour! Removing her sudden concession from his mind, Naruto stalked into the Hokage's Office, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud CRASH! as he turned to face the Third.

"Why didn't you tell me?" were the first words from his lips, startling the confused Kage out from his chair, "You knew I wanted to know about my family! Why didn't you… why wouldn't you tell me I belonged to a Clan?" the blonde shouted, glaring at the aged man with all his might.

"C-Clan?" Sarutobi asked wide-eyed, "N-Naruto where did you hear such things?"

Naruto huffed, "From a foreign shinobi!" he shouted, "Of all places! A foreign Sound Kunoichi!"

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "I presume this would be that 'Kin' girl you brought with you to the tower?"

Naruto glared at him. "What does that have to do with anything? The fact remains the same! You lied to me!"

"I did not." Sarutobi shot back, his fingers intertwining as he stared at the boy.

"Omission is the same as lying!" Naruto shot back, "I always used to ask where I came from… and you always told me you didn't know! Then, come five years later, I find out I had an entire clan… and you expect me to believe that the Hokage wouldn't know something like that?"

Sarutobi blinked. The blonde had him caught there… surprisingly quickly as well… How would he get out of this one…? "Well Naruto… the truth is…"

"What? You didn't want me to know that I had family…? You didn't want me to know that I had a home…? Why? To keep me weak? To keep me loyal? Damn it old man tell me!" Naruto yelled, tears pooling at his eyes as he yelled at the man. It felt like everything was suddenly crumbling around him. His ideal life as a shinobi… gone.

Sarutobi frowned. He may care for the blonde, but he was the Hokage! And he'd be damned if some snot-nosed brat, no matter how special, talked to him like that. "Naruto…" Sarutobi murmured, his eyes taking on a dark gleam as he stared at the boy, "Calm yourself."

The blonde glared at Sarutobi, wiping his eyes as he kept his eyes narrowed on his form.

"You're not a child anymore Naruto… you're a shinobi… and you will have to learn that some things are not your place to-"

"Not my place…?" Naruto growled again, "This is MY Clan we're talking about! Why the hell WOULDN'T it be my place to ask this? If anything, it's not _YOUR _place to keep hiding this from me!"

"NARUTO!" Sarutobi shouted, shaking the room with a sudden burst of malicious intent that silenced the blonde immediately. After a moment the Kage sighed. He should have known better than to try and get angry with the boy. As his esteemed teacher had once taught him, violence begets more violence.

With a calming sigh, Sarutobi creased his brow, and gestured to the seat before him. "Sit." He murmured, watching Naruto quietly as he shuffled over to the chair and sat with a huff.

"I shall tell you of your clan… for a price." Sarutobi murmured. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, most likely to demand more things but a glare from the Kage silenced him. "If you choose to learn of your clan… then from this moment onward, you shall be treated as a normal Konoha shinobi." Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "That means no more unscheduled visits into my office… no more getting away with your less than decent techniques... you will start taking being a shinobi seriously."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak once more, but paused to think about the costs of knowledge. It would be his familial heritage versus… his grandfather/grandson relationship with the Third. Decisions… Decisions… he could almost hear the fox cackling from behind his wood prison at his plight. His eyes began to tear up… so that was how it was going to be was it? Well then fine!

"Tell me…" the blonde said in defeat. He had come too far to turn back now… and he wouldn't leave empty-handed.

Sarutobi closed his eyes sadly. He had hoped placing their relationship on the line would cease Naruto's search… it seemed he thought wrong. "Very well…" he responded, pulling a small folder from his desk. It was dusty beyond belief, showing that it hadn't been opened for at least a decade.

"Is that-?" Naruto began, to which Sarutobi nodded, "Yes. This folder contains information on the lost Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto took the folder with trembling hands… finally… _finally_… he had something that could tell him of his heritage. He began to open the folder, staring down onto the detailed notes laid within. Sarutobi's words drawing him in as he read.

"They were our allies… in a time long past…" Sarutobi started, looking past Naruto as if he were back in that age and time. "They hailed in the village of Uzushiogakure, and carried with them a great knowledge of seals…" "Seals…?" Naruto asked, looking up at the folder to stare at the man in confusion. "What do you mean by seals? Like the one that contains the…"

"Yes Naruto," Sarutobi sighed, "the seal that contains the fox could supposedly be deemed their area of expertise… though that particular technique was developed by one of our own… the same one who sealed the beast inside you…"

Naruto frowned, "The Fourth…" the renowned… almost mystical figure that had died protecting Konoha. He was Naruto's admired figure… his ultimate target… the person he wanted to surpass after reaching his goal of Hokage.

"Yes… the Fourth…" Sarutobi sighed distantly. "The one man responsible for Konoha's continued existence… and… your father."

Naruto gaped. There was no way he heard what he just did. There was no way that the man responsible for sealing Kyuubi within him was his father… no way in hell. "Y-You're joking… right?" the blonde asked slowly.

"No… Naruto… I am serious. You weren't intended to know until after the Exams… but with you asking as you are now… I suppose you do have a certain right to know…" Tears fell from the blonde's eyes… but he didn't know whether it was from happiness or rage.

"The Fourth… is my father…" Naruto whispered, his head bowed hiding his eyes from the esteemed Kage. Sarutobi sighed inwardly. It looked like their talk would be longer than he thought.

-HY-

Sasuke stared at his future sparring partner blankly. Moments earlier Kakashi had introduced him to a fellow Jounin, whose student he would be facing to prepare for the coming battle against Neji. His opponent stared back at him timidly, her pale eyes scrunched up in hesitation as he stood across from her with a slight scowl.

Hinata.

Who would've thought that timid little Hinata would volunteer to be Sasuke's sparring partner so he would stand a chance against the Hyuga prodigy. How quaint. Assuming his fighting pose, Sasuke stared out at the girl, waiting for her to make the first move. He'd settle this quick, and go force some real training from his silver-haired sensei. He'd fought Hinata for years in the academy, and he had proven then and there just how superior he was to her.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi called out to him, "No Sharingan."

Sasuke scoffed. As if he'd need it to defeat such an opponent. Nodding his agreement, he turned back to the girl.

"Begin." Her red-eyed sensei, Kurenai Yuhi shouted, and suddenly the girl rushed out at him, palms wide open as she forced a blow between his chest, knocking the wind from his system.

'_When did she get so fast?'_Sasuke thought, his dark ebony eyes following her form as she moved for another strike.

The Uchiha scowled. She may have gotten the first blow but he wouldn't allow himself to fall to her rhythm. Leaning back and allowing her palm to fly past his face, he caught her by the wrist, pulling her forward as he prepared to plant his own blow into the girl's stomach. A sudden twirl ceased his movements. Before he knew what happened, he found himself staring up at Hinata's timid figure, Kurenai smiling at her all the while. What had happened during that brief moment…? He racked his brain for an answer, and while distant, his trained mind was able to pull together an answer.

A sudden rotation, a perfect swirl that blocked his blow while landing the girl's own. Interesting… Sasuke jumped back to his feet, never one to stay down for long. He assumed his stance once more, narrowing his eyes as he looked for any sign of what Hinata had done before. He launched a simple punch that was easily deflected by the girl's palms, and suddenly found his arms stinging with pain.

Sasuke scowled. So she finally started to attack the chakra points. Already he could see her veins pulsing from the use of the Byakugan. Where was the weak Hinata that he had grown accustomed to in the academy? The one that he had deemed as significant as a fly? If this weakling was anything to go by, he could expect a tough battle from Neji.

-HY-

Sakura smiled. It hadn't been long, but already she was beginning to learn more about the way medical jutsu functioned. The nurse too smiled at her, setting another fish before her.

She'd gone through six already, each time the nurse having to send them back into the water before they truly faced death. Shouldn't waste good fish after all. The rosette focused, her palms held wide open above the creature as she felt her chakra flow through its veins.

"Calm yourself… if you are not in perfect sync with your chakra medical jutsu will be beyond you." The nurse informed her, smiling as she saw the fish's tail twitch ever so slightly.

Sakura furrowed her brow in thought as she began to push deeper. A little more… a little more…! She suddenly twitched, her concentration breaking as a light shock suddenly coursed through her veins. She turned to face the nurse, only to find her quickly stowing a pin needle behind her back. The nurse stuck her tongue out at the girl, "Can't let you get too comfortable now can I?"

Sakura frowned, but understood. As a medic nin, she'd have to heal her teammates under a wide range of circumstances. Knowing how to heal someone wouldn't help if she was forced to stop at every little nick of damage she took.

"Again." Sakura whispered, and the nurse smiled. It looked like she'd stumbled across a worthy student after all. Pulling the pin needle back from behind her, she waited until Sakura would relax. The training would be useless if she knew it was coming after all.

-HY-

Ino hissed, gripping her neck in pain as she felt around the new seal holding it at bay. As soon as Asuma had learned of its existence he had immediately gotten someone to do something about it, much to the pain of the young blonde. She hated the pain of the seal; it was so unlike the energy and rush of power that the former one carried.

She scowled. IT was all Shikamaru's fault… if he had just kept his mouth shut like Choji then she'd still be able to use it. She'd have to deal with him when she got a chance. But that wasn't priority one at the moment. No, Ino had more important thoughts on her mind… like how to deal with that bun-haired girl she'd be fighting. As much as she hated to admit it, Ino knew she was no fighter… and it didn't really help that Tenten had a year up on her. And as much as she loved Asuma, (which wasn't much, given the pain he'd only recently delivered to her), he wasn't really cutting it as a sensei. One could say he was almost as lazy as Shikamaru! No… if she wanted to stand a chance against panda-girl… she'd need a real teacher… perhaps one who could see just how great she really was…?

As she pondered over where to find such an instructor, she found herself wandering into the food district of Konoha. She barely recognized the area… then again… it wasn't like she ever went out to it that much. A girl had to watch what she ate after all! Her thoughts of training distracting her, she never noticed herself walking straight into the purple-haired snake mistress's trap.

"…and gotcha!" Anko grinned, pulling a wire that caught the girl by the ankles, suspending her upside down for all to see.

"W-What is this?" Ino shouted, glaring up at the woman in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "W-What the hell do you think you're doing you old hag? Put me down this instant!"

"Ohohohoho!" Anko laughed darkly, licking her lips as she grinned down at the blonde, "Asuma told me you were a handful but sheesh! He really owes me a favor for this one. I have plenty of better things to be doing than babysitting some brat."

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino hissed, snarling up at the woman, "He's responsible for this?"

"Your lazy sensei thought you might try to slack off on training… so you can say he hired some…" she licked her lips again, "_professional_ help."

"Professional…?" Ino shouted incredulously, "You've suspended me in the middle of the village! Put me down now!"

Anko smirked, "As you wish." She dropped the wire, releasing Ino from the binds and sending her headfirst into the ground.

"Oof!" the girl winced, rolling to a stop and gripping her head in pain. Moments later Anko was once again beside her, her hand gripped tightly on Ino's shoulder as she eyed the sealed curse mark.

"So it's true then… _he_ did end up tagging another…"

Ino shrugged Anko off her, turning to glare at the woman, "Do you know what you just did to me? I'm going to have the bruises from that fall for days!"

Anko smirked, her former seriousness cut off by Ino's words. "Girlie… by the time I'm through with you bruises will be the least of your worries…" she grabbed her around the neck and disappeared, cackling evilly all the while.

Asuma swallowed as he watched from the shadows, wondering just how pissed Inoichi would be when he learned Ino was in the hands of Konoha's sadistic viper.

-HY-

"…" Naruto stared at Sarutobi in disbelief. All this time… he had thought his parents just didn't want him… in some ways… it came as a relief… to know that he indeed had parents who loved him… no matter how briefly they may have known him.

"I wish I could say he left you a letter… or some other form of words from father to son… but alas… there was no time…"

"I-It's okay…" Naruto sniffled, wiping his face, "I understand… the Kyuubi was right there and…"

Sarutobi frowned as he watched the boy dry his tears. He hadn't expected to have the boy be so accepting of his position. Hell, even he would be a little pissed if he learned his father had sealed a giant fox within him! The Professor frowned, briefly wondering just what was going through the blonde's mind at the moment.

The silence remained for several minutes, until finally, Naruto spoke. "D-Did you know him well…?" he asked quietly… weakly.

Sarutobi smiled grimly, "Alas… in his life I was merely the former Kage whose hat he took upon his promotion. No… if you wish to know more of your father… my student would be the one to ask…"

"Y-Your student?" Naruto sniffled again.

"Yes…" Sarutobi nodded, "The Great Toad Sage… Jiraiya."

'_Jiraiya…'_ Naruto thought, putting the name away for future use. So he was the son of the Fourth… If it was any other time he'd probably brag about it Sasuke… but at the moment… it just didn't feel right. He was the son of the Fourth… and all his life he had been treated like nothing but dirt… "A legacy…" Naruto mused to himself quietly, "What rubbish…"

"Hmm?" Sarutobi blinked at the boy, wondering if he had spoken.

"It's nothing…" Naruto frowned, shaking his head to calm any gathering tears, "So… the Fourth… was he an Uzumaki too?"

"No… the Fourth's name was Minato Namikaze… though more remember him by the name he earned on the battlefield… 'The Yellow Flash.'"

"Flash?" Naruto asked.

"Like the Uzumaki, he too was a master of seals… now that I think about it… perhaps it was due to your mother's influence that he became so skilled…"

"Mother… so she was the Uzumaki… it was her name I was given…" Naruto furrowed his brow in thought.

"Minato intended for you to receive the Namikaze title after you became Chunin… mainly to ward off any attackers he felt would bare him ill will."

"Why? With him dead… why would anyone care about me?"

"You'd be surprised…" Sarutobi chuckled, "Minato brought shame to many foreign villages with his might. Just mentioning his name in some of them will cause an angry horde to descend upon you."

Naruto frowned. He knew the Fourth was powerful but to frighten entire villages…? It was incredible…

"Why… I don't think any caused such international events since the time of Hashirama and Madara himself."

Naruto paused. He knew the name Madara, after all, the man was still sleeping inside his gut… but Hashirama… where had he heard that name before…? It was on the tip of his tongue, and he could distinctly remember that he too was an important figure in Konoha's history.

"The First Hokage." He answered wide-eyed.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes… one of the founding figures of Konoha… and an amazing shinobi. He alone carried the might of the Senju Clan, and their miraculous ability known as Mokuton. "Mokuton…" Naruto thought, remembering the power he himself recently gained. "That's that wood stuff right?"

"Yes Naruto… as you put it; it is indeed that 'wood stuff'." Sarutobi smiled.

"Oh… I can do that too." Naruto shrugged distantly, "Kind of wild though… how'd he tame it?"

Sarutobi was flabbergasted. It was one thing for the boy to barge in demanding answers, but now he was claiming to have access to Mokuton as well? Such statements required proof! "Now, now Naruto… I know you're upset but that is no reason to lie about-"

"I'm not lying!" Naruto scowled, a small woody stake smashing up from beneath the Hokage's Office. Sarutobi swallowed. "Apparently not…"

He frowned, tapping a button beneath his desk discretely. He just knew the paperwork for this would be terrible… Seconds later a masked figure leapt into his office.

"You called Hokage-sama?" the man asked, eyeing Naruto warily as if faced with an intruder. Naruto glared back at the man, assuming him to be another Kyuubi-hater.

"At ease… Naruto here is no harm to me… or you." Sarutobi told him, and immediately the man's body posture lightened.

"Understood, what is it you require of me Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked, his voice taking on a lighter tone now that it was known no enemies were present.

"It seems you are no longer the only Mokuton user in Konoha… Tenzo."

The man's back straightened, and he once again turned to Naruto. The blonde gulped. He had the feeling he'd just gotten into something, for lack of a less-Shikamaru-like word, troublesome.

"What is it you wish for me to do with him Hokage-sama?"

The Kage smirked. "Young Naruto here will soon be delving into the true world of shinobi… there will be no more sugarcoating… no more disobedience to the law. And you, as an ANBU, would be perfect for teaching him. Tenzo, remove your mask."

The ANBU stiffened. To them their mask was a livelihood, and removing it meant… he hesitated, his hand slowly reaching up and gripping the cold white mask he'd worn for years.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Yamato. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to train and guide Naruto in the uses of Mokuton, and…" he eyed the boy once more, "to ensure his complete assimilation into the world of Shinobi… As you can see, he shall require a kenjutsu instructor."

Naruto frowned, sending a wayward glance to the calm Kubikiri. He wasn't to blame for his bad skills! He'd been learning over time, and it had worked so far! Though… there was that one time that it broke...

"I understand." Tenzo… no, Yamato stated, removing the mask completely and setting it on the Kage's desk, "When do I begin?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends another chapter to NMB. Their instructors have been set, but will Team 7 have what it takes to pass the final exam? They may find themselves at odds with one another, but no matter what their bonds will prevail… right? And how will Ino's perspective change with Anko digging her claws into her? Find out, in the 'two weeks later' chapter of NMB!<strong>

**So I've been thinking, I've decided that I may try to break up Naruto's Harem into a light/darkish sort of work. Kind of like each character being a foil for another. For example, as shown in the previous chapter, Kin, who carried a more battle-hardened if not slightly twisted view of the world, was pushing Naruto to kill Dosu, while Sakura was more merciful. I'm not saying that they'll be naïve or anything, but that some members will try to push Naruto towards darker, and possibly less tolerable acts, while others may try to keep him on the goody-goody path were talk-no-jutsu is king. If I were to do something like that it would probably be Sakura/Ino(if I still include her) as one foil, Kin/Tenten as another, and so on and so forth. Tell me what you think.**

**In other news, during the entire conversation between Naruto and Sarutobi I was itching to throw in the overused, 'why don't you use Shadow Clones?' attempt and have Sarutobi brutally berate him for it… but it just didn't fit. If I could find somewhere good I might put it in somewhere later though. I've always wondered why so many authors do that though? Naruto may have real clones but Kages are Kages after all. Surely they'd know of that simple technique… or at least have some underlying reason for why they'd do all that work themselves. But enough about that, here's the upcoming Tournament Set-Up.**

**Match One: Sasuke vs. Neji**

**Match Two: Naruto vs. Lee**

**Match Three: Tenten vs. Ino**

**Match Four: Sakura vs. Temari**

**Match Five: Gaara vs. Shikamaru**

**Match Six: Choji vs. Kankuro**


	16. Preparation

**Sorry for the late update, but I really couldn't get into this chapter. Shorter in length, and might seem a bit choppy near the end, but eh. Luckily, within the next few chapters I shall be starting the Chunin Exams, and my fighting creative juices will be flowing once more! Now then…**

**Two weeks have passed since Team 7 began training for their respective matches… With their chosen instructors/sparring partners, how they fare when the exams roll around? Read the next portion of the Brief Training Arc, this time, on NMB!**

**Preparation**

* * *

><p>Naruto growled. It had been two weeks, and the second he had been handed over to Yamato the man had been grinding the proper usage of Mokuton into his head. Apparently he wasn't supposed to let the plants grow out however they wished, but still, the way he had been using it worked in the forest… why wouldn't it work elsewhere? Still, the blonde did have to give Yamato his props. After all, if it wasn't for him Naruto might have never learned about that giant tree jutsu! Or about how to make clones from wood! But on the other hand…<p>

The blonde looked up, Kubikiri firmly tied down to his hands as he glared at his newest instructor. The man's name was Gekko Hayate, the same name of the man who had declared the matchups along with Genma for the Final Exam. About a week into his Mokuton training, Naruto was properly introduced to the man, as Yamato deemed him one of the few who could properly teach him to wield a blade. Personally, Naruto had been hoping to spar with Tenten for that, but with her being on Lee's team and all… it wouldn't have been practical.

While Hayate may have seemed like a sickly weak pushover, Naruto was quick to find that the man was brutal when it came to training. Mere moments into their first fight, Hayate had berated Naruto over the improper handling of Kubikiri, and cut him down to size in less than a minute. Hayate knew that Naruto wouldn't last long swinging around that blade wildly like he had been, and after repeated failures, the man had decided that enough was enough.

Taking a pair of ANBU chakra cuffs, Hayate had strapped the great blade down upon Naruto's hands, until such a time when Naruto could truly say the sword was an extension of himself. Until then, Naruto would be stuck as he was. A sudden blow cracked Naruto from his thoughts, and he brought his eyes back to the sickly man before him.

"You shouldn't be daydreaming in the middle *cough* of a battle *cough cough* Naruto." Hayate scolded, kicking the blonde away as he brought his sword back by his side.

Naruto panted as he finally rolled to a stop, using Kubikiri as a grip as he rose back to his feet. "Easy for you to say… you don't have a giant sword strapped down to you!" he yelled back, earning a slight frown from the man.

"I see… well then… maybe I should call Yamato back and let him deal with you…" Hayate mused, assuming a relatively peaceful position as he looked down on Naruto's crouched figure.

Naruto paled. Yamato might have taught him a few cool moves, but there was no way in hell he wanted to see that freaky look the man could give ever again.

"W-Wait a second…" the blonde said, "No need to be so hasty…"

Hayate smiled lightly, "Good, then on your feet. You still have to get the second *cough* form down by sunset… and you're still on the *cough* first stance!"

Naruto groaned, but followed Hayate's directions. Even if he hated how weird all those stances felt, he knew it was going to end up helping him in the future. Who knew? He might one day find himself out of all options beside his sword techniques and be forced to rely upon them in a duel to the death…

The blonde paused, briefly wondering where he got such pessimistic thoughts… maybe he'd have to stop hanging around Sasuke so much… He shook his head, like Hayate had told him, now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He was in the middle of training, and he'd be damned if he let Sasuke get farther in the tournament than he did!

Hayate nodded at him upon seeing the blonde was ready. Readying his blade once more, he turned back to Naruto, tightening his grip around its hilt.

"Alright," Hayate started, "*cough* this next movement is known as the Upward Crescent Slash…"

-HY-

Kin sighed. She'd only just been released from the Interrogation Center after a brief and strained meeting with the Hokage. Of course, being who she was, they were afraid that she was nothing more than a sleeper agent sent by Orochimaru to learn their defenses.

'_Idiots…'_ she thought, her long black hair waving in the wind as she entered the streets of Konoha. Ha, like she'd ever be given such an important task. Besides… that stupid snake already had all the information he needed thanks to a certain medical ninja he had at his beck and call.

'_Kabuto…'_ Kin thought, _'so as I suspected… they already knew about him… but then why wouldn't they act? For the 'strongest' of the villages Leaf sure is filled with a bunch of fools…'_

She frowned. If things were to work out as planned, she'd end up living amongst these fools, and inevitably coming to hold more of their ideals and values as time passed. Sure, as a vassal it would technically be Naruto's ideals and goals that would end up influencing her, but the blonde was so naïve that it might as well just be the entire Leaf… those final moments in the Forest of Death only verified what she already knew… Naruto was naïve… and by the looks of it stupid as well… and that wouldn't do. For as much as the girl despised Orochimaru, she did appreciate his genius. If only she could get Naruto into the library…

Kin sighed; she highly doubted she'd even have a chance at doing such a thing. But she'd have to find a way to get a better influence with him. Maybe through distancing him from pinky? The rosette was proving to be a nuisance to a few of her plans. Naruto was supposed to kill Dosu in the forest, plain and simple… and he was about to do it too! But no, pinky had to show up and ruin everything by spouting her mouth off. It was then that Kin decided the girl had to go. She had too much of an influence with her new blonde, and that wouldn't do at all.

Kin had spent years being a mere slave girl. She'd had a life of similar circumstances before Orochimaru, and after he found her the situation didn't really improve. Sure, she might've gotten training and a bed, but for what? Having to listen to the dying screams of Orochimaru's victims? Having to obey each and every whim the man had. He was nothing more than a pedophiliac dictator. But back to the point, she was tired of it. She was tired of being the bottom on the list, and so it was with great determination that she decided to be Number One in Naruto's life, or die trying. And if that meant dealing with little miss Pinky… so be it?

Of course she wouldn't kill the girl, that'd be too easy, and besides, it'd hurt Naruto too much. If she was to take the rosette's place, the best option would be to slowly force them apart piece by piece… but to do that she'd need to find the blonde first!

"Well, well, what do we have here? Finally released you from the interrogation center did they?" Kakashi asked from behind her, his eyes boringly planted down on a familiar orange book.

Kin smirked inwardly. Perfect.

If anyone knew where Naruto would be it'd be this man. He was after all his sensei, and even if he didn't' look it Kin could tell he knew where his pupils were in the village at all times.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Why yes… They realized I was only trying to help and let me go free… it'd be kind of you to do the same."

Kakashi turned a page in his book, "Instead of acting so sweet… don't you have a question you should be asking?"

Kin frowned, so Kakashi was onto her eh? Well… maybe not her whole plan but he at least knew she wasn't so sweet and innocent.

"Fine," she huffed, "Where's Uzumaki?"

Kakashi flipped another page, "Hmm? And just why would you be looking for one of my cute little Genin?"

"Because, I'm his vassal, and as such I should be with him preparing for the Final Exams." Kin said firmly.

Yet another page was flipped, "I see. So, just to be sure, you aren't planning on harming Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his eyes scanning the page as a small red spot appeared in his mask.

Kin's eye twitched, "No you stupid pervert! Now tell me where I can find him…" she paused, it might not be the best idea to get on the bad side of Naruto's sensei, so for good measure… "…please." She added.

The Cyclops smiled, snapping his book shut and turning to Kin, "Well you did say the magic word I suppose… Alright then, I suppose I can show you where the knucklehead's training." He began walking towards Training Ground 9.

As they neared the area, the sound of clashing steel soon became apparent, and before long, sparks of the colliding blades could be seen flying around the grassy structure of the field. Kin frowned, what was happening? Only two figures could be seen, both swinging at each other quickly as they ducked and weaved through each other's strikes. However, the girl could easily see that one was much more skilled than the other. But who was it that was fighting?

"Here we are," Kakashi told her at the edge of the field, "looks like Naruto's still training with Hayate… might not be the best time to interfere."

Kin frowned, turning back to the battle that was taking place, "That's Naruto…?" she asked slowly.

"Hai. This is where you wanted to be right?" Kakashi asked, "Now then… if you'll excuse me, I have other students to check up on."

Before Kin could utter a response the man was already gone, having disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The girl huffed, "Showoff…" Turning back to the battle she watched as one figure was suddenly pinned down beneath a blade.

"You're getting better." Hayate coughed with a slight smile, helping the blonde back up to his feet, "I know I said we'd train until sunset, but we'll take a break, it looks like you have a visitor."

Naruto blinked in surprised, glancing around the field for any sign of this so-called visitor.

"Uzu- Naruto," Kin called out to him, approaching the pair slowly with a steady walk. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he spotted her. "Kin!" he called back, running over to her, "So they finally let you out? And you have a Leaf Headband now!" he grinned.

"Yeah," Kin murmured, "I'm on probation though. They want to make sure I'm a loyal Shinobi first. But enough about me Naruto," she looked over at him, "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm training for the Final Exam!" Naruto grinned, "Just you watch, I'm gonna kick everyone's ass Dattebayo!"

Kin smiled ever so slightly, "I'm sure you will. So, who's your first opponent?"

"I'm facing Bushy Brows!" Naruto declared happily, "It's gonna be great! Once I beat him, everyone will know how strong I really am!"

"But you'll have to beat him first." Hayate informed him, approaching the pair as he finished sheathing his blade.

"Hehe," Naruto grinned, "It'll be no problem! Even if he beat Sasuke, he's no match for me!"

Hayate coughed, "Right…"

Kin looked at the man, "Who are you anyway?"

"Ah! This is Hayate-sensei!" Naruto introduced the man to his "vassal", "He's teaching me how to use Kubikiri better! Yamato-sensei said he's the best he could find! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yamato-sensei…?" Kin asked, "I thought that Kakashi guy was your instructor?"

Naruto frowned, "Well… he is too… but he's a little occupied with Sasuke at the moment…" Kin merely blinked in confusion, wondering what the blonde meant.

-HY-

Sasuke grunted in disbelief as his face once again met the dirt.

"S-Sasuke-san… a-are you a-alright?" the shy Hyuga girl asked, peering over her palm down at the humiliated Uchiha. The boy scowled, quickly rising back to his feet and dusty off what he could.

"I'm fine!" he grunted. He couldn't believe this. Losing to that jumpsuit wearing clown was one thing but to lose to Hinata… HINATA? Impossible! He was the Uchiha, the best! There was no way he could be losing to Hyuga scum!

"Keep thinking like that and you won't get anywhere." Kakashi told him, flipping through another page to his book.

Hinata began tapping her fingers together, "U-Umm… d-do you want t-to continue S-Sasuke-san?"

The Uchiha frowned, leaping back to his feet and adjusting his stance to meet his needs, "Of course!" he ran at her, spinning around and trying to deliver a spin kick to Hinata's face. Hinata activated her Byakugan, turning on her heel and immediately thrusting her fingers forward toward Sasuke's leg. The Uchiha growled, flipping away from the girl and rushing through multiple seals. There was no way he was going to lose this time. Finishing the seals as Hinata flew towards him; he brought his fingers to his lips.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" he thought, raining down a horde of tiny fireballs towards the Hyuga heiress. Hinata quickly ducked down, allowing several of the fiery orbs to fly behind her as she channeled chakra through her palms. Flipping over the remaining fireballs, the Hyuga lunged towards Sasuke, her glowing palm aimed for his chest. Sasuke skidded to the side, watching narrow-eyed as Hinata's palm crashed into the dirt where he stood seconds earlier, leaving nothing more than a spiraling crater beneath her.

Thinking she was open, Sasuke ran to her, his fist cocked back and prepared to strike. Hinata looked at him cautiously, slowly eeping out several short, yet curt, words. "Y-You're i-in my r-range!" she shouted, already assuming the stance required. Sasuke's eyes widened. Over the past two weeks, he had already been a recipient of the technique multiple times.

The Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms.

The technique was devastating, and a major part of why the Hyuga Clan managed to gain power. Sasuke cried out as Hinata's fingers lashed out, somehow connecting before his punch did. It was a perfect counter. Sasuke was defenseless as the technique ran through him, Hinata quickly increasing her pace as she sealed off his chakra points one by one. If he had been using the Sharingan… his eyes would've been sealed as well.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Hinata's glowing palm flying towards his face. Kakashi snapped his book shut as he watched the boy fall. It was finally getting to that point. "That's enough for today." He told them, walking slowly toward the fallen Uchiha. "Thanks for the help, Hinata, Kurenai-san." He nodded to the pair.

The red-eyed Genjutsu mistress frowned, "I still don't see how we helped much… your Uchiha merely ended up being a punching bag for Hinata."

The girl blushed in embarrassment, looking away from the two Jounin as they talked.

"Ah Kurenai, you still have so much to learn." Kakashi shook his head before smiling. "You'd be surprised by what the body can memorize if it feels it enough times. When you add great perception to that, any form will eventually be easy enough to avoid." He threw Sasuke over his shoulder and turned to leave.

"A-Ah!" Hinata eeped, blushing as she poked her fingers together. Kakashi paused, turning to look back at the girl, "What is it?"

"Y-You're… N-Naruto-kun's s-sensei too… r-right?" Hinata asked shyly, looking up at the man with a red face.

The silver-haired Jounin smiled, leaning down towards the Genin, "Curious about Naruto?"

Hinata blushed rapidly, "N-No! I-I was just wondering h-how he was d-doing…"

Kakashi leaned back, "He's fine," he said with a smile, "just fine."

-HY-

"This sucks!" Naruto shouted to the world, pulling at his bindings as Kin watched with slight amusement. The blonde had been pulling at the cuffs for what seemed like an hour, and it didn't seem like he'd be stopping anytime soon.

"Uzu-" Kin sighed, it was so hard trying not to say his last name, "Naruto, those cuffs belong to the ANBU, and if what I saw was any indication, they won't be coming off easily. All you can do is hope that Hayate guy will take them off soon."

Naruto scowled, "That teme… putting these stupid binds on me!" He swung around to face Kin, Kubikiri nearly taking her head off in the process.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Watch it!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "S-Sorry… but that's what I mean! How am I supposed to do anything with this thing attached to me?"

"Use your head Naruto," Kin shrugged, "That guy did this for a reason, figure it out and he'll take them off."

Naruto huffed, "I already know the reason. He said he wants me using this thing like it's an extension of myself. Like another limb or something…"

"Well I can't help you there." Kin scoffed, "I don't use swords."

Naruto sighed, "Man… what am I gonna do…? I can't possibly eat ramen like this."

"You really like ramen huh?" Kin deadpanned, "You know, you should probably start getting a more balanced diet…"

Naruto looked at her, "I eat vegetables and stuff too… I just like ramen more."

Kin sighed, "Come on, I'll treat you."

"W-What?" the blonde gasped, "S-Seriously?"

Kin nodded once. "Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind."

Naruto grinned, "Hehehe! This is awesome! I'm gonna be able to get the Super Naruto Special!"

Kin just shook her head in disbelief as she walked beside the blonde. It looked as though food _was_ all he thought about.

"Hehehe…." Naruto grinned as he scooted up onto a stool, Kubikiri weighing his right arm down as Ayame came to treat him.

"Naruto-kun!" she smiled, leaning over the counter, "It's been so long since you've come here! You haven't forgotten about us have you?" she asked, wielding her steel ladle menacingly as she looked down at the blonde.

"Of course not!" Naruto responded quickly, "I've just been busy is all! You know, becoming an awesome ninja and all that!"

"Is that so…?" Ayame leaned back, seemingly satisfied.

Kin sighed from beside him. Just how many screwed up kids did Naruto know?

"And just what will this awesome ninja be having?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Hehe… The Super Naruto Special!" he shouted, "and two Miso Ramen!"

"Only two?" Ayame blinked in surprise. For Naruto that was kind of… lacking.

"Well, I'm not the one paying so I have to be generous…" Naruto explained, and for the first time Ayame noticed Kin.

"I see… so little Naruto's gone and got himself a girlfriend huh?"

Kin frowned, looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Excuse me? Like I'd ever date Uzumaki!"

Ayame smiled knowingly, "Oh… so that's how it is… Interesting… so what will you be having?"

Kin's eye twitched, "Pork Ramen!" she hissed, setting the payment on the counter.

"Alright, I'll get started on it right away!" Ayame nodded, headed into the back to help Teuchi cook.

The two sat in silence for a moment, an awkward silence coming between them. Of course, something always had to give.

"Man, she's a beaut. I wonder if she'd mind posing for my research…" a perverted voice slurred out from nearby.

The two Genin shot their heads towards the voice, seeing a white-haired man dressed in red robes sitting beside them, hungrily scarfing down what appeared to be his third bowl of ramen. Kin's eyes widened as she gazed upon the man, as if recalling him from some distant memory.

Naruto frowned, "Hey Old Man, don't perv on Ayame-neechan!"

The man paused in his meal, turning a lone eye to Naruto. "Oh you know that girl huh kid?" he leaned his head in close, "So tell me, you ever take a look at her assets?"

"Her wha…?" Naruto blushed madly, "You pervert! I'll kick your ass!"

"Uzumaki wait! That man is-" Kin shouted, but it was too late. Naruto was swinging out with Kubikiri, having forgotten the blade was attached to his arm. For a brief moment, the man's eyes widened, but it was gone before anyone had seen that it came.

Leaping up expertly, the man flew out the stand, a cloud appearing beneath him as he disappeared inside it.

Naruto growled, "Pervert… I'll teach you about perving on women!"

A dark cheeky laugh emerged from the smoke, "You think you can teach me a lesson brat…? I've seen more things than someone your age can dream of. I discovered the mystical Hot Spring Village, I've journeyed to lands far beyond your sight and received a sacred scroll for my efforts… and most importantly… I've written books the likes of which you've never seen…!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he got ready for a battle. "Where is he…?"

"I am the Almighty Toad Sage… the admirer of women… and the author of the best-selling Make-Out Paradise Series…" the smoke cleared, and the man was standing in a strange position atop a warty toad, a large grin plastered on his face. "The Super Pervert, Jiraiya!"

-HY-

"That's it… that's it… you're almost there!" the nameless medic cheered, watching Sakura make steady progress. It seemed as though the rosette was finally starting to get the hang of this healing thing, as evidenced by the flopping fish now beneath her.

She'd finally done it.

It had taken her two weeks to get it down, but Sakura was finally on her way to becoming a medic ninja. No longer would she be stuck on the sidelines, watching as her teammates had to fight one by one, falling in battle while she did naught but cry. She had found a purpose.

The medic approached her with a smile, "Sakura-chan, you did good, now if we can just get your reserves up…"

The rosette nodded, panting a bit as she sat down in the chair provided for her. Even if she knew how to work the technique, her chakra reserves were so pathetic she'd still be all but useless in the field. She had the technique down… now she needed to work on making it practical to use during combat.

The medic knelt by her quickly, sitting a glass of water beside her, "Drink… it will help."

Sakura nodded, chugging the water down as if it she'd been in Suna for weeks. Letting out a gasp as she released the bottle from her lips she turned back to the medic hastily, "Let's continue!"

The medic frowned, "No Sakura. Rest is just as important in the training process. You've gotten the technique down… now take a week off. It will do wonders, I promise."

"But…" the girl was cut off by a curt shake of the head. The medic's words stood firm.

Sighing, Sakura stood, setting the bottle down gently with trembling fingers as she wandered out the room with a small frown on her face. That lady couldn't possibly know what she was talking about! She stopped suddenly, her body tilting as she felt a sudden lack of energy overcome her.

Okay… maybe she could use… just a short break.

-HY-

Sasuke awoke to the splash of water, Kakashi's form standing over him silently as the boy fought to regain his bearings.

"…Hn…?"

Kakashi smiled at the Uchiha, "Well, look who's finally woken up. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke glared. What was there to say? He'd just gotten his ass handed to him by the shy girl of the academy… again. Not to mention that she was a Hyuga, if his family had seen… if Itachi had seen… he shook, and Kakashi, even with all his Sharingan couldn't tell if it was from rage or embarrassment. Jumping to his feet, he glanced around at their surroundings, a sudden look of confusion overtaking him.

"…Kakashi… where are we?" the boy asked, quickly assuming his superior attitude once more.

Kakashi did his typical eye-smile and grinned, "You're new training ground of course. Now, why don't you go ahead and activate that Sharingan… we both know you've been itching to."

Sasuke scowled, glaring at the man he would have to call Sensei as he did as asked. Looking up at Kakashi once more with red eyes, the last Uchiha scowled. "What is this about? Are you teaching me a jutsu?"

"Hmm…." Kakashi mused, "Let's see…"

His palm suddenly lashed out towards Sasuke, his eyes filled with malicious intent as Sasuke's eyes followed the strike. Moving quickly, Sasuke parried the blow, skidding away from Kakashi with kunai in hand as he readied himself for a fight.

"Kakashi! What are you-?" the boy paused, glancing at Kakashi incredulously.

He was clapping.

"Good job…" he started, "Sasuke. It seems you've learned what I wanted you to after all… even if it was involuntary."

Sasuke frowned. He had no idea what the hell Kakashi was talking about. What he learned…? He hadn't learned anything! All Kakashi had done was let Hinata beat on him for a few weeks without letting him use his Sharingan!

"So you still don't get it…" Kakashi sighed, "Well… I suppose it's to be expected… It was something I'd expect Gai to use after all…."

Sasuke's frown deepened. Now Kakashi was talking about random people? What the hell was going on…?

"Sasuke…" Kakashi spoke seriously, "That blow you just dodged was the exact same one Hinata has been using as an opening strike in her spars against you for the past two weeks. Now then... what do you think that means…?"

The last Uchiha straightened his back in thought. Kakashi had prevented him from using his Sharingan during those battles… but why…? The principle went back to the very same thing he was concerned with after his battle with Lee.

His body.

While he could easily see any incoming strikes with his Sharingan, his body wasn't always capable of reacting in time to their speeds. He smirked. It was starting to come to him. The lack of Sharingan wasn't some form of punishment; it was so his body could get a better understanding of the attacks. Muscle memory wasn't something often studied in a ninja career, so he could see why Kakashi seemed so serious. Still, with muscle memory he practically had his Neji battle in the bag. After all, Hinata used the Jyuken just like Neji, meaning the strikes should be similar enough for his body to remember.

He laughed.

"So…" Sasuke murmured, looking back at Kakashi, "What's next?"

Kakashi removed his headband, assuming a stance once more, "Now… your real training can begin."

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter's done. Naruto and Kin have a run-in with Jiraiya. Sasuke gets a boost for his battle against Neji, Sakura learns medical Ninjutsu. What's next in store for our heroes? Find out next time… on NMB!<strong>

**As always... leave a review! I always try to PM a reply if I can.**


	17. Rips

**Naruto, the Naruto franchise, and anything related to Naruto is not owned by me. Though I'd be rich if it did. **

**Last time on NMB…. Sasuke lost to Hinata? Naruto learned something? Kin is using Naruto? Naruto met Jiraiya? Jiraiya's a pervert? Sasuke's beginning his real training? Sakura's going to be useful? Sakura's got to rest? But… what about Ino? Find out this time on… NMB!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rips<strong>

Naruto stared at the man in confusion. Sannin? Toad Sage? Such words were, for now at least, beyond him. "Feh!" he huffed, glowering at the man, "Toad Sage my ass! You're just a creepy old pervert!" A quick slap to the head cut off that line of thought.

"Naruto!" Kin scolded, "Don't be rude! This man was trained by the Third Hokage! Not to mention…" she glanced back at Jiraiya once more, "He's Orochimaru's former teammate."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought, a calm visage coming over his once grinning features, "So you know about my wayward teammate huh?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So it's true then?" he glared at Jiraiya, "Yeah, I know all about Orochimaru. Most of it was while I was beating him up in the Forest of Death!"

Despite the relatively darker turn of conversation, Jiraiya laughed. Not the soft, typical laughter one might hear while talking with friends, but a loud, booming sound. It was a laugh that filled the streets, causing numerous salesmen to turn their heads and glare. "You?" Jiraiya laughed, "You? Defeat Orochimaru?" Jiraiya paused to take a breath, "Kid, no offense, but with the way you're dressed you don't look like you could kill an ant!"

Naruto's eye twitched, "You… Why you-! I'll show you who could kill an ant!" he raced forward, ignoring Kin's shouts of protest as he attempted to lift Kubikiri and swing it towards the man. Of course, with Jiraiya being Jiraiya, the blow was easily stopped, and the man continued so far as to humiliate Naruto, holding the boy still with a lone hand as he yawned and glanced at the numerous bystanders.

"Slow down Gaki," he mentioned finally, "let's not cause a scene in this fine establishment." He looked around, "Feh, all the people are watching now… I won't be able to get any good research at this rate." Naruto began shaking rapidly, trying to escape the man's grasp.

"Alright, alright…" Jiraiya let him go, causing the blonde to collapse in a heap on the ground, "You wanna fight brat? You got one… Training Ground Two, know where it is?"

Naruto glared at him, "Of course I do!"

"Wait, Naruto you shouldn't-"

"That's the spirit Gaki!" Jiraiya boomed once more, Finish the ramen that beaut is cooking up for you eh? Then we'll see how truthful all your boasts really are!"

As Naruto once again wound up for a strike, the man disappeared in a flurry of leaves, leaving the pair alone.

-HY-

"Faster Sasuke, com on you can do better!" Kakashi shouted, ruthlessly cracking through the Uchiha's defense and smashing the boy's head into the cool dirt. "Is this the best the Uchiha has to offer?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke scowled, "Kakashi…! You-!" Sasuke barely had time to dodge as he was once again assaulted by a flurry of powerful punches and kicks. "This is a battle Sasuke," Kakashi scolded, slamming his fist into the boy's chest, "you have no time for talking."

Sasuke grunted, kicking off from the ground and away from the Jounin. Kakashi soon followed, grabbing the Uchiha by the collar and smashing him back to the ground. "Not good enough!" he shouted, watching Sasuke stagger back to his feet slowly.

"Tch…" Sasuke glared weakly, his body swaying in the field. It was obvious based on his condition that he was close to exhaustion. Kakashi's brutal responses had taken their toll on the boy, leaving him with little energy to stand, much less fight.

Sasuke clasped his hands on his knees, bending down slightly to regain his balance. "I won't… lose to you…!"

"There's your pride again…" Kakashi warned, "Neji will take advantage of that. You must learn to control yourself."

"Hn… the Uchiha will never lose to a Hyuga." Sasuke growled.

Kakashi looked at him lazily, "And yet you spent the past few days being defeated by Hinata."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, his Sharingan glaring at Kakashi as he forced himself to stand. "They were flukes… I won't let the Uchiha name be tarnished by losing to those white-eyed fools."

Kakashi simply adjusted his stance once more, as if provoking Sasuke into an attack. The boy complied, leaping forward and swinging out at Kakashi with his right leg, only for the blow to be caught in the palm of the experienced Jounin. Sasuke snarled, twisting his body about in the air as he attempted to smash his fist into the man's face.

Having seen the same attempt before, Kakashi lazily caught the blow with his other hand, staring at Sasuke with his lone eye. "You're using the same attacks you did during the Survival Exercise… if they didn't work when I was fooling around with you," he paused to throw Sasuke back, watching lazily as the boy skidded across the dirt once more, "What makes you think they'd work now?"

Glaring at Kakashi further as he leapt back to his feet, Sasuke began tossing a series of shuriken as Kakashi stepped back and assumed a relatively passive stance. Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment.

'_What's he doing? Is he just going to let them hit?'_ he thought, his Sharingan narrowly slightly, watching the man closely. It was brief, but Kakashi moved.

"Let me show you something," the man murmured, separating his feet from each other as chakra began emitting from his body. As Sasuke watched on, Kakashi suddenly span, an orb of blue chakra wrapping around him and deflecting the shuriken into the ground around him.

'_W-What is that?'_ Sasuke thought, his eyes widening as the rotational orb began to dissipate, leaving a lazy-eyed Kakashi in the center of its midst.

"This is the technique of the Hyuga… the Palm Rotation. Of course… even with my Sharingan I haven't been able to completely replicate it…." Kakashi winced, staring down at his hands, where several of the shuriken had sliced into his skin. "When you fight Neji, expect him to have a much better version of this…"

Sasuke clenched his hands in disbelief. "Show me again!" he said, readying his Sharingan to copy the rotation.

Kakashi stood up, reassuming his lazy nature, "You won't be able to copy it… It was little over a year ago when I saw the technique… If I… a jounin, couldn't copy it, what makes you think you can? Especially with an incomplete Sharingan."

Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Your best bet for getting around that…" Kakashi reached inside his pockets, pulling on something slowly, "Is this."

-HY-

Naruto stared out at the perverted man, the field around them swaying softly in the distance. Jiraiya had un-cuffed Naruto's hand, allowing Kubikiri to once more rest across the blonde's back. But Naruto wouldn't be holding back in this fight. Who cared if the guy was a Sannin? He was going to be the next Hokage dammit!

From the sidelines Kin watched on disdainfully. She knew that Naruto was probably overstepping his boundaries against the man, no matter how… _unique_ the aged Sannin seemed to be. Sure, he may have taken down Orochimaru, but something had been different then… and whatever it was certainly wasn't what she was seeing now. With an unladylike sigh, she stared between the two, waiting for the inevitable outcome to pass.

Jiraiya looked at him lazily, "Alright Gaki let's see what you got. I'll try not to beat you too bad."

Naruto lunged at him, immediately forming the cross sign and bringing several Kage Bunshin into existence. They all punched down at him, disappearing into a cloud of smoke from the infighting. Jiraiya weaved through them, throwing the clones left and right until only the real Naruto was left, staring at him from afar.

"Hmm, that all you got Gaki?" Jiraiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto grit his teeth, forming another cross-seal and channeling more chakra, "I'll show you! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Before he could blink, Jiraiya was surrounded by Naruto clones, his eyes widening from the sheer mass of blonde covering the field. He grunted, momentarily falling into a serious fighting position.

'_Well,'_ he thought, waiting for the blonde to attack, _'At the least I can say he's got a mighty good chakra supply… still, it looks like he's overcharging it… now… let's see if I can't get him to use that Sharingan...'_

Jiraiya crouched down, spacing his legs open as he narrowed his eyes and glanced at the many blondes… _'Now then… where will he strike first…?'_

The sound of movement from behind alerted him to the blonde's position, and Jiraiya spun around, lashing out with a kunai, steel meeting steel in a shower of sparks. Jiraiya smirked, holding back the clone's Kubikiri relatively easily as he turned his head to face another approaching Naruto. "You know, you really aren't using these clones to their best potential."

Naruto growled amongst his clones, running out with several of them and forming the snake seal. Pressing his hand forward, multiple roots shot out of the ground, racing towards Jiraiya with what could only be assumed to be the intent to entrap him. Making a strangled sound, Jiraiya lunged away from the clone he was holding off, letting the roots wrap around air and watching them sink into the ground.

'_He knows Mokuton too? Sensei didn't say anything about that… I wonder…'_ Jiraiya murmured, crouching low and chugging what appeared to be oil. Leaping back as the blonde once again closed near, Jiraiya spewed, lighting the oil aflame and watching it barrel towards Naruto.

"What-?" Naruto cried out, leaping to the side, Kubikiri digging into the ground angrily beside him as he watched the flames tear through his clones. "All at once… this guy's crazy…" he looked back at Jiraiya, who was once again wearing a cheeky grin. "What's so funny?" Naruto shouted, "I'll be wiping that grin off your face you… you… you pervy sage!"

"Guh! Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya shouted back, "You brat! I'll teach you to respect my research!" He bent down, holding his palm open and forming a swirling blue sphere of chakra in its center. Naruto reeled back, his eyes widened as he gazed upon the blue sphere as if knowing that whatever it did would be bad for him.

"Heh, you won't be calling me Pervy Sage after you see this technique!" Jiraiya boasted, cocking the arm back as if preparing to rush at the boy.

"What… What is that?" Naruto asked, sweat peeling down his face as he _felt _the energy the sphere was emitting.

Kin's eyes widened, "Naruto!" she called out, "Don't let that hit you!"

Jiraiya grinned, reappearing a mere foot in front of the blonde, arm cocked back and prepared to strike, "Too late… Now gaki, I'll show you my student's prized technique… RASENGAN!" he threw his arm forward, straight into Naruto's gut.

-HY-

Sakura walked through the streets quietly, walking towards the residential district. She still didn't understand just why it was so important for her to rest, especially after only beginning to touch into what it meant to be a medical ninja. Naruto and Sasuke didn't get strong by lying around on their butts after all!

Frowning, the rosette continued to walk, keeping her head down as she pondered the many changes she'd seen occur in her teammates over the last couple of weeks. Naruto had suddenly become a lot stronger… stronger than anything she ever thought he'd be able to achieve… and Sasuke…

She was starting to see that while Sasuke was coming around as a teammate, he wasn't exactly the charming prince she thought he was. Though it did seem like he was starting to try harder, he was still relatively cold, prideful, not to mention that inherent rage he seemed to carry. She'd never see anyone get as mad as he did when he saw Naruto had the Sharingan… Just another mystery Sakura couldn't understand.

Why should it matter if Naruto gained red eyes? Sure, they may not fit as well as that cerulean blue but… Sakura paused, blushing once more. When did she start to notice such small details about Naruto? Caught up in her thoughts, she barely recognized the sensation of collision as she bumped into a figure wearing a purple two-piece.

"Ugh… sorry about that…" she murmured, rubbing her hair in light annoyance as she turned to face the person she hit. Of course, it just _had_ to be someone she knew. Worse yet…

"Ino." Sakura greeted neutrally, unsure of how to treat the girl after their last encounter in the forest.

"Sakura." The pale blonde responded just as neutrally.

The two remained like that for several moments, both staring each other stark in the eye, waiting for the other to speak. No one did… until finally, Sakura's eyes began to trail downward, landing on the sealed Curse Mark Ino now had branded in the nape of her neck.

Seeing the sudden shift in attention, Ino narrowed her eyes slightly, standing up with a huff as she covered the mark from view. "What's your problem anyway? You should watch where you're going forehead!"

Sakura looked up at Ino, "H-Hold on a minute Ino. What is that thing? Did it have to do with why you were so irritable before?"

Ino clenched her hands as she stared down at the girl, "Damn it Sakura, stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. And it definitely doesn't belong in my business!"

"W-Wha-?" Sakura blinked multiple times before getting an irritated face of her own, "Why you-! You should be grateful anyone's even bothering to ask you how you feel you stupid pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

Ino growled, and beneath her collar the mark lit red for a brief moment, before fading back beneath the seal, "Whatever, I'm done here. Unlike you I have some _real_ kunoichi work to get done! I'll see you in the Finals forehead!"

Without another word, the girl stalked off, leaving an infuriated and curious Sakura in her wake. Luckily for her, Sakura was under strict orders to rest, otherwise the streets of Konoha may have ended up the scene for yet another of the pair's famous catfights. Huffing in anger as she turned the other direction, Sakura too left the street, knowing she'd need that much more sleep to calm her silent rage.

-HY-

Kin watched wide-eyed as the blue sphere piled into Naruto's body, suddenly expanding into a bright light that encased the boy whole in a violent, rampaging swirl of energy. Debris flew every direction from the point of impact, and as she watched in shock, Naruto was sent flying from the Sannin, the blue sphere drilling him forward across the training field, eventually slamming him brutally into a well-placed boulder.

Jiraiya slowly lowered his hand, watching calmly as Naruto lay still. Moments passed, and eventually Kin ran over to him, checking to see if he was alright.

"Naruto, hey, Naruto!" she shouted, leaning down beside the boy and placing a hand on his now shirtless back. "Are you-"

"U-Ugh…!" Naruto gasped, reeling in pain as he grasped his stomach, feeling numerous scratches and burns from the attack, "W-What… was that?"

"It was the Rasengan…" Jiraiya explained, "It's a good thing I held back… if it was full power even you might not have recovered completely."

"W-Wha-?" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya once more, only to see the man approaching him slowly.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya stated knowledgeably, "First Year Genin of Konohagakure, claimed defeater of Zabuza, though slayer of Gato would be more accurate, new and moderately adequate wielder of Kubikiribocho, inheritor of Mokuton, Dead Last of the Academy, and perhaps the most important, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi."

"Who are you…?" Naruto gasped, slowly crawling to his feet.

"I told you kid, I'm the Toad Sage Jiraiya!" the Sannin responded, "Heh, even Orochimaru's spy network pales in comparison."

Kin gasped lightly, "But how did you-?"

"Kid, one of the things you learn about me," Jiraiya snickered, "is that I always know… hmm," he leaned in closer to her, "Give you a few years to grow… and maybe we can discuss that in private hmm?"

"P-Pervert!" Kin scowled, scrambling back slightly with a look of disgust on her face.

"Che, I was just kidding. I don't hit on girls." Jiraiya said, turning back to Naruto.

"You… Jiraiya…" Naruto panted lightly, "I remember now… Gramps said that you… knew about my dad…!"

Whatever Jiraiya had expected to hear wasn't that. _'This brat… Sensei told him about Minato…? I might have to get more involved with him than I thought….'_ He shook his head, "We can talk about him later…" he clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, prompting Kin to get in an offensive stance.

"Relax girlie, I just want to know…" he turned his attention back to Naruto, "What happened to your Sharingan?"

Naruto looked up, "W-Wha? My Sharin-?"

"You didn't use it at all during our battle…" _'If you could call it that.'_ Jiraiya added mentally.

"Guh…." Naruto murmured, looking away, "I couldn't use it…" he muttered quietly.

"Couldn't use it?" Jiraiya asked, "Well that's weird… back in the day the other Uchiha said it was just like using chakra in any other part of the body… here, stand up for a minute would you?"

Naruto nodded weakly, standing as Kin took several paces away from them, confused as to just what in the hell was going on.

"Hmm… why don't you try calling up some of that chakra of yours? It'd give me a better idea of what's wrong."

Naruto nodded, forming the ram seal and closing his eyes, a light aura of blue chakra surrounding him and billowing up from the ground. As he watched calmly, Jiraiya looked at the Seal as it slowly came into existence, doing its everlasting job of holding back the great beast.

"Hold on…" Jiraiya said suddenly, placing a hand against the boy's stomach.

"H-Hey… what're you doing?" Naruto asked, "That feels weird!"

"Relax, this is for your own good." Jiraiya murmured, rubbing his chin as he examined the seal. _'This is strange… I don't remember Minato adding a Five Elements Seal into the design… he knew that an odd numbered seal over and even numbered seal would create an imbalance… and this work… it'd completely mess the kid's chakra system up… whoever did this was obviously in a hurry of some kind…'_ Jiraiya sighed, turning to Kin for a moment. "If you want the gaki fixed I need you to hold him still for a moment.

"Huh?" Kin blinked, looking at the man.

"I'm going to have to undo some tampering on that mark of his… It may hurt a bit." Jiraiya said simply.

Kin nodded, having already known about Naruto's conditions from numerous preparations back in Sound, she grabbed the boy firmly from behind, keeping him in place.

"Huh, Kin? What're you-?" Naruto's question was cut off by Jiraiya's sudden movements.

With his fingers alit with chakra, Jiraiya slammed his hand into the boy's seal, exactly where Orochimaru had placed his own seal during the exam.

"Five Elements Unseal!" Jiraiya shouted, his chakra spreading into Naruto and releasing the gate. Naruto cried out in pain, Kin's arms wrapped around him tightly to keep him from falling over from his earlier wounds.

"G-GAH!" Naruto cried out, feeling a sudden emergence of chakra that emitted a great pulse from his body, knocking both Kin and the famed Sannin away from him.

"U-Ugh…!" Naruto hissed, grabbing his stomach in pain.

Deep within him, Kyuubi was fuming. Sure that demented wood was starting to peel away, but now that he'd managed to break through it, who else should show up again but that accursed Madara!

"Hello Pet…" the man mused, eternal black eyes staring into the Kyuubi's.

"**Madara…."** The Kyuubi growled.

"Indeed…" the man responded, "Now then… tell me what the child's been up to."

He sat, and listened as Kyuubi angrily began his tale… a tale, that would take two weeks to its completion.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the final chapter in the pre-finals Training Arc! What will occur within the second two-week timeskip? Training…. Lots and lots of training! And perhaps some insight into Minato's character via a flashback in later chapters? Who knows? Nonetheless, the time is winding down to the HyugaUchiha spectacle! Will Sasuke be able to overcome the year of training Neji has over him? Or will he fall the might of the white-eyed devil? Will they even fight at all next chapter? Find out, next time… on NMB!**

**And as always…**

**Review?**


	18. Ino and Sakura

**And now…. The time some of you have been waiting for… The Final Segment of the Chunin Exams… begins now.**

**Ino and Sakura: The Battle Begins!**

* * *

><p>The day had come. Naruto stared at himself in the mirror, his hair and face still wet from an early shower. Walking out into his room, he paused, tilting his head away from the closet where his usual orange jumpsuits were neatly folded according to date. It was a special day after all. It was the perfect occasion to where something… special.<p>

Returning to the living room, Naruto wandered to the far side of his house, where a lone armor rack stood firm, a single set of ninja battle armor fitted in the center of its piece… Madara's battle armor. Its red armor gleamed in the little daylight that shone into the room, and if he had looked closely, Naruto would've sworn he saw sparkles.

Lifting the armor off the rack, Naruto eyed it carefully, slowly but surely fitting the armor over his head and onto his body. He looked at the mirror once more, his slightly longer blonde hair folding quietly down his back behind the armor. If he activated his Sharingan, which miraculously, he learned to activate on his own without help over the two weeks, he would essentially look like a young, blonde Madara.

Grinning at his outfit, Naruto leapt out onto the window sill and grinned, looking out over somewhat deserted village, proof that the Chunin Exams were near.

"Look out world!" he shouted, "Today's the day Naruto Uzumaki dies… and the great Naruto Namikaze steals the show!"

A single tumbleweed blew across the streets below… and Naruto's head dropped in failure.

"Probably should've done that when there were more people around…" Naruto sighed, hopping over the ledge and landing with a soft thud on the ground floor of the apartment complex. Walking across the hall, he tapped his knuckles on the door of apartment 13, where his newfound "vassal" was staying.

"Kin!" he called, "You in there?"

"Hold on Uzumaki!" the girl called back, making sure she had all her equipment with a huff.

It had been a pain getting her moved in, especially with the villagers already being wary of her for being a former foreign ninja. And of course, as with all things, being an associate of Naruto's didn't help one bit. In the end however, it went as most things did… with the manager accepting her cash and ignoring her existence, just as she did Naruto. It may have been a bit conceited, but Naruto was glad to have someone else who could share his pain, no matter how different they may be.

"So, you've decided to wear that outfit?" Kin asked, remembering the armor had been the same from the forest.

"Yeah. I decided to do like Yamato-sensei told me and keep it for a special occasion."

"It's just the Chunin Exam Naruto…" Kin frowned, "What could be that important?"

"Heh… well… I guess I can tell you…" Naruto snickered.

Kin frowned at him, wondering what surprise he was hiding this time. "Well, what is it Naruto? It better not be something stupid!"

Naruto nodded, leaning in close to whisper it to her. After all, it wasn't like he wanted everyone to know his business.

-HY-

The arena was filled with noise, and the stands were filled with visitors from all over. A full house. From the top of the arena, a square box overlooked the center of the square, and inside, resided the Hokage and the Kazekage, protected by a swarm of elite ANBU. Turning his eye away from his fellow Kage, Sarutobi smiled lightly. This would be Naruto's chance to show the village what he really was, and perhaps loosen some of the animosity he had been subject to over the years.

"Is there something the matter?" the Kazekage asked, watching Sarutobi curiously from underneath his hat.

"No… everything is just fine." Sarutobi responded, his smile falling for just a moment. Despite wanting Naruto to do his best, he had forgotten the true purpose of his current position… or why he had secretly doubled the Elite ANBU staying in the Kage Box with him. The information they had gotten off of Kin was rather revealing, and as such, many of the Leaf Jounin had been informed of the possibility of an invasion.

Holding back a sigh, he glanced at the Kazekage once more. "I was just looking forward to many of the matches. You never know what Genin can think up after all."

"Indeed…" the Kazekage replied slowly, "I too am looking forward to these matches… in particular, the one involving the Uchiha and Hyuga. They have been feuding for some time, have they not? Is it really wise to allow them to do battle here, in the midst of an audience?"

"Hmm…" Sarutobi turned his eyes back to the stadium where the Genin participants were slowly gathering, "It will be fine. If nothing else, it would do impress the foreigners."

"Of course… that is ultimately what matters most." The Kazekage nodded.

"Lord Hokage!" one of the elites leapt down into view.

"Yes?" Sarutobi looked down, "What is it?"

"It seems they are ready to begin. However…"

"What is it…?" Sarutobi asked.

The ANBU frowned behind his mask, "It seems as though Naruto Uzumaki has not yet arrived."

Sarutobi frowned, furrowing his brow in thought, _'Have you forgotten Naruto… or did you just oversleep…?'_ He shook his head, knowing he couldn't be bias on the situation. "I see… there's nothing we can do about it then… it looks like Naruto has-"

"Hold on Sarutobi-san," the Kazekage spoke up, "perhaps we should give the boy some time."

"Hmm? But the rules…" Sarutobi spoke aloud, briefly wondering just why the Kazekage was so interested in letting Naruto compete despite being late. It wasn't as if he was fighting his son in the first round or anything similar.

"Come now, we've all broken the rules at some point during our careers haven't we…?" the Kazekage's eyes gleamed, "I hear you have a Jounin quite adept at it really…"

Sarutobi sighed once more. _'Kakashi…'_ the man thought, making a mental note to have words with the man after this. "Very well, we'll give him until the end of the first round… If he hasn't arrived by then…"

"Of course. That should be plenty of time." The Kazekage nodded, turning his eyes back to the arena.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, before turning back to the ANBU, "Due to Naruto's absence, the order of matchups are going to be switched around… Tell Genma… the first fight will be…"

-HY-

"Sasuke… have you seen Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly from beside him.

"…No Sakura…" Sasuke answered slowly, "I had figured he would've been the first one here…" he growled. _'What the hell is he thinking…?'_ he slowly clenched his hands, _'The dobe better not be trying to forfeit!'_

Ino smirked at Sakura a little ways away. "What's the matter forehead? Afraid your little boyfriend ran out on you?"

"Shut it pig!" Sakura huffed, "He's not my boyfriend…" _'yet…'_ she added mentally.

"Quiet down. Both of you." Genma started as he appeared in front of the Genin. "I've just been told. Due to the nature of these exams, Naruto Uzumaki will be given an extended period of time to reach the arena. If he hasn't arrived by the end of the first round…" he looked at the Genin meaningfully, "He'll be disqualified."

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered to herself as Sasuke clenched his hands once more.

"Hmph… figures the failure would be late." Neji said, his eyes closed.

'_Naruto… I see…'_ Lee thought with a blank face, _'Are you spending even more time training for our battle?'_

Tenten frowned in thought, _'So Naruto hasn't come yet…? What am I thinking? He's the competition! It'll be good for Lee… but… still….'_

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned, scratching the back of his head. "So… what happens now?"

"Now…" Genma told him, "The order of battle will be changed. For starters, Neji, Sasuke, you are no longer the first fight in the finals."

Sasuke looked up in surprise, "…What?"

"You two have been moved to the end." Genma explained, "I don't know why Lord Hokage's ordered that, but I'm just the messenger."

"Hmph, I don't have a problem with it." Neji said, turning his pale eyes on Sasuke, "It'll just be that more interesting when I defeat you."

"We'll see who beats who…" Sasuke scowled.

"So, if Sasuke and Neji aren't fighting," Tenten spoke up, trying to stop their bickering, "who is?"

Genma looked over his changed sheet once more, glancing at the first battle listed.

"Well… isn't that interesting." he muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

Ino huffed, "I'm sure if you'd just shut the hell up for a moment he'd tell us forehead."

"Shut up Ino-pig! No one was talking to you!" the rosette snapped back, brandishing her fist in anger.

"Enough!" Genma shouted finally, "You two will be able to settle all of your differences in the arena. The rest of you can return to the stands for now."

"Wait… but that means…"

Ino smirked. "Hmm… I see."

Genma nodded, "Yes. The first fight of the Chunin Exams will be Sakura vs. Ino."

-HY-

"WHAT? You're the-!" Naruto quickly clasped a hand over Kin's mouth to keep her from yelling it out. "Yeah, keep it quiet though. I want to wait till after the Chunin Exams for it to be known… heh, actually, if everything goes right, they'll find out right before my match starts."

Kin's eyes widened, "But why would you… how did you…? When?"

"Right before I started training." Naruto told her, "Pretty cool huh? Wait till Sasuke finds out… How much do you want to bet he'll scowl?"

Kin smirked inwardly, Naruto just seemed to be an endless supply of information, whether he knew it or not. Sharingan, Mokuton, one of the Seven Swords, and now this as well? Not to mention all the attention he'd been getting from that sage Jiraiya… Kin smirked. She knew she had been onto something when she broke into the blonde's tent and woke him up with a few well-placed senbon.

"I bet…" Kin responded, staring at Naruto for a while. As many things as he had going for him, the exam should be a piece of cake…

Her eyes widened, "N-Naruto!"

"Huh? What is it Kin…?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look over at the girl.

"T-The Exam!" she shouted, "You're going to be late!"

Naruto stared at her in confusion, "Huh? What're you talking about…? The exam doesn't start for another…" he turned his head to look at the clock hanging up outside the manager's door. "…" And just like that, his calm attitude was lost. "EH? I-I gotta hurry! I'm gonna be disqualified!"

Kin chased after him, taking to the rooftops as they hurried towards the arena, "You wasted time talking to me!" she hissed, following behind him closely.

"This isn't good… oh maaaaan this isn't good!" Naruto trembled, "Sakura-chan's gonna kill me… and Sasuke-teme will never let me live it down!"

-HY-

The two former friends stared at each other from across the ring. Genma stood between them, his hand raised as the crowd settled into a deathly silence. The two slowly settled into their stances… for Sakura, a basic yet more defensive variation of the Academy style. For Ino, a twisted, demented form of the Yamanaka style, probably augmented by her training with Anko.

For a moment there was the briefest hesitation in their footsteps, but then…

"Hajime!"

The two leapt forward, both of them already pulling back a fist for what would undoubtedly be their first meeting. Their eyes glared into each other as they grew closer and closer, their fists cocking back further and further until…

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

Fist met face, and the two girls glared at each other, both having turned their heads at the last second so the other's fist ran into their cheek.

Sakura leapt back, bringing her hands down by her sides before lunging at Ino once more, swinging he fists forward towards the girl's stomach. Ino looked at Sakura's approaching figure with disdain, leaning back and blocking the punches with relative ease, before skidding around the rosette and swinging her leg out towards her neck.

Ducking down as she sensed the blow coming, Sakura instinctively threw her elbow back, smashing into Ino's ribs as the blonde bent over and let out a hack. Not one to lighten up, Sakura swept her leg out, knocking Ino off balance and onto the arena floor.

There was a period of silence as Ino slowly turned her head to the rosette, her eyes glazed off as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

'_Sakura… knocked me down…?'_ Slowly rising back to her feet, Ino glared, taking advantage of the slight silence to slug Sakura in the face, breaking the girl's nose as she pushed forward, lifting the rosette off her feet.

Sakura let out a hack as she landed, slowly crawling up to her knees as she cradled her nose.

"See Sakura…?" Ino asked, "You have no chance against me… at all." She smirked, looking down at the girl's figure.

Sakura said nothing as she kept her eyes on Ino, already starting to use her medical jutsu to heal her nose. For a brief moment, Ino watched in confusion, and that extra second was all it took. Healing her nose, Sakura leapt back, throwing several kunai down towards the blonde as Ino looked on in shock, coming to her senses mere seconds before the kunai hit.

Leaping into the sky, Ino aimed her hands out towards Sakura, forming the bird seal and trying to keep the girl in her makeshift crosshairs. _'D-Damn it!'_ she thought, _'She's too damn fast!'_

Sakura circled beneath Ino, knowing very well what that hand sign of hers was for. She'd been a victim of the technique numerous times in the academy, having had her mind stolen away by the blonde, even if for the briefest of moments.

-HY-

Kakashi looked down towards his pupil from the stands, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he watched the girl move. "She's gotten a lot better with her movement. I suppose that has something to do with your teachings?"

The nameless medic merely smiled, "She did much better than I could have ever imagined in such a short time. I even managed to teach her a little bit of the-"

"I thought you were focused on only the healing aspect?" Kakashi interrupted.

The medic folded her arms and huffed, "What? You think we medics don't need to fight every now and again as well? I'll have you know that Sakura's one of the few who managed to pick everything up so quickly… so I decided to throw in a little something extra as a going away present."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "A going away present huh…?" he sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Ah Kakashi, I always know what I'm doing." The medic grinned.

Below them, a Sharingan-wielding Sasuke was watching the battle with folded arms. Of course, as the esteemed Uchiha, he would have been busy doing other things like training or at least learning something useful if it wasn't for this contest. Still, he hadn't expected for Sakura to be fighting so well. Quite frankly, he was expecting the girl to fall within the first five minutes! He smirked a little, looking down into the arena.

'_That's it Sakura… show them why we're the best.'_ He thought, watching as the two kunoichi continued their competition.

Shikamaru sighed as he turned his head from the smirking Uchiha, glancing back down at Ino. _'Man… this is so troublesome… having to watch two girls fight… and Ino and Sakura at that. Not to mention…'_ he turned his head slightly to stare at the red-head sitting standing between his siblings. _'After this I have to fight the insomniac… just great.'_

Closing his eyes in resignation, Shikamaru turned his eyes back to the battle, watching as both kunoichi landed blows on each other again and again. _'Kami… they're not even trying to use any strategy…'_

-HY-

Both girls let out a loud hack as their fists slammed into each other, but neither faltered in their step, both turning on their heels with their other fist raised. Once again blood and sweat dripped across the floor of the arena, and Sakura flipped back, earning herself a brief rest from their evenly matched Taijutsu brawl.

'_She's much better than in the academy…'_ Sakura thought, raising her hand to wipe some of the blood from her lip, _'But I guess that's to be expected… Still…'_ She began running forward, her hands shifting into a blur as she performed a series of hand seals. _'They may not be solid but… Bunshin no Jutsu!'_

Two identical Sakura clones appeared on both sides of her, all of them moving in sync as they drew a lone kunai and tossed it at the Yamanaka. Ino's eyes narrowed as she ducked beneath the flying steel, moving forward and driving her palms into two of the Sakura, scowling as both of them disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

'_Fakes!'_ the blonde thought, turning on her heel and tossing a kunai at the last remaining Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as the kunai tore through her head, but she too disappeared, leaving Ino wide-eyed and confused.

'_Then where is the real-?'_

"Got you!" Sakura shouted from above, her hand reeled back prepared to land a finishing blow on Ino. The rosette's eyes flashed, her hand drawing closer and closer to the blonde as blue chakra encompassed her fist.

Raising her hand as quickly as possible Ino's eyes narrowed.

Genma's eyes widened.

The audience remained silent for a moment, and Inoichi himself looked on in shock. Out of all the astonishment in the crowd, only one person smiled.

Anko Mitarashi, _'There you go brat… show em what you got.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter ends! What mysterious secret has Ino used to stun the crowd into silence? Will Sakura be able to compete against whatever power it holds? Naruto and Kin approach the arena quickly, but will they arrive in time for his match? (duh) The battle between two old rivals continues, next time, on NMB!<strong>

**And like always, leave a Review (also known as Story Cake) and tell me what you think! They are always appreciated.**


	19. Snakes and Healers

**Last time on NMB, Ino and Sakura began their fight of the ages. Just as Sakura was ready to grasp victory, a sudden revelation from Ino shifts the battle! Will the aspiring medic have what it takes to defeat her rival, or will Anko's training prove too much for the rosette? Find out this time, on NMB!**

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes and Healers<strong>

The arena was silent. Sakura's eyes were widened in disbelief, staring at the substance that was now holding her firmly in the air, as if she had never even tried to hit Ino.

'_W-What is this…?'_ she thought, _'Hair…? No… it's too cold for that… wait… Snakes?'_ turning her eyes to the left ever so slightly, Sakura caught a glimpse of the numerous reptiles wrapping around her, following down to the source, the back of Ino's hand. _'Her sleeve…?'_

Ino smirked viciously, a look of triumph in her eyes as she held Sakura in place. "Surprised forehead?" she asked, "I'm not surprised, a technique like this is beyond anything you could have ever achieved."

"Ino… you… how did you-?" Sakura winced, her question being cut off by the sudden tightening of her newfound restraints.

"Well I suppose I could tell you…" Ino said curtly, "When I began training for this tournament, Anko-sensei wore me dry… she kept going on and on about how I was weak and worthless. She spent days beating the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be there to save me on a real mission, but of course, someone like me didn't understand. It wasn't until she threw me back into that damn forest that I understood. Of course, she just _had_ to make it ten times worse." Ino shivered for a moment, remembering all the times she'd fallen into pits full of the purple-haired interrogator's prized snakes.

Sakura growled as she listened, "And…? What does that have to do anything with this technique?" she grunted, trying to buy more time so she could find a way to release herself.

"Hmph…" Ino grinned, "Well… Anko Mitarashi is known throughout the village for one thing and one thing alone… the fact that she was trained by Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin."

Her eyes widened, Sakura paused in her struggling, remembering all too well the man that had nearly destroyed them all. At that time, if it hadn't been for Naruto's sudden transformation… she shivered at what could have been.

"Anyway," Ino continued, "She managed to get me a contract with the snakes, of course, a missing ninja being the major contract holder didn't help that process along, but we managed. Ever since then, I've been using them for the techniques Anko-sensei taught me."

Ino's summoned snakes continued to bind Sakura, before suddenly slamming her against the floor viciously. Ino smirked, reveling in the sound of Sakura's cries. "I mean, it's the last thing one would expect isn't it? Who would think someone as pampered as me would ever use snakes?"

"Ino…" Sakura murmured, her kunai was silently tearing through the bottom of Ino's snake, if she could just have a little more time…

"Sakura… you should've known better than to try and win against me." Ino said, raising the bird seal, "Now, as much as I'd love to spend more time talking to you… I think it's about time we wrapped this match up, if you know what I mean."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Shit!" she cursed.

Ino smirked, "Shintenshin no-!"

She never finished calling out her jutsu as Sakura's kunai finally tore through one of the snakes, dropping the rosette onto the ground and allowing her to once again try to end the match. Ino grit her teeth as she aimed the bird seal once more, and Sakura roared as she threw her fist, filled with shining blue chakra, towards the blonde's face. They glared at each other.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

-HY-

Naruto scowled as he landed on the roof of the Arena, an angry Kin huffing behind him.

'_Did I make it in time…? Was I disqualified?'_ he thought cautiously, headed towards the interior from the back of the stands.

"It looks like the first fight's already begun…" Kin said, listening to the crowd roar.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled, slamming his fist against the side of the wall, "All this training… wasted! Wasted because I spent too much time-"

Kin slapped him, breaking his thought process as she eyed him with a cold glare, "Get yourself together Uzumaki! You don't know if they've disqualified you or not! And if you don't want to be, stop acting like such a moron and do something about it!"

"Kin…" Naruto frowned and looked away from her, "They've already started a match… I was supposed to arrive beforehand…."

The girl sighed, looking at Naruto with disdain, "You should find one of the proctors anyway, you might get lucky."

"Indeed," Kakashi's voice rang out as he appeared between the two, "You know, you're always talking about me being late…."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, "What happened? Did I get disqualified? Did Sasuke fight yet?"

Kakashi turned his eye back to his book, "Mmm… you're lucky Naruto. Seems like one of the higher ups put in a good word for you."

"Wait… so that means…?"

"You weren't disqualified." Kakashi informed, "They're going to call you again at the end of the first round. Try not to miss that call, eh?" he asked.

"Hehe…" Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah, that reminds me Kakashi-sensei, who's finished fighting? Did Sasuke-teme beat that Neji kid?"

"They haven't fought yet." Kakashi shrugged distantly, "Right now… they're still on the first match. Sakura and Ino."

"Ino… and Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned, "I've gotta go cheer her on!"

"I'm sure she would appreciate it." Kakashi said, disappearing in another flurry of leaves.

Kin scowled ever so slightly.

"Heh… come on Kin! We've got a match to see!" Naruto said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stands.

-HY-

As Ino's body slumped to the ground under the force of Sakura's redirected blow, the rosette immediately knew something was wrong. It was as if something had changed inside her, and was slowly working its way to the surface.

"D-Don't tell me…!" Sakura took a few steps back, falling to her knees in shock as she heard _her_ voice suddenly speak out.

'_Well Forehead, you might've dropped my body… but it looks like I win this match.'_

Sakura grit her teeth angrily as she felt Ino take control of her right arm. She'd be damned if she was going to let that platinum blonde bitch beat her! She closed her eyes forcefully, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as she willed her arm down, much to the confusion of everyone in the stands.

"Hey… what's going on…?"

"Why isn't the proctor calling the match?"

"Is there something wrong with that girl?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Civilians… of course they wouldn't get it." He looked down at the struggling Sakura, _'Right now Sakura's fighting for control of her body… She probably won't hold on much longer… the way I see it… it's Ino's victory.'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the battle. "Don't let us down… Sakura."

The rosette tightened the grip on her hands as she once again felt Ino force her way back in.

'_Stop… struggling! You're supposed to have lost already!"_ the blonde snarled inwardly.

'_No way! There's no way I'm going to let you take control!'_

Ino smirked mentally, _'Sorry Forehead… but there's no way you'll beat my jutsu…'_ she closed her eyes for a moment, running through her newly granted access to Sakura's memories, looking for something that would make the girl slip up.

'_What the hell?'_ she shouted suddenly, _'How the hell is that even-?'_

Sakura's eyes gleamed, and she took advantage of Ino's sudden surprised. _'Not sure what you just saw Ino-Pig, but…'_ A silhouette of Inner Sakura appeared behind Ino, her eyes gleaming maniacally as she cracked her knuckles. _'Get the hell OUT!'_

She slammed her palms together, forming the release seal and sending a pillar of blue chakra flying back into the blonde's body.

"T-There's no way…!" Ino hacked, feeling the pain from Sakura's punch descend on her as she awoke. "How did you break it…?"

Sakura smiled, cracking her knuckles once more as she approached Ino, "I've gotten a lot stronger Ino. A _lot_ stronger." She punched the girl in the stomach, lifting her off the ground before delivering a one-two combo into her chest, breaking several already cracked ribs.

Ino coughed blood as she flew through the arena, landing painfully on the ground as several snakes shot out her sleeves, running towards Sakura.

'_The snakes again, and I'm out of kunai!'_ the rosette thought, her finger inching towards an unused pouch, _'Should I use it now then…?'_ her eyes scanned for her temporary teacher in the crowd, who soon gave her a curt nod. Sakura smiled, _'Great… in that case…!'_ she flipped the pouch open, drawing out a pair of two small gloves pulling one on each hand.

In the stands, the hidden Kabuto's eyes widened, _'Those gloves are for-? Where the hell did she learn that?'_

The medic smiled, "How much do you remember Sakura-chan?"

Running forward, Sakura channeled chakra through the gloves, forming a sleek blue edge as she began slicing and ripping through the snakes with relative ease. Making her way towards Ino, Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought.

'_I still haven't fully mastered this technique… it'll be too dangerous if I go in blindly… so…'_ Sakura stared at a point on the wounded girl's body, intent on ending this with a single blow. _'Sorry Ino… but this time, you lose!'_ she leapt towards Ino, her eyes filled with malicious intent as she aimed her chakra scalpel towards Ino's stomach. _'Not the vitals!'_ she thought one last time, only for a sudden cry to suddenly distract her.

"SAKURA-CHAN LOOK OUT!" Naruto cried in horror.

Sakura's eyes widened, _'Naruto-?'_ she thought, turning her head from the girl for a brief second.

Turning her head back around to Ino slowly, she felt the attack before she saw it. She let out a bloody cough, her attack stopped to slowly reach up to her chest area, where a large gold tendril had torn through her body.

There was silence in the arena, and Sakura turned her attention to Ino, who was similarly looking back at Sakura as if in immense pain. The rosette saw the girl was gripping the side of her neck tightly, and it appeared as if black markings were retreating from the blonde's skin. But that was impossible… right?

"I-Ino… pig." Sakura gasped out slowly, blood splattering down from her wound as Ino watched in shock.

"S-Sakura…" the blonde thought, immediately removing the tendril, giving it no noticed as it fell harmlessly to the ground.

Hair.

The Haruno fell to her knees, gripping her wound tightly as she took several deep breaths. _'It missed my lung… It was close, but I'll be fine if a real medic can…" _she stopped her thought process to cough several times, blood once more before the girl passed out from the pain.

Genma immediately lunged down between them, checking the girl as he called medics onto the scene. "Winner, Yamanaka Ino!"

-HY-

Naruto gripped the edge of the railing tightly, red eyes swirling as they locked on to Sakura's figure. "Sakura-chan!" he shouted, leaping down into the arena and running towards her.

"U-Uzumaki!" Kin shouted after him.

'_Sakura… I have to make sure Sakura-chan's alright!'_ Naruto thought wildly, joining the gathering group around the rosette. "S-Sakura…"

Sasuke said nothing as he looked down at the unconscious Sakura. He closed his eyes, _'Sakura… you can pull through this.'_

"Tch… Tch!" Naruto growled, turning his attention on Ino and grabbing her by the collar, "You! This is your fault! Why would you-? Why would you-? Weren't you friends?"

Ino didn't say anything, her eyes wide as she stared at the enraged Naruto.

"Say something!" Naruto growled, "You were supposed to be friends so why… why did you-?"

"I-I didn't mean to- I didn't want-"

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed, "Sakura will be fine. Put Ino down."

Naruto growled, glaring at the blonde angrily but slowly lowered her back onto the ground.

"Keep a better leash on your students Kakashi." Anko said as she appeared beside Ino, "Next time there'll be repercussions."

"Proctor lady…" Naruto growled.

"The brat from the forest huh…?" Anko blinked, "You don't look so tough."

"Why you-!" Naruto lunged at her, only to land in the dirt, Anko having disappeared, taking Ino with her. "Guh… that, that coward!"

"Naruto…" Sakura said weakly, "You're loud…"

"Eh… Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, turning back to the girl.

"We're going to have to move her." One of the medics informed them, Kakashi giving them a firm nod.

"Sakura, hang in there alright. You'll get better, I promise!" Naruto frowned.

Sakura just nodded weakly as the medics carted her away, closing her eyes slowly as she drifted back into unconsciousness. _'Did I… do good…?'_ she asked herself, _'Did I… make myself useful…?'_

The medic smiled down at her. _'Given who you were fighting… you did good… Sakura.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And the first battle comes to a close! Sakura's down and out for the count, and Ino may have used the Curse mark? It seems as everythings going just as Orochimaru planned! The next fight begins next chapter, but who will be the contenders? Find out, next time, on NMB!<strong>

**Review!**


	20. The Match Begins

**Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out, some stuff has been going on so I wasn't able to work on these larger stories as much as I wanted too. Hopefully I'll be able to keep consistent updates from here on out. Regardless… here is the next chapter to Naruto: NMB.**

* * *

><p>Naruto tapped the rail quickly in a silent rage. He wanted to be in the medical bay, watching out for Sakura and making sure she'd be okay, but with how everything was going it didn't seem like he'd get the chance anytime soon. He scowled, looking down at the battle that was currently running through the motions. Choji and Kankuro would have fought, but apparently the puppeteer decided he didn't quite want to fight all out in the finals. So… the match became…<p>

Tenten vs. Temari

It seemed like a good enough match-up, for the Suna girl at least. Tenten on the other hand… Naruto smiled wryly; there was no other way to put it.

She was screwed.

Every dagger, ever kunai, every shuriken she threw was deflected with a mere flick of the wrist, and a powerful gust would fly from Temari's fan, carrying the weapons wherever she desired. With Temari's entire skill set being based around weapons, there was no way she would be able to win the match. For her it'd be easier to forfeit, and spare herself some of the embarrassment.

"Damn it…" Tenten scowled, neither competitor bearing a scratch on them as Temari smirked at the "panda".

"You know, I thought Leaf Ninja were supposed to be stronger than this."

Tenten glared, her hands twitching as wires connecting all of her weapons gleamed in the sunlight. "I won't let you insult our village!" she shouted, twisting and whirling her hands about, dragging her weapons from their landing places and flying back towards Temari.

"I told you didn't I…?" the girl asked, raising her fan once more, "It's useless!" she swung, releasing a torrent of wind that tore through the arena, knocking Tenten into the air. "And one more!" she added, swinging her fan once again to smash Tenten into a wall.

The girl never saw it coming.

"Winner, Temari of the Sand." Genma said slowly, raising his hand to regard the kunoichi.

"Tch, too easy." She smirked, folding the fan back onto her back as she made to leave the arena.

"**Naruto…"** Madara contacted the boy from within, **"That kunoichi is strong, stronger than the ones you seem to carry yourself around. Perhaps you should spend time making connections with someone of her stature."**

'_Maybe… but at the moment she not approachable. And with this double invasion coming up, there'll be more problems than if I just left things be for the moment… We know her brother is the Jinchuriki… she'll likely be trying to guard him…'_ he quietly clenched his hands, _'When I defeat him in battle… we'll see.'_

'**Very well, but do not waste too much time defeating the Sand, we have much to do… the next match is beginning, eyes forward, Uzumaki."**

Naruto sighed. Ever since Madara had been granted access to the seal once more he'd taken a far more outgoing approach in the boy's life. He was furious at Naruto for not acting "ninja" enough, and had taken precautions to ensure it would never happen again. Of course, Naruto tried to ignore them as much as possible but… there was only so much one blonde could do.

"Would Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Gaara please enter the arena?" Genma called.

The Nara sighed, preparing to forfeit only to receive a swift kick in the back of the head from Naruto. The boy wanted to see what Shikamaru was truly capable of, having been informed by Madara that many of the Nara clan were geniuses in their own right, despite the distinct laziness that ran through their blood.

The red-haired Gaara too entered the arena, and bored expression fixed upon his face as he floated down toward the center of the arena. "You're worthless to me…" he murmured quietly.

Shikamaru sighed, _'Troublesome… how am I supposed to take that…?'_

Genma looked between the two, ensuring both were ready before dropping his hand, "Hajime!" he shouted, and Shikamaru instantly leapt away, not wanting to get within range of Gaara's destructive sand.

'_This guy is dangerous… from what I remember being said about him, getting caught by that sand once will be enough to get me killed…'_ he sighed, squatting down in the shadows on a tree branch. _'I have a bit of time… now to think of a plan…'_

Up in the stands Kurenai watched the match warily with Asuma, "What's that student of yours doing? Is that some sort of hand sign?"

"Ah…" Asuma chuckled, "No. He's thinking… I've seen him make that sign a lot… usually when we're playing Shogi."

"Shogi?" Kurenai blinked in confusion, "You play Shogi with your students?"

Asuma merely smiled at her, "He may not look it, but Shikamaru is probably one of the best Shogi players you'll find in Konoha, especially with that IQ of his. I managed to sneak an IQ test to him without knowing… and the kid," he grinned with pride, "he scored over 200."

"200?" Kurenai gaped, "But Asuma, that's-!"

"Like I said…" he took a smoke, "the kid's a genius."

Naruto turned his eyes from the pair to look back down towards the fight. _'So Shikamaru's pretty smart after all huh…? Who would've thought?'_

'**The life of a ninja is all about deception. You too, know this.'**

Naruto sighed, _'Yeah… still doesn't change anything though… but let's see how he does against Gaara… it might help to see what sort of skills Suna's container has.'_

'**Indeed, we can work on what to do from there."**

Gaara frowned in annoyance as he watched the trees carefully, "So you're just going to hide…? How annoying… you aren't worth the effort." Sand suddenly began hurling towards the trees, forcing Shikamaru to leap several paces back.

'_First… let's see if there's a range to that sand of his… does he have to be close to it to let it work, or…?'_ he pulled a kunai, using a soft genjutsu to transfigure it into a sloppy clone of him before hurling it to the wall of an arena.

Gaara's eyes shifted quickly, and a horde of sand crushed the kunai instantly, splattering it against the wall and the redhead's eyes calmed down once more. "A kunai…?"

'_Not good… looks like if he has a range, the arena doesn't quite meet it… so how am I going to do this…?'_

As the match dragged on the crowd began to grumble and moan about boring battles, and Naruto couldn't help but agree. He knew that there was more to a fight than extravagant jutsu, but the battle was still boring him.

Sasuke watched the fight quietly, his arms folded against him as he leaned against a pillar. _'How boring…'_

Seconds turned into minutes… and minutes turned into half hours… before long Genma himself was prepared to end the match, when finally.

'_I've decided…'_ Shikamaru thought firmly, his eyes opening with renewed determination as he made a decision.

"Oh look, he's finally made a move." Naruto heard a villager say, "It's about time…"

He turned his gaze back upon Shikamaru, watching as he slowly left the gathered trees. "Proctor… I forfeit, there's no way I can beat this guy right now."

"W-What?" Naruto blanched, "Shikamaru what the hell?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he regarded the blonde carelessly, "I've spent my time running through all at least a hundred different strategies, and all of them end with me running out of chakra or him skewering me with that sand of his. Sure, in a few I might've caught him in my shadow possession jutsu, but then that sand of his will probably go right on ahead and crush me for the effort. It does seem to move on its own after all.

Gaara didn't say anything, keeping a firm gaze on Shikamaru.

With a sigh, the pineapple-haired boy continued, "Then there's the fact that just to corner him enough to use shadow possession jutsu I'd have to make too many unwanted sacrifices… I think I'll settle for forfeiting… as troublesome as it'll be later."

"If you really want that…" Genma sighed, "Winner, Gaara."

"As I thought… worthless." Gaara murmured, turning on his heel and walking back to the stands.

'_Well there goes that plan…'_ Naruto mused, _'Stupid Shikamaru… not giving me anything to watch…'_

'**Ah, but now the true battles can begin…'**Madara murmured in his mind, gesturing towards Sasuke who was preparing for his match.

"That's right…" Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "It's going to be…"

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga please enter the arena for your match?" Genma called, and Sasuke sprang into action.

Landing firmly across from the Hyuga prodigy, he smirked.

"It's not too late for you to run away with your tail between your legs Hyuga."

"You would like that wouldn't you Uchiha?" Neji asked, raising his hands slightly, "But don't worry, I'm sure your teammates will be more than happy to listen to your wails of despair after I show you how powerful the branch family is."

Genma sighed as he stared between the two, wondering just what he did to deserve being referee in what would surely be a brutal fight. Dropping his hand, he said the words everyone had been waiting for.

"Hajime!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter but the next one will be both Naruto and Sasuke's fights. As always, review.<strong>


	21. Tag

**Hello Readers. I apologize for my terrible delay in getting this chapter out. I have a list of excuse as to why, but you don't want to hear those, you just want to read the next chapter right? So without further ado, I give you the return of Naruto: Madara's Blessing!**

**Last time, the match between Neji and Sasuke had just begun! Who will come out on top in this heated Clan Rivalry?! Will it be the Hyuga, with their pale eyes and precision attacks? Will it be the Uchiha, with the superior Sharingan and fire techniques?! Find out, this time, on NMB!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tag<strong>

Sasuke moved first.

The distance between them was closed in all of a second, and before he knew what had happened Sasuke was lying flat on his back, staring up at the sky as he shook off the dizzy effects from a blow to the head.

'Guess that it was too much to hope for an easy match after all.' the Uchiha thought, rolling backwards away from his opponent and assuming a stance. 'However…'

Dusting off his clothes, Sasuke looked at Neji with a smug expression, "I hope that's not the best you can do. If it is then this match is already over."

Neji narrowed his eyes, not bothering to respond verbally as he moved to close the gap between them once again. Stepping into the Uchiha's personal space he threw his right arm forward, slamming his palm into the boy's gut.

Sasuke grunted, but didn't retreat, taking advantage of Neji's attack to land a counterblow of his own, curling his left hand into a fist and driving it across Neji's cheek. If he had been any slower he was certain he would have missed, but as it was…

He was grateful to Kakashi.

Neji staggered backwards, whether in pain or shock no one knew. He wiped his face, looking down towards Sasuke in shock.

"You'll regret it if you take me lightly." Sasuke said simply, stepping in to continue the match.

As they traded deadly blows in the arena, the crowd roared in approval. This was the match they had been waiting for, the might of the last Uchiha versus the esteemed Hyuga! For them, the other matches were all just poor appetizers.

"Was the Uchiha always this popular?" Kin asked in annoyance as she shrugged off one of Sasuke's many fan girls, "It seems like the second his match started everyone started coming out of the woodworks to cheer for him."

"Really?" Naruto asked, keeping his eyes locked on the match, "I haven't noticed anything different." He frowned as he watched Sasuke take another blow from Neji, only for him to return it moments later.

Kin sighed, stepping beside the blonde as she too looked down towards the match. "Looks like he's doing pretty well against the so-called "strongest Genin".

"Do you think so?" Naruto asked in surprise, looking at Kin in shock, "From the way I see it, Sasuke's in trouble."

"Wha-?"

"You probably can't see it because you don't have a…" he pointed at his eyes, "But it looks like he's slowing down to me. Sure he's matching blow for blow but at this rate…" he trailed off.

Sasuke grunted, skidding away from Neji as he avoided another palm strike directed for his chest. Breathing heavily, the boy smiled.

"Well, at least it looks like some of the rumors I've heard about you are true. You won't be a complete waste of time after all." Sasuke spoke, preparing for another trade of blows between them.

"Finally realized you're out of your league?" Neji asked, his Byakugan burning holes through Sasuke as he took another step forward.

"Please." Sasuke scoffed in reply, "I said it once and I'll say it again. The Hyuga will always be second to the Uchiha Clan."

"Fate says otherwise." Neji explains, "After all…" he fell back into his stance, "You are within range of my divination."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Neji suddenly reappeared in front of him. _'He's fast!'_ he thought, raising his arms to defend himself, despite knowing it to be useless against the Hyuga Clan's specialized taijutsu.

"Two palm!" Neji exclaimed, jabbing his fingers into Sasuke's tenketsu points, forcibly injecting some of his own chakra with each strike to snap the points closed. He swirled on his heel, stepping inward closer to the Uchiha to continue his assault. "Four palm, Eight palm!" with each exclamation he attacked the same number he shouted, shutting more and more of Sasuke's chakra points closed.

'_Damn!'_ Sasuke thought, _'At this rate I'll-!'_

"Sixteen palm!" Neji shouted, striking the boy sixteen times in different areas.

Sasuke's eyes reeled, and he took another staggering step backwards, only for Neji to pursue him once more. _'If I'm right… next will be thirty two… so if I'm going to withstand this I'll have to…'_ his right eye opened, revealing a three tomoe Sharingan. _'catch it!'_

As he was struck five more times in rapid succession, Sasuke gathered the information with his eyes. By the time the sixth and eighth hits had arrived, he had memorized the fluidity of the movements, noticing the similarities in each strike, despite the different angles and shifting targets. As the time came for the tenth strike, Sasuke moved, forcing back the pain and sending his right arm forward, grabbing Neji by the wrist and pulling him forward.

The Hyuga's eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

Sasuke said nothing as he pulled Neji further inward, driving his free hand into the Hyuga's face and watching him drop to the ground in front of him. The crowd roared in approval at the sudden turn around. The Hyuga on the other hand were quite appalled. It was as if their worst fears had come to light: An Uchiha seeing through their prized technique.

"You… defeated my sixty-four palms?" Neji asked, struggling back to his feet.

Sasuke looked at the boy boringly, "It wasn't too hard… your movements may be sharper but when it comes right down to it… you're slower than Lee."

Neji growled in rage. "I'm… slower than that failure?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sasuke said simply, "If it was him… there'd be no way I could catch his attack like that."

Neji laughed. He laughed a cold, dark laugh that put Sasuke on edge. There was no reason for the Hyuga to be laughing. He had just had his prized technique beaten, and was being told he was slower than a "failure". So why, _why_ would he be laughing?!

"I see." Neji said, "In that case, it'd only be right of me to correct your mistake. You claim I am slower than my teammate correct?"

Sasuke frowned, knowing that the smirk now plastered on Neji's lips couldn't be good for him. "Right…"

"I see." Neji nodded, disappearing from the Uchiha's view only to reappear by his side moments later. "Your first mistake… was to assume I was going all out." With that said, Neji swept Sasuke's feet out from under him, sending the Uchiha spiraling to the ground.

Sasuke had seen it. He had seen it all, but just like before… he was just a bit too slow to do anything about it.

'_He wasn't going… full speed?!'_ he thought, unable to move from the mere shock of it all.

"Now then…" Neji started, looking down on Sasuke, "shall we end the warm up?"

The words sent Sasuke into action. In mere seconds he had gone from lying on the ground to soaring through the sky, a kunai gleaming in his hands as he fell towards Neji. "You're bluffing!"

The two clashed steel. Calm, collected eyes traded glances as they backed away from each other, each wielding their own weapon of choice. After a brief reprieve they went at it again, the sounds of steel clashing against one another as blood began to soil the ground beneath them.

Uchiha blood.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was losing. Every time they clashed Neji somehow managed to throw in an extra blow. The Hyuga had yet to land any serious blows with the weapon but at the rate he was going-!

His thoughts were cut off as a pool of blood flew from his side, a result of him taking his eyes off the goal for the slightest second.

"Tch!" Sasuke spat, retreating to the sidelines to grip his fresh wound. _'This is bad… he already took out most of my chakra with that attack of his… now he's saying he wasn't going all out…?!'_

Neji remained where he stood, looking at Sasuke with a stone expression. "What's the matter Uchiha? Can't keep up?"

Sasuke grimaced, but didn't respond. His eyes scanned the crowd, eventually landing on Naruto. _'Che… I can't let the dobe watch me lose here… if he's watching, then Madara is no doubt watching as well. What would he do in this situation…? No doubt something drastic and unexpected…' _Sasuke smiled, _'I see. I'll do that then.'_

Taking his eyes off the blonde, he returned his attention to Neji. "Wipe that look off your face. This battle isn't over yet." He stood, pulling out a small paper sphere and gripping it in his right hand.

"Hm?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes slightly, "What are you planning…?"

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm taking a page from my teammates."

"Those failures…? What could you possibly have to learn from them? One is the deadlast of the academy, and the other fell prey to the simplest of tactics."

"Even so… you can't judge a book by its cover." Sasuke explained, beginning a mad rush towards the Hyuga.

'_A frontal assault?'_ Neji thought, _'You are a fool if you expect something like that to work on me.'_

'_Here we go!'_ Sasuke thought, his Sharingan deactivating as he neared Neji, _'I'll teach you a lesson… for underestimating Squad Seven!"_

He cocked his right hand back, punching towards Neji and watching as the boy dodged with ease.

"Is that all?" the Hyuga asked, his Byakugan still following Sasuke's movements.

"No." Sasuke replied, turning his head away from the area, "There's one last thing."

"Wha-?"

A bright light burst out from Sasuke's hand, engulfing the area in its immense mass. Neji recoiled in shock, his Byakugan overwhelming him completely as the light shone.

"M-My eyes! I can't see!" he roared, his Byakugan forcibly deactivating as he covered his eyes in pain, "G-Gah! I can't see!"

Sasuke flipped away from the Hyuga, crouching down as he briefly recovered. _'A flash bomb at point blank range… he shouldn't be able to use that Byakugan of his for a while. Now then…'_ he ran forward, _'let's begin!'_

A kick to the side. A punch to the head. A chop to the neck. Neji couldn't keep track of all the attacks he took in those few moments. He did note however, that it hurt.

A lot.

But pain wasn't enough to stop him. The fact that he was temporarily restricted from using the Byakugan was not enough to stop him. As he squinted and watched the blurry motions come into view, he too returned blows, unsure of just how many he would actually land. It was humiliating, to say the least. A Hyuga who couldn't use his eyes… what would his father say?

His thoughts were brought back from the brink as Sasuke landed a deep blow to his solar plexus. Instinctively reacting, Neji couldn't help but respond with a frontal palm strike, the only blow he sent that actually hit its target.

Sasuke was sent flying from the strike, landing with a great thud.

"I'll make you pay for that Uchiha." Neji growled, moving to take a step forward.

"Actually… I wouldn't move if I were you." The battle-worn Sasuke laughed, rising to his feet once more as he raised his right hand slowly. "At least, not if you value your life."

Neji's eyes zeroed in on Sasuke, "What are you babbling about? Have all those hits to the head affected your brain Uchiha? I'm going to win this match."

Sasuke shook his head, a smug expression forming on his face as he pulled his fingers slightly, revealing a thin line that gleamed in the light. "It's too bad you turned off that Byakugan of yours Neji. It really cost you the match."

'Wire?' Neji thought, activating his Byakugan once more. 'But where does it-?' his thoughts stopped as he finished tracing the path, raising his hand to grab himself on the base of the neck. 'My blind spot? But when did he have the time to-?'

Neji scowled. There had been plenty of times for him to use wire. He had his Byakugan off for half the match after all. Swiveling his head around to face Sasuke, Neji growled, his eyes filled with rage and confusion.

"So you've finally noticed then?" Sasuke asked, "While you're at it, go ahead and look around the arena. Tell me what you see."

Neji opened his mouth to speak but once again found himself cut off in surprise. Numerous explosive tags littered the floor and walls of the arena, each one tied to a wire leading back to Neji. From the looks of it, there had to be at least sixty-four of the forsaken slips.

How ironic.

-HY-

"I see…" the Kazekage watched closely, "You certainly have some fine shinobi… for such a plan to be thought up…"

"I'll admit I am surprised." Sarutobi murmured, "I would have thought young Sasuke the type to fight with only taijutsu or ninjutsu, but it seems the training period gave him other areas of expertise as well."

'Fool… of course Sasuke would surprise you. He has to do at least that much… if he is to be my next vessel.' Orochimaru thought, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Is something the matter Kazekage?" Sarutobi asked, watching the man carefully.

"….No." the man responded, turning his eyes back to the fight.

'Hm… We can only wait until they make their move…' Sarutobi thought, 'And if the girl's information was correct… it should be coming soon.' He traded glances with the ANBU stationed in the room, and the message was understood.

They would be ready.

Back in the arena, Neji was still trying to decipher just when Sasuke had the time to put up so many tags, much less where he had kept them hidden over the course of the fight.

"Let me guess what you're thinking." Sasuke cut in, "How did he do this? When did he have the time?" he grinned, "I told you at the start of the match didn't I? You'd regret taking me lightly. I will admit it was a pain getting you to turn that Byakugan off. If it wasn't for the flash bombs I had prepared I probably wouldn't have been able to pull this off."

Neji's eye twitched in unbelievable fury. Everything the Uchiha had done, withstanding the deadly blows, blinding him… it had all been to make use of these tricks?!

"Uchiha- you!" Neji's words slowed, a small smile coming onto his face. "Heh… if you think these wires are enough to stop me…" his arms raised, and his body crouched down into position, "then you're a fool!" and he used rotation.

-HY-

Unfortunately for Neji, it didn't go the way he had planned it. The wires he expected to see sent flying instead wrapped inward, moving with his rotation to wrap the boy in its substance. He was like a fly caught in a spider's web. A web that was about to go boom.

Soon enough his rotation slowed, coming to an eerily grinding halt as the branch member glared through his binds. He could see the tags pulling from their bases, and if his assumption was correct…

Sasuke pulled the wire in his hands, and on command the sixty-four tags flew forward, covering Neji from head to toe. "I'll ask you once." The Uchiha began grimly, "Will you surrender? If you do then nod. I'm sure my binds still have enough room for that much."

Neji glared forward, the message in his eyes clear. The Hyuga would never admit defeat to an Uchiha.

"I see." Sasuke grinned, turning his back to the boy and pulling a lighter. "Usually I'd finish things with a flashy jutsu…" he thought aloud, flicking the lighter open and watching the dim flame, "but…" he turned to face Neji with crimson eyes, "You aren't worth the effort."

He tossed the lighter, and the tags exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji's not dead, but with such a large explosion marking the end of the match, one can only wonder… and speaking of matches… why hasn't Naruto gone yet?! And besides that… where's the ref?! Find out next time on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!<strong>


	22. The Flower That Blooms Twice: Part 1

**The Flower That Blooms Twice: Part 1**

**Last time on NMB Neji of the Hyuga Clan was defeated by a violent explosion. Will Sasuke be able to deal with the resulting fallout? With the proctor approaching him with a deadly gleam in his eye, who knows? And let's not forget about the Namikaze watching from the stands. With the ways things are looking, it seems his match is finally at hand! Will his battle with Lee begin smoothly? Find out, this time, on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!**

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes snapped open, a great ache pounding away inside her brain. She quickly scanned her surroundings, taking in the bustling room for what it was: a medical tent set up for the Chunin Exams. 'That's right,' she recalled, thinking back to the events that landed her there in the first place, "I… lost to Ino." She murmured aloud, catching the attention of a medic on duty.<p>

"Ah!" he exclaimed, quickly moving to check up on her, "I see you're awake! I'd have thought you'd be out for a bit longer yet."

Sakura mumbled, glancing around the room again. "What did I miss…?" she groaned, cupping her head in annoyance. That headache was really starting to get to her, not to mention… She placed a hand were Ino had impaled her, feeling over the wound that was now healed and wrapped. Relieved that she seemed to be in no immediate danger concerning her wounds, she quickly turned her attention back to the medic, "What about the Exams? Did my teammates go yet? What about Ino? What was that technique?" Sakura had so many questions, and she wanted answers, despite the resounding pain thumping away in her brain.

"Slow down there," the medic smiled, "The finals are still in motion, if I remember correctly I believe Sasuke Uchiha is in the midst of combat with Neji Hyuga.

At those words Sakura perked up, leaning up out of her bed, "Sasuke is?!" she shouted, "Then I need to go so I can wat-!"

"Out of the way, we have an emergency!" Several new medics shouted, storming through the tent with a stretcher carrying a heap of burnt flesh. Sakura thought she was going to throw up when she saw it. That heap of burnt meat, light steam billowing out from its covers as it twitched in agony. Wait… twitch?

Sakura's eyes widened. That heap of roasting flesh, that pound of meat, it was… moving. Whatever… or whoever that thing was… it was alive. "W-What is…?"

"All medics to Bay 12! We need to stabilize his condition, now!"

Sakura felt bile rise in her throat once again at those words. That heap of flesh was a person? "T-That thing is a… person?!" Sakura repeated her thoughts aloud in shock, receiving no response as the medic previously attending to her followed the others out the room.

Sakura hugged herself in thought, attempting to calm down after what she had seen. 'It wasn't Sasuke was it?' a small thought asked in the back of her mind. The medic had just said it was his fight after all… against one Neji… Hyuga.

She cupped her mouth, not knowing which she'd hate to hear the most. That it was Sasuke resting on that stretcher like a burnt meal, or that he could do that to another Leaf Ninja in a mere competition.

-HY-

Outside, Sasuke was relishing in his victory, ignoring the many distasteful glares of his peers and the Hyuga Clan. The proctor stood in front of him, "explaining" that if it weren't for the rules and regulations allowing lethal combat he would've disqualified Sasuke for that little act. The Uchiha did little more than shrug. If the proctor thought it was out of hand he should've stepped in faster. It wasn't as if he didn't have the time. Hell, he even gave Neji the chance to surrender! Yes. The only ones at fault were Neji for being stubborn and the proctor for being to slow.

Sighing once his victory was 'officially' declared, Sasuke made his way back to the stands, noting the all too hungry look in the sand-user's eyes. For an instant he felt a terrible rush of Killing Intent directed at him, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

Now, Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew he made quite a few enemies with the stunt he pulled, so he wasn't all that surprised when he turned to see one of the two remaining members of Team Gai glaring at him with a ferocity that reminded him of his own.

"Sasuke," Lee started, his bushy brows adding to his angered expression, "truly, you are a genius among geniuses…" he paused upon seeing Sasuke smirk. Apparently the boy thought he was complimenting him. "However!" Lee continued, his fists trembling with rage, "the injuries you inflicted upon Neji were most unyouthful! Despite whatever bitter clan rivalries you two may have shared… I cannot forgive you for what you have done!"

Sasuke smiled, "And?"

Lee looked up in shock.

"So you won't forgive me." Sasuke said softly, closing an eye, "What else are you going to do about it?"

Lee blinked twice, easily finding the answer within. "Sasuke, in these finals… I shall defeat you!"

The Uchiha smirked at this, laughter slowly filling his body before spilling from his mouth, "I see, I see… so you'll defeat me…" Sasuke's laughter slowed, eventually coming to a complete stop as he looked at Lee a bit more seriously than before. "In that case Lee let me give you a little advice. Before you think about defeating me… you should focus on your next opponent."

Lee's eyes shot towards Naruto at that point, watching the boy as he discussed something quietly with Tenten, who looked just about as upset as he was. "Yosh!" Lee whispered softly, psyching himself for the battle. Even if he was angry at Sasuke, he did speak the truth. Before focusing on any kind of vengeance he should focus on the task at hand. Lee had no intention to lose to the blonde, and that meant that he couldn't take him lightly! He gave one last firm glance to Sasuke before retreating, slowly making his way down to the arena before the proctor called their names.

-HY-

"It finally looks like everyone's calming down…" Genma thought, having seen many of the interactions in the crowd discussing the prior battle. "Should I continue?" he mused, glancing up at the Kage box, looking for any sort of sign to continue. He wouldn't find it. As it was, "both" the Kages were far too concerned with their own thoughts to pay any attention to the proctor below, but Genma didn't mind. After all, it gave him a few more moments to relax before everything went to hell… again.

Up in the Kage Box however, Orochimaru was reeling. His preferred body was certainly ruthless, and being fast enough to catch a Hyuga's strikes, albeit a Genin's, was still quite the accomplishment in the Snake's book. His eyes narrowed through the Kazekage disguise he wore as he looked down towards the next, and final two competitors of the first round; more specifically, the blonde that had bested him in the Forest of Death. He was certain that the boy was just as prepared as Sasuke had been, and had no doubt the boy would find ways to surprise them all as soon as the battle would begin.

'Sasuke-kun has grown well over the course of the past month,' he thought to himself, 'Kukuku… now Naruto-kun, why not show us how much you've grown? Will you keep up with Sasuke-kun's development…? Or has your… 'extra' help made you weak..?'

The Sandaime watched Orochimaru warily, recognizing the look he wore. It was the same one the damn Snake was wearing all those years ago, when he first abandoned the village in his quest of immortality and knowledge. 'Orochimaru…' the Kage thought, 'Surely your plans for the village aren't all that's on your mind… we all know about your lust for the Sharingan… just what else are you planning…?'

Orochimaru paused his own dark thoughts to regard the old man beside him. "Is something the matter Hokage-sama?"

"No." the man responded gently, easily hiding the unease he felt, "It seems the final match of the first round is upon us. I believe you had an interest in young Naruto, did you not?"

"Hmm…" the 'Kazekage' mused, "Indeed. My children told me stories of how it was apparently his team that bested the missing nin Zabuza Momochi in the Land of Waves not too long ago. The fact that the boy himself wields the man's signature blade is a testament to that fact, do you not agree?"

The Hokage chuckled, "Indeed. He has come far from when he was in the academy, that much is certain."

"And his opponent, this… Lee boy," the 'Kazekage' continued, "I hear he is unable to manipulate chakra, is that correct?'

"Unfortunately." The Hokage sighed, "But, he is one of our most talented Genin, for his will and determination to succeed has made him quite the expert in Taijutsu. I look forward to seeing how the two match up."

"Quite."

Genma sighed as he watched the two converse. It seemed like whatever the Kages were doing had distracted them from sending any response. Oh well, he had kept the crowd waiting long enough. Raising his hand to finish calming the crowd, he called out the last two Genin.

"Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki, please enter the arena!"

The crowd mumbled at the names, recognizing one as the "Bane of Konoha" more commonly known as the "demon brat". Neither competitor paid the crowd any mind, far too focused on how to defeat their opponent to bother.

As expected, Lee appeared in the arena first, having been far ahead of Naruto to begin with. He glanced up towards his blonde competition, watching silently as he wrapped up whatever conversation he had going on between Kin and Tenten. Several seconds after it seemed their discussion was over, the blonde reappeared in front of him, wearing a calm, yet serious expression. The two stared at each other similarly for several moments before letting smiles slowly form upon their faces.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted as energetically as always, "Naruto-kun! I see you have dressed wonderfully for our match!"

It was true. Many were wondering what had happened to the orange outfit the blonde seemed to be so proud off, but of course, only Lee seemed to be vocal enough to voice his thoughts.

Naruto chuckled, slowly falling into his stance. 'I wish I could say the same for you Lee. That green outfit is hideous!' he thought to himself before responding. "Hai. It was only right that I dress appropriately for the occasion. After all, it's not every day one makes it to the finals of the Chunin Exam."

Lee nodded in agreement, listening as the boy continued.

"I'd also like to apologize for my teammate's earlier behavior. It was uncalled for."

Lee raised his hand, cutting off Naruto before he could say more. "No! You have nothing to apologize for. Sasuke is responsible for his own actions. While what has happened to Neji is unfortunate, I hold neither you, or the beautiful Sakura-chan accountable!"

"I see." Naruto said softly, watching as Lee fell into his own stance as well. "In that case, our discussion seems to be over. Proctor, if you would?"

Genma looked between the two indifferently. 'Gai's clone and the Uzumaki kid huh…? Should make for quite the battle.' Nodding he dropped his hand, "Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>And so the final match of the first round begins! As Lee and Naruto battle it out for the right to continue to the second round, darkness closes in on Konoha. How long will Orochimaru be able to resist launching his invasion, and will the Hokage's prior preparations be enough to stop him? Find out, next time, on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait to get this chapter out. I had intended to release the whole fight as one big chapter, but I figured I'd go ahead and get this out the way. As it stands, the fight is nearly done, so expect the next chapter out in a few days. **

**As always, reviews are always appreciated. I enjoy reading what you guys think, and even flames make me laugh. Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	23. The Flower That Blooms Twice: Part 2

**The Flower That Blooms Twice: Part 2**

**And now, the battle between two young warriors commences!**

* * *

><p>"Yosh!" Lee started, not waiting a second after the fight had official begun to start his assault. Sprinting forward, he drew back his right fist, plowing it into the calm body of one Naruto Uzumaki and sending him flying across the battlefield… or so Lee thought. A minute after the body landed with a soft THUD, it dispersed into a cloud of white ash, leaving much of the crowd confused. Lee's eyes widened in shock, turning around just in time to be on the receiving end of Naruto's fist. Taking the punch in stride, Lee flipped backwards, intent on putting some distance between himself and the Uzumaki.<p>

"Fast," Naruto murmured, a small smile tugging at his lips, "But predictable…."

Lee nodded, standing tall as he got back into position. "Yosh Naruto-kun! It seems you will not have need of a warm-up after all! Come! Let us see whose flame burns brightest!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed in response, and he calmly withdrew Kubikiri from its resting place upon his back. "Very well. Let me show you my flames!" A subtle hand seal was made, but Naruto's intent was clear.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A great flame erupted from the blonde's pursed lips, shifting and molding itself into a bulking orb that slowly drifted towards the young Gai clone. Not wanting to take any chances, Lee steeled himself, pushing his arms down by his sides as a youthful wave of energy pulsed out of his being. Watching quietly, the young Jinchuriki blinked.

"…Katsu."

On command the fireball too pulsed outward, engulfing the area in a contained, miniaturized explosion. Smoke drifted about the arena, neither contestant visible from the sidelines. Genma himself coughed, not from some sickness as was the case with Hayate, but rather from the sheer amount of smoke that developed due to the use of the prior jutsu.

'Damn…' he thought, 'what's with kids and explosions these days…? There's no need to be this flashy.'

Narrowing his eyes through the smoke he made out a single silhouette, standing calmly with his arms crossed. 'Uzumaki… so then where'd Gai's kid go?'

Naruto too was wondering what happened to his eccentric opponent. He knew that one blast was far too weak to take someone of Lee's caliber out in a single blow. He racked his brains for an answer, eventually falling back on the basics Kakashi had tried to drill into their team during their first teamwork exercise.

'Alright. He's not in front of me… behind? Left right?' Naruto paused, glancing around and confirming that Lee was nowhere in sight, '…and there's nothing confirming he's below which means the only place he could be is…' the blonde glanced up, his eyes squinting into the bright light that was the sun. 'I see, so that's your plan!' he braced Kubikiri, gripping it tightly in his right hand.

A sudden shout rained down from the heavens, and before long, Lee's spiraling form came into view.

'I'm not even going to bother wondering how the hell he managed to get that high…' Naruto thought in amusement, eyeing Lee's nearing form. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked like the boy's foot was on fire… The green blur drew closer, smoke trailing his body as he aimed towards Naruto, extending his foot. Flames erupted from the boy's toes, spreading until it seemed his entire leg was aflame. And then…

"Dynamic-!"

"Block." Naruto interrupted, raising the flat end of his blade to withstand the attack. The blade creaked under the pressure, but ultimately held firm, granting Naruto time to deliver yet another counterattack unto Lee's person. He didn't waste it. Shifting upon his right heel, Naruto raised his left leg, driving it past Kubikiri's defenses and towards Lee's head, only for the boy to flip away at the last moment, allowing the leg to drift past his torso.

Landing on the charred dirt of the arena, Lee crouched down, rushing back towards Naruto head-on and attempting to land a punch in the blonde's gut. Unfortunately, Naruto had anticipated the movement and was already in the process of swinging Kubikiri downwards in a vertical arc. However, just as the blade made contact with Lee's head, the boy vanished.

Naruto kept his head calm, his eyes already tracing the boy's movements, locking on to a sudden twitch coming from his right. "Tch," he grunted, swinging his blade in a horizontal fashion, only to see Lee pulling something out from his back. A loud clang echoed through the arena, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'Nunchucks?' he thought, only to frown as Lee effortlessly redirected Kubikiri's movement, driving it into the ground beside them and whacking the blonde across the face.

Naruto tumbled through the dirt, eventually coming to a stop and reaffirming his grip on Kubikiribocho, but Lee was not one to give him any rest. The blonde's eyes widened as he glanced upwards, and foot finally met face, resulting in the appearance of a small crater beneath them.

'Damn it…' Naruto thought hurriedly, 'That hurt a lot more than I expected it to… What's in those things?'

'**Pay attention fool!'**

Naruto's eyes shot open just in time to see Lee's nunchaku flying towards his face. Not taking any time to think, the blonde swung his blade to intercept, resulting in a shower of sparks falling around them. The two shinobi traded glances as time seemed to slow around them.

And then it began.

A blow for a blow, an intercepted technique for an intercepted technique. Sword and Nunchaku met again and again in an explosive confrontation. Neither blonde nor brows were giving an inch, and as the blows continued, they only grew faster and faster.

Naruto released a flurry, and Lee deflected with ease. Lee released a flurry, and Naruto…

Fucked up.

Seeing his chance, Lee acted, whacking the blonde across the face once more. He reeled back, but caught himself from falling, swinging Kubikiri once more and continuing the tradeoff. Only this time…

Lee was the one to make a mistake. Naruto capitalized, driving the point of Kubikiri forward and giving Lee a searing pain in his side that nearly made him back off.

Nearly.

He too pounced back into the fray, and the blows became more frequent and violent. IT seemed as though neither had the upper hand, until they both had had enough and moved to end the other.

Lee's nunchaku.

Naruto's Kubikiribocho.

Their tips met in the center of the arena, and only one could prevail.

"Ngrh!" Lee pushed, attempting to drive past the blade's defense.

Naruto pushed harder.

"Ora!" the blonde roared, enhancing the blade with his chakra, giving it just enough of an edge to crack through the center of the nunchaku. Lee's eyes widened in surprise, and he soon found himself flying across the arena, broken nunchaku in hand. His back crashed against the far side of the wall, knocking him into the dirt moments later, leaving Naruto panting in exhaustion as he used what time he had to catch his breath.

It wasn't over, not by a long shot. Had it been a direct hit then maybe but… Naruto had seen it. The way Lee blocked at the last second to stop himself from being skewered. The blonde smiled. Lee truly was a genius in his own right. Naruto tilted his blade, preparing to capitalize on Lee's lack of movement when a sudden shout from the stands forced him to pause.

"Lee! Take em off!"

Naruto had barely registered the words, and by extension, who they belonged to when he spotted movement. Namely, the completely reenergized Lee sprinting up the wall at an unimaginable pace.

'Take em off?' Naruto thought, wondering what the words could mean. He ran through his thoughts, thinking back to the few run-ins he had with the duo and the information he'd scrounged up on the two of them.

'Take em off… Lee can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu so I don't have to worry about it being some kind of code… since he's a Taijutsu specialist the best bet would be weights, or maybe some kind of suppression seal. But…' he idly glanced up towards the stands, looking at Gai cheer on his student via the standard "Nice Guy" pose.

'But…' he continued, 'these two aren't quite normal… even by ninja standards. If Gai is telling Lee to take off a few weights, it means he's expecting it'll tip the scales in Lee's favor. But as much as I'd like to see just what it is that they're planning… I better end this before I'm forced to reveal a few special techniques of my own!'

Cutting off his inner monologue, Naruto raced after Lee, switching to a 2-handed grip as he neared his target. Noticing the approaching foe, Lee sped the process up, flipping onto a small ledge near the top of the wall and rolling up the bottom of his pants, revealing a pair of small weights wrapped around his ankles.

'I was right!' Naruto thought, his need to intervene feeling greater than before, 'If it's these two we're talking about, those weights definitely won't be normal!' he leapt upward, raising Kubikiri for a vertical swing…

And Lee pulled off his weights, immediately feeling lighter than before. He glanced up at the approaching blonde… and smiled.

"Yosh!" he roared, spinning in a clockwise motion and tossing the weights at Naruto. The first collided with Kubikiri, and Naruto felt the weight shift, knocking him off target.

'What the-? How much do these things weigh?!'

His thoughts were cut off as the second set slammed behind the first, the added weight just enough to force Naruto back to the ground. The blonde landed in the dirt relatively unharmed, but as he rested on one knee, he could tell something was wrong. After all, Lee was gone.

'Calm down.' He ordered himself, raising Kubikiri in a defensive position, 'If I'm going to catch Bushy Brows I'm gonna have to be on full alert!' He remained where he was for several minutes, still looking for any sign of Lee. Suddenly the sound of a footstep caught his attention. He widened his eyes in shock as he turned around, swinging Kubikiri with him only for Lee to disappear from the spot.

"Well done Naruto-kun," Lee praised as he ran around the arena, "Despite my speed being far superior to your vision, you still managed to track me through use of your other senses! Truly you are a Genius of Hard Work! However…" the boy flashed into view above Naruto, swinging his leg down and sending Naruto spiraling into the dirt. Giving chase, Lee reached the blonde before he could completely fall; unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that the blonde couldn't keep up with in his current state.

Staggering backwards, Naruto attempted to regain some composure, his eyes still widened after seeing just how fast Lee really was. It was that moment of confusion and shock that allowed Lee to hit Naruto twice more, before finishing his assault with a chin heel strike that lifted the blonde off the ground.

"Gah!" Naruto coughed, flipping backwards to land on his feet some distance away from his Bushy Browed foe. "You're tough Lee, really tough. SO much so that if it were anyone else they'd probably be beat! But," he glanced up to the Kage Box, "Let's just say I have something weighing me down as well!"

To the crowd it sounded like idle chatter, but Sarutobi understood. Sometime during the last two weeks of the boy's training he'd called him in, stating quite clearly that Naruto wasn't to use the Sharingan or Mokuton unless it was a dire emergency. He had enough civilians hounding him as it was, and they didn't need anyone thinking he went around stealing eyes as well; the fact the invasion was closing in was just another reason to keep as many trump cards secret as possible. With that in mind, it was obvious what Naruto's words were seeking. The boy wanted permission to go all out.

Sarutobi sighed inwardly, letting a lone eye fall upon the "Kazekage". Orochimaru was known for his greed and impatience, if Naruto's "skillset" could do anything, it was guarantee that Orochimaru would launch the attack right then and there, if only to try and harvest the boy for himself. While he hated using Naruto as bait, Sarutobi had already promised to stop treating him different from the usual shinobi forces, and as it stood.

It was the best way to get things rolling.

Turning back to the boy who was still watching them, Sarutobi lightly inclined his head, granting the permission that Naruto was seeking.

The blonde grinned, whispering a single word as the eyes beneath his ready-made contacts became a dark crimson red.

"Sharingan."

The world exploded into a new degree of light and colors and Naruto could _see._ The miniscule movements of the leaves blowing beside him… the sweat pooling around both he and his opponent's faces... It was amazing.

Slamming Kubikiri into the ground beside him, Naruto folded his arms, waiting for Lee to make his next move.

'He released his weapon? Naruto-kun, what are you planning?' Lee thought, taking no time to disappear from view again as he ran circles around the blonde. Reappearing behind him, Lee expected another easy blow. Instead, Naruto turned towards him… and smiled.

"I can see you." He thought aloud, moving his body to the side as Lee's attack moved past him.

Lee twisted his body at the last possible moment, flinging his left leg towards Naruto who blocked with his right arm. Naruto winced. In his confidence, he'd forgotten that with weights came power, and Lee's leg were **very** strong. Taking two steps back as he shook the numbness out of his arm, the blonde lunged to the right as Lee slammed into the ground with an axe kick.

"You won't get away!" Lee shouted, pulling two shuriken out of his holsters and tossing them at the boy.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, saying nothing in response as he pulled two kunai and tossed them at the shuriken. They hit their mark, and before long the kunai were stuck in the wall, Lee's shuriken both having been caught in their center.

-HY-

"That's some aim." Tenten whistled from the stands, impressed with the blonde she jumped just a few months ago.

Kin snorted, "Of course it is! Uzumaki won't stand for failure. He's set a target to surpass after all."

"Oh?" Tenten asked, unsure of what the girl meant.

The former Sound Nin nodded, "During his weapon training, he kept going on about some girl he met that could hit any target. Said that if there was anyone to look up to in weapon proficiency it'd be her."

Tenten resisted the urge to laugh upon seeing the expression on Kin's face. Still, it was interesting to note how highly Naruto thought of her, even if it was only for her skill with weapons. Putting away that information for later use, she prepared to speak again when the sound of wheezy coughing alerted the pair to another kunoichi in their midst. Turning their heads, they were surprised to see the pink-haired Haruno approaching them slowly, supported by the timid Hyuga neither of the two had much interaction with.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked, "Shouldn't you be in the med bay?"

"S-She wanted to s-see her t-teammate fight… a-and the med b-bay is busy tending to N-Neji-nii-san…" Hinata interrupted shyly.

"Don't remind me." Sakura grumbled, rubbing her stomach that had been emptied of earlier meals. "More importantly, how's the fight going?"

-HY-

'Che… even with the Sharingan, Bushy Brows is putting up a good fight.' Naruto thought, ducking beneath another of Lee's powerful punches.

'**Perhaps that is due to the fact you have yet to use your own strengths.'** A voice rumbled from within.

Naruto nodded mentally in agreement, 'Maybe Madara-jiji, but can you really blame me? This fight finally got my blood boiling… and while I know I should "wrap" this up quickly, I can't help but want to see just how far Lee will go.'

'**Hn… as long as you win, do what you want.'**

Naruto grinned; cutting off the connection as Lee drove his knee into the blonde's face, only for Naruto to poof away, revealing a small log underneath.

'Kawarimi?!' Lee thought, his eyes bulging as he felt something lift him up from behind, "Wha-?!"

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted in Lee-like fashion, lifting the boy up and leaning backwards, effectively suplexing the Genin into the ground. Letting go, Naruto quickly got back to his feet, looking down at the unmoving Lee. Was he finished…?

There was a small twitch of his fingers, and Naruto grinned. So there was still plenty of fight left in him. Good.

"Truly…" Lee spoke slowly, attempting to stand once more, "Truly…! You are worthy of being my eternal rival!" he shouted, flames of youth enveloping him as he stood up once more.

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "The same can be said for you, I guess." His eyes took on a serious gleam, "But, rivals never hold back on one another… and so," he formed a single hand seal, "I'll stop right now! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The arena floor exploded into a field of blondes in red, and a single green dot could be seen amongst them.

"He never ceases to amaze me with how much chakra he has." Kakashi sighed.

"But what does it matter?" the ever ignorant Kurenai asked, "They're just clones."

"Ah…" Kakashi eye-smiled at the woman kindly, "Not quite. These are Kage Bunshin, as in, physical clones."

Kurenai folded her arms, thinking over the "new" information. "And here I thought it was just a rumor. So the kid really did learn something from the Scroll of Seals."

"Hm, it makes sense. Honestly," Kakashi sighed, "I doubt someone with his level of chakra could ever make a proper _Bunshin_, not with the level of control it takes to maintain the technique. For someone with chakra levels his size, he'd probably have to have control equal to that of a medic-nin just to keep a clone stable. So the Kage Bunshin, a technique that requires much more chakra than that of the typical Bunshin technique, would be more suited for someone of his particular… _talents._"

Gai nodded thoughtfully, "Indeed Kakashi! It seems Naruto does embody the flames of youth!"

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, turning his head around to Gai, "Did you say something?"

-HY-

"Urk! Guh! Gwah!" Lee cried as he was sent hurling to the ground. He'd been able to keep up before with ease. Hell, he'd been much faster than the blonde! But now there were far too many opponents, even with his superior speed. And it certainly didn't help that each and every clone was every bit as skilled as the original. But despite the odds, Lee grinned. It was just the challenge he was looking for!

Avoiding the swing of a blunted Kubikiri, Lee ducked down, sending both feet outward and knocking his assailant away. Moving into a spin, he knocked another group of Naruto clones into the dirt, dispelling them.

"Konoha Senpuu!" "Konoha Dai Senpuu!"

Unleashing the many taijutsu techniques he knew off, Lee was able to put up a fight. However…

"Argh!"

With every Naruto he dispelled, five more would appear. For every attack he landed, he'd receive three more in return.

Landing on the edge of the arena, Lee surveyed his position. He was low on energy, his nunchucks were broken… he had one chance, but with so many Naruto clones, how did he know which one to use it on? He needed to make a decision, and he needed to do it fast. Gulping, he slowly began preparing for his next attack.

Naruto watched him carefully, 'That's…'

'**Hn. It seems the boy wishes to use his trump card. Interesting.'**

Naruto's eyes widened as Lee suddenly appeared beneath him, landing a kick that sent him spiraling into the air. Naruto had just enough time to block it, but the force still sent him flying, but if the look in Lee's eyes was anything to go by, it wasn't quite high enough.

'What? How did he know-?!' Naruto's eyes widened, 'Don't tell me…' he glanced around and cursed. He'd been so used to adding Kubikiri to his clone's basic format, he failed to realize he didn't even have his own on him. He'd slammed the weapon into the ground when he first activated his Sharingan!

Lee jumped after him, intent on sending the boy spiraling even higher than before. He landed another kick, intent on breaking through Naruto's guard but only succeeded in sending the boy even higher.

'Think Naruto think! There has to be a way out of this!' the blonde thought, gritting his teeth as Lee landed yet another blow.

"Hm, this doesn't look good for Naruto." Kakashi voiced his thoughts aloud, "But then, the technique you're student plans on using won't be all that great for him either, will it Gai?"

"Hmhm…" Gai mused, "You may be correct Kakashi, but you have forgotten. The Lotus of Konoha will _always_ bloom twice!"

Kakashi sputtered, and if he was reading his porn, most certainly would have dropped it. "Gai, you didn't. To teach that to a Genin, of all things…."

"I seem to remember you having a certain interest in teaching that Uchiha of yours a certain A-ranked technique…?" Gai asked, effectively shutting down any argument Kakashi was about to make.

Kurenai looked between the two in confusion. She understood the statement about the A-ranked technique, just about every Jonin in Konoha knew about Kakashi's plan to teach Sasuke the Chidori, but the Lotus statement… following the conversation she could only assume it was some sort of technique that was far too advanced to teach a Genin.

"What do you mean by the Lotus blooming twice Gai?" she asked. She had spent far too long avoiding her other Jonin. Perhaps Anko was right. It was time to be a bit more social.

Gai looked back towards the battle with a forlorn expression that didn't really suit his face. "You know of the taijutsu technique known as the Omote Renge, correct?"

Kurenai nodded, "Yes. It's the technique your Genin is currently using on Uzumaki right? It places a severe strain on the body…"

"That is true, but what many don't know…" Gai's expression grew darker, "is that it is the first step to opening the Eight Gates."

Kurenai's eyes widened, "The Eight Gates? Wait… you mean _those_ Eight Gates?!"

"Hm!" Gai nodded, "And with the Gates, comes an even deadlier form of the Lotus…" he glanced towards Lee determinedly, "the Ura Renge!"

The three Jonin returned their attention to the battle upon hearing Lee make a strained shout. Apparently the strained kicks were starting to take their toll on the boy. As he winced in pain, Naruto's eyes widened.

In the stands, Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. He didn't need to use his Sharingan to see what the boy had done.

Lee grunted, looking back as he prepared to unleash his technique. The wraps on his arms drifted apart, covering the blonde shinobi and holding him firm as Lee appeared behind him, grabbing him and beginning to spin.

"Here we go!" Lee shouted, the strain taking further toll on his body. The spinning increased, eventually becoming similar in appearance to Gatsuuga as they drove towards the ground.

"Omote Renge!" Lee roared, pile driving the blonde into the ground as a shower of dirt and debris flew up upon impact.

Weakly, the taijutsu user rolled away, his body worn and bruised as he glanced upon Naruto's seemingly unconscious form. 'Naruto-kun,' he thought, 'you were truly a worthy opponent!'

Tenten sighed. "Looks like that's it then. I was thinking it'd end this way, but Naruto did do much better than I thought he would."

Kin laughed at the bun-haired girl, "Oh really? I don't think this fight's over just yet. And when it does end, it certainly won't be that teammate of yours that's left standing."

"Wha?" Tenten frowned, "Are you serious? You can see that Naruto-kun's already been beaten right? Even Neji would have been…" she trailed off, remembering what had happened to Neji. "Well, the Uchiha wouldn't have been able handle it… I'll say that much."

"Oh I agree." Kin smiled, "But Uzumaki is much stronger than them."

Sakura frowned. She didn't like being left out of the conversation. "Why don't you stop bickering and just tell us what you mean. You said Naruto-kun isn't out of the match yet?"

Kin smirked, "Of course pinkie. It's rather obvious, if you really paid attention."

Hinata blushed, poking her fingers together, "I-I agree with Tsuchi-s-san…" she had seen what had happened, having used her Byakugan to watch the battle. Once she saw the brief flush of chakra, it was all too simple to put together what had happened.

Lee panted, climbing back to his feet and looking down at the blonde. "Proctor! Could you please begin the count? I would like to see that he receives medical attention as soon as possible!" 'Not to mention… my legs feel like they're about to go out!' he added mentally.

Genma closed his eyes and smiled. 'Hm… this kid.' "I'd like too but… I'm afraid the match is not over yet."

"What do you mean? Clearly Naruto-kun is-!" A fist suddenly struck Lee in the side of the face, sending the boy crashing to the dirt. "Wha-?!"

Naruto stood firm, showing he had received no damage from the Omote Renge.

"I don't get it!" Tenten cried, "The Renge did hit right?!"

"Of course it didn't." Kin murmured softly, "He used a substitution with one of his shadow clones… baka." She mumbled, turning her attention back to the match.

By the looks of it, Lee had just been given the explanation as well, as at that very moment the clone that HAD been struck by the Lotus disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Agh…" Naruto winced as the memories of the clone came back. Whether it was from actual pain or trauma no one would know. "I'm glad that didn't hit. You would have definitely won the match." He admitted, scratching the back of his head once more.

"N-Naruto-kun… you have avoided my technique…"

"Well yeah… I wasn't gonna just sit there and let you end me." The blonde retorted with a sigh, "So, are you good enough to continue?"

"W-Wha?"

"I mean… you look pretty beat up. And if you ask me that last attack looked like it took a lot more out of you than it did me. It doesn't really look like you can continue. At least, I wouldn't recommend it."

A tremor shot through Lee at those words. As much as he hated to admit it Naruto was right. All of the fighting, all of his prior techniques were so that he could defeat Naruto with that one technique.

And he had failed.

"Guh…" Lee looked down, suddenly feeling all the exhaustion he had held back until now hit him in full force, "I really have…" he fell to one knee.

"Do you surrender?" Naruto asked calmly.

If anyone looked closely they would see several tears fall from Lee's face.

'Everything I've done until now was to prove I could become a great ninja with neither Ninjutsu or Taijutsu! I've come so far, surpassed so many obstacles… and yet, right now, when it matters most!'

The tears continued to fall. 'Neji was beaten by Sasuke… is it only right that I too fall to one of Team 7?'

"Lee!" Gai shouted, catching the boy's attention.

The Jonin couldn't help it. He had seen his young protégé go through so much to reach where he was. To see him groveling on the ground in tears… it hit a nerve.

"Do not forget! The Lotus of Konoha blooms twice!"

The Jonin in the room all glanced at the man in shock. Lee too carried a similar expression. But as the boy's face fell back into its previous gaze, everyone could tell something was different.

'**Shit.'** Madara murmured.

'Huh? What is it?'

'**Kid, you need to end this now. If this goes on much longer, Mokuton may not be of much help… at least, not with your level of skill.'**

'What are you talking about Madara-ji-' he was cut off as Lee stood once more.

"Yes… you are right Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted out, struggling to remain standing as he wiped his tears. "I, the Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village, cannot fall just yet! Not until I have shown everyone just how far I have come!"

"Lee, what're you-?!" once again Naruto was cut off.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun! Please, allow me to show me my greatest flames!" he bowed, before flipping back several paces.

'**Stop him now Naruto. If you do not…'**

'Madara-jiji… I'm afraid I can't.' Naruto sighed.

'**And why is this?'**

'The expression on his face… it was one I recognize.'

Indeed, the expression on Lee's face when he made his request was the same face Naruto made when he was younger. The same face the blonde had made when he sought any sort of acknowledgement. It was a time well before he resorted to his pranks, but it was a time the blonde remembered all too well.

"Gai." Kakashi stated calmly, "How many gates can he open?"

The Jonin looked at Kakashi in curiosity for several moments before closing his eyes and responding. "Five."

Lee's arms crossed in front of his face as a searing degree of concentration overcame him. Before long, a pillar of pressure erupted around him, shaking the very floor of the arena as chakra began to make itself visible, if only for a brief moment.

'_This… what is this?!'_ Naruto thought, taking a single step back as he watched everything happen with the Sharingan.

'**This is what I warned you about…'** Madara murmured, **'It would seem this boy is capable of unlocking the Eight Gates.'**

Before Naruto had time to ask for further information, Lee's skin became a burning red, and his body trembled with energy, rolling chakra off of itself in varying waves. The boy stood tall, the visible chakra whipping around him as the pressure increased yet again.

"Third Gate… Life Gate, Open!"

A crater appeared beneath the boy, and nearly everyone in the stands was shocked. Lee's skin had turned red, and even his pupils were gone from view. Those with heightened vision could see the strain it put on the boy's body. And even those who didn't could see the lingering green chakra that lingered on his person.

"W-What is this?!" Sakura asked, looking down at the boy in shock.

"Even I don't know…" Tenten admitted, glancing at her teammate in awe, "Lee…"

Kin frowned. What was the blonde thinking, letting Lee stand around and do this? 'It changes nothing…' she thought firmly, 'If he's just standing around, he must be confident in his ability to win… but still…' as she glanced upon Lee, she couldn't help but a feel a trickle of doubt.

The Sand Siblings similarly watched the battle in shock, with the lone expression of Gaara, who was watching closely with a sinister look on his face.

"Their blood…" he whispered aloud, catching his siblings' attention, "Mother wants it…!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, having pulled up his headband to watch the show in special Sharingan edition. "Is he going to make his move now?" he thought aloud, earning a chuckle from Gai.

"No… not just yet."

"What?"

Lee knelt down again, as if searching for some deeper power as the chakra and pressure increased once more. "Now for the fourth Gate! The Wounded Gate… open!"

Lee cried out in strain as he continued pushing, and even Kakashi had to admit that the boy held promise. To be able to go so far wasn't something he believed could be achieved by hard work alone. No, despite what others may say, Lee was definitely a Genius in his own right.

Naruto reeled back, narrowing his eyes as he kept his full attention on the boy. There was no telling what would happen next, and he needed to keep as much of an advantage as he had. Quickly forming the cross seal, he summoned a hundred more clones, not knowing if what he had was enough.

The sudden destruction of the bottom of the arena assured him it wasn't. In a mere instant, the clones he had formed were all dispelled, and Lee, still red and with eyes of white, descended upon him.

"Yosh! Now the real battle begins!"

* * *

><p><strong>The battle has taken an unexpected turn as Lee unleashes his most forbidden technique upon Naruto! Will Madara's chosen be able to withstand the Handsome Devil's brutal assault, or will this mark the end of Naruto's endless victories?! Find out, next time, on Naruto: Madara's Blessing!<strong>

**A slightly longer chapter this time. About Kurenai not knowing about the Kage Bunshin. In this fic she was extremely new, and while she'd heard rumors about Naruto using a physical clone technique, seeing as the blonde never really had much interaction with her team she never felt the need to investigate. Not much Sasuke in this chapter, didn't really see anywhere to put him at the time without making it seem out of place. Hell, even some of the commentaries feel a bit strange to me, but I kind of like how it turned out. As always, any thoughts or comments are appreciated.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
